Sacrificio
by Koniniii
Summary: Rob&Kris/Historia adaptada de Sacrificio/ 18 Escenas Fuertes: Kristen había escapado de Robert ahora hacía un año, sintiendo que podía ser una debilidad para su futuro. Pero nunca esperó el sacrificio que él hizo por ella.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: La historia no me pertenece, historia adaptada del libro Corazones Encadenados (Capitulo 5 - Sacrificio)

Kristen había escapado de Robert ahora hacía un año, sintiendo que podía ser una debilidad para su futuro. Pero nunca esperó el sacrificio que él hizo por ella. Uno que conmocionaría su alma y destruiría las raíces de todas sus creencias.

Su sexualidad, su corazón y todo por lo que había luchado en los últimos seis años serán sometidos a prueba cuando una misión la lleve a la granja de Robert y a su cama. Allí aprenderá el verdadero sentido del hambre, del amor... y también el engaño y las mentiras que han gobernado su vida durante tanto tiempo.

Cualquier cosa que merezca la pena tenerse merece también un sacrificio. Kristen está a punto de averiguar si puede pagar el precio, y arriesgar no sólo la herencia que debería ser suya, sino también su corazón frente al hombre que todavía puede contener el fuego que arde en su alma.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Capítulo 1**

—Fácil, Red. Joder, sí, nena, allí vamos, tómalo todo — Kristen Stewart, yacía en una mesa de madera, las manos atadas a las correas sujetas a ambos lados, las piernas elevadas por Sax mientras él introducía lentamente su polla en su estrecho y bien lubricado ano.

Su cabeza golpeaba la dura superficie; gotas de transpiración punteaban su cara, sus pechos llenos y lujuriosos y sus duros pezones. El sudor corría en riachuelos cintura abajo, una pequeña cantidad se había amontonado en la diminuta depresión de su ombligo y sus muslos brillaban con eso y la mezcla adicional de jugo espeso que se vertía de su coño desnudo y ruborizado.

Sax tenía sus muslos ampliamente extendidos, sujetándolos con sus musculosos brazos mientras lentamente follaba a la pequeña castaña al tiempo que ella gritaba y corcoveaba contra él, rogando por la liberación. Era una visión que Robert Pattinson estaba seguro que ardería por siempre en su mente.

Él no había esperado esto cuando aceptó ingresar en El Club, y sin duda alguna no lo había esperado cuando abandonó la hacienda Stewart, furioso por que Kristen se hubiera marchado antes de su llegada. Ella había estado haciendo un hábito de esto en los últimos seis meses, desapareciendo justo antes de que él llegara.

No estaba seguro de por qué tenía un interés tan abrumador en ella. No era el tipo de mujer que normalmente le atraía. Era pequeña, apenas medía 1,65 metros contra su 1,90. Era más bien redondeada, no delgada como una modelo, y tenía pechos llenos, lujuriosas caderas y una barriguita deliciosamente redondeada. Podía imaginarse la curva pálida de su estómago decorada con un piercing, quizá de esmeraldas iguales a sus hermosos ojos verdes. Y por encima de todo, podía imaginarla en su cama, su polla abriéndose camino dentro su ano en vez de la de Sax, su mano azotando la suave curva de sus nalgas, su voz gritando su nombre y no el de otro hombre.

Largos, encendidos rizos rojos caían al costado de la mesa, hebras de seda gruesa que habrían acariciado sus caderas, pero en lugar de eso barrían el piso. Un pelo que desafiaba a un hombre a tocarlo, acariciarlo.

—Por favor, Sax —gritaba ella mientras luchaba con las cuerdas—. Déjame ir. No puedo llegar así. Por favor.

La oscura carne masculina brillaba con sudor a medida que los duros empujes aumentaban, la bronceada longitud de su polla se impulsaba dentro del pequeño y acogedor canal con golpes controlados, separando las curvas exquisitas de su culo y llenándola con cada pulgada de oscura erección, dura como el acero.

Robert sintió cada músculo de su cuerpo tensarse ante la demanda primitiva de su voz. Ella se encontraba en la cima de un pico de agonizante necesidad, un pico del que él quería hacerla caer. La visión de la polla de otro hombre dentro de su ano, estirando esa pequeña entrada, atormentándola con el placer/dolor de cada empuje lo estaba volviendo loco. ¿Disfrutaría ella de un ménage con la misma hambre brutal?

Robert se levantó de su silla en el rincón aislado que había escogido horas atrás cuando entró en el Club. En su primera noche allí quería habituarse al lugar y a sus miembros, pero no había esperado la asombrosa escena que se le había revelado.

Kristen había entrado tan hermosa como para complacer, había pedido una copa y había dado un paso hacia el oscuro ingeniero de Delacourte Electronics. Por primera vez en el año que hacía desde que Robert la conocía, no llevaba maquillaje, su expresión mostraba una honesta y desnuda emoción, incluso aunque fuera lujuria, y la fina capa de fría altanería que siempre mostraba al mundo se había esfumado.

—Más duro. Por favor, Sax, por favor —ella estaba casi al borde de las lágrimas ahora, rogando por su liberación. Se retorció contra las ataduras que la sujetaban, sus caderas retorciéndose contra la dura penetración del grueso pene que perforaba su culo con golpes crecientes.

Su clítoris estaba hinchado, asomando desesperado por encima de los pliegues de carne que lo protegían, el pequeño nudo de nervios enrojecido y brillando ansioso.

—¿Qué pasa con ella? —Robert finalmente preguntó a otro de los miembros que estaba sentado junto a él.

Él pensaba que la conocía, había pensado que seducirla para saciar su hambre llevaría tiempo y sutileza. Se había equivocado. Pero sospechaba que la mujer que él veía ahora no era la imagen total de quién y qué Kristen era, tampoco.

—¿Kristen? —La voz de Lucian Conover se suavizó al mirar la escena—. Normalmente, demasiado estrés. Suele aparecer más o menos cada tres meses, normalmente después del examen físico forzoso para demostrar que todavía es virgen, y se permite un desahogo. Es una buena niña

¿Niña? Tenía veinticuatro años y gritaba ahora por su liberación, pidiendo a otro hombre que jodiera su culo más duro, más profundo. Si fuera mucho más profundo le estaría haciendo al bastardo una mamada cuando saliera por su garganta. Era diminuta, apenas medía 1,65 m., delicada y tan frágil como una princesa de cuento de hadas. O eso había pensado él. Ninguna frágil princesa podría tomar una polla en su culo de esa manera y pedir por más.

—¿Examen forzoso? —Finalmente encontró su lengua el tiempo suficiente para preguntar.

Conover hizo una mueca.

—Es la hija del Senador Stewart. El testamento de su madre estipula que ella tiene que ser virgen en su noche de bodas para conseguir cualquiera que sea su maldita herencia. Evidentemente, el querido papá la quiere —se mofó—. Ha conseguido una orden judicial para hacerle exámenes trimestrales que prueben que ella todavía reúne los requisitos para heredar antes de su boda, cuando sea que eso sea. Si ella no pasa la prueba, el bueno del senador hereda todo.

Robert apretó sus dientes ante la información. Él sabía que Stewart era un bastardo, pero hasta esto era más de lo que él había esperado del hombre. La tensión en la casa Stewart siempre era elevada cuando Kristen estaba allí. Ella raras veces hablaba más que unas palabras en su presencia, y a menudo llegaba tarde y se iba temprano a cualquier función que estuviera preparando. Él todavía no entendía por qué su madre se había casado con aquel bastardo. Y aunque sabía sobre los exámenes, no había estado completamente seguro de a qué se debían.

—Maldito seas, Sax —gritó ella—. No puedo soportarlo.

Robert apenas controló su propio estremecimiento. Su voz resonaba con un hambre oscura que él sabía que otro hombre nunca apagaría.

Estaba siendo torturada por su propia sexualidad. Podía oír las oscuras ansias de su voz, la carnalidad que hacía que sus entrañas se tensaran con su propia hambre descarnada.

—Ella necesita estimulación en el clítoris —suspiró Lucian—. Sax tendrá que demorarse hasta llevarla al punto en que ella se corra fácil. El resto de los miembros que están aquí hoy, a parte de él, están casados —había un hilo de diversión en su voz—. Excepto tú.

El Club no era un burdel. Era, tal como el nombre implicaba, una atmósfera para hombres cuyos deseos básicos eran más profundos que la mayoría. Se sabía que los hombres casados allí nunca tocaban a otra mujer, pero los hombres solteros eran a menudo terceras partes en ménages ocasionales con las esposas de estos hombres. Se unían debido a su necesidad de dominar la sexualidad de sus mujeres, darles la máxima liberación, los máximos placeres. Era un club de hombres, pero creado como una base de apoyo para aquellos cuyos deseos a menudo cruzaban la línea de depravación aceptable.

Esto no era un club de intercambio de parejas. Los miembros casados del Club, hasta ahora, no tenían ningún deseo por otras mujeres a parte de las suyas propias. La fidelidad era una de las piedras angulares de la existencia del Club. Al igual que el placer femenino.

Robert miró fijamente a Kristen entonces. Ella corcoveaba, rogando, mientras Sax luchaba contra su propia liberación.

—¿Qué necesita? —preguntó entonces, sabiendo que se estaba condenando a sí mismo.

—No mucho —Lucian se encogió de hombros—. Golpea su coño un poco y se correrá como si fuera el Cuatro de Julio. Después, tomará una copa, jugará unas pocas manos de cartas y se irá a un cuarto a dormir.

Podría ser lo que ella normalmente hacía. Esta noche, sin embargo, su programa estaba a punto de cambiar. Él abofetearía aquel bonito y pequeño coño, por ahora. Pero su polla rabiaba por más. Pronto él lo follaría igual de duro.

Mientras cruzaba el cuarto, Sax alzó la mirada; la tensión de contenerse se reflejaba claramente en su oscura cara.

—Ayúdala —jadeó—. Joder, no voy a aguantar.

El otro hombre jadeaba, tan cerca de su propia liberación que su expresión se veía dolorida. Entre los muslos de Kristen su polla se impulsaba, dura y gruesa, dentro de ella. Afortunadamente, estaba protegida por un condón. Robert era lo bastante honesto consigo mismo como para admitir que no quería la semilla de otro hombre dentro de su cuerpo, en ninguna parte. No aún. No antes de que él decidiera quien sería el tercero en la relación que estaba decidido a construir con ella.

—No. No, no te pares aún. Por favor… —La voz de ella se calmó mientras Robert rodeaba la mesa.

Sus ojos se abrieron, su cara palideció y entonces duros y violentos estremecimientos comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo mientras explotaba repentinamente, con el nombre de Robert exhalado como un grito ronco entre sus labios al tiempo que Sax empujaba repentinamente más duro y fuerte antes de detenerse, distorsionando su cara por su propia liberación.

Robert se inclinó cerca, una de sus grandes manos enmarcando su cara mientras ella jadeaba. Él podía oler el aroma de su lujuria, salvaje, dulce y sutil, haciéndolo anhelar acercarse, probar cada gota picante de su necesidad. Y lo haría. Pronto.

—La próxima polla en tu culo será la mía —juró con convicción—. Ninguna más, Kris, no sin mí. Nunca más…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: La historia no me pertenece, historia adaptada del libro Corazones Encadenados (Capitulo 5 - Sacrificio)

Kristen había escapado de Robert ahora hacía un año, sintiendo que podía ser una debilidad para su futuro. Pero nunca esperó el sacrificio que él hizo por ella. Uno que conmocionaría su alma y destruiría las raíces de todas sus creencias.

Su sexualidad, su corazón y todo por lo que había luchado en los últimos seis años serán sometidos a prueba cuando una misión la lleve a la granja de Robert y a su cama. Allí aprenderá el verdadero sentido del hambre, del amor... y también el engaño y las mentiras que han gobernado su vida durante tanto tiempo.

Cualquier cosa que merezca la pena tenerse merece también un sacrificio. Kristen está a punto de averiguar si puede pagar el precio, y arriesgar no sólo la herencia que debería ser suya, sino también su corazón frente al hombre que todavía puede contener el fuego que arde en su alma.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Capítulo 2**

Una rabia rara, desconocida controló a Robert mientras liberaba a Kristen de las ataduras de las muñecas y la sacaba rápidamente de la mesa. Logró quedarse en silencio, apenas, apretando los dientes y echándole una bata por encima que recogió de una mesa cercana.

Pero ella lo estaba incitando. Antes de que él pudiera envolverla alrededor de sus hombros, ella se la quitó de las manos y la arrugó con deliberada provocación. Un lento, provocador movimiento que lo hizo querer gruñir debido a la necesidad que se elevaba como una bestia hambrienta en sus entrañas.

—Bien, bien, bien y yo que pensé que el dicho de que "a los granjeros les gusta sucio" era solamente un cuento de viejas —dijo ella burlándose fríamente—. Qué vergüenza, Rob. Sólo piensa en lo decepcionado que estará Papá.

Él era consciente del silencio de la sala, de los ojos que los miraban. En circunstancias diferentes, realmente no le habría importado un cuerno, pero esto no era sexual. Para ser honesto, tenía ganas de colocarla sobre sus rodillas y azotar su culo de un modo que no tenía nada que ver con el placer, y mucho con afirmar su control sobre ella.

—Considerando que mi papá ayudó a fundar este pequeño club lejos del hogar no creo que estuviera decepcionado —espetó mientras los ojos de ella se ensanchaban sorprendidos—. Pero dudo que el tuyo sienta lo mismo.

Ella entrecerró entonces sus ojos, el color verde oscuro brillando con una oleada de cólera mientras él la agarraba del brazo y comenzaba a sacarla de la habitación. Recordarle a su padre no garantizaba ganar ningún punto a su favor, pero en este momento, le importaba una mierda. Había jugado a su juego durante un año, y ya era hora de cambiar las reglas, así como el equilibrio de poder.

—No soy una de tus estúpidas vacas —gruñó ella mientras intentaba clavar sus talones desnudos en el suelo y luchar contra su agarre—. ¡Maldición, déjame ir!

—Incluso mis estúpidas vacas saben lo suficiente como para no discutir con el toro al mando, Kris —apretó sus dedos alrededor de su delgada muñeca y la encaminó por las escaleras—. Sigue resistiéndote ahí atrás y quizá te enseñe _por qué_ lo saben.

Ella se detuvo solamente un segundo, pero pareció resistirse un poco menos hasta que él cruzó el umbral de su cuarto y cerró de golpe la puerta detrás de ellos. Que Dios le ayudara, estaba en tal estado de excitación que era todo lo que podía hacer para abstenerse de lanzarla a la cama y follarla hasta la extenuación.

Durante todo un maldito año ella había estado bailando justo fuera de su alcance, con sus provocadores ojos verdes riéndose de sus intentos de arrinconarla, sus morritos torciéndose en una satisfecha sonrisa que decía "atrévete" cada vez que él le advertía que no la iba a dejar escapar siempre.

La sonrisa se había ido, la risa en sus ojos se había desvanecido por la cólera, y las pecas de sus mejillas y nariz eran claramente evidentes bajo la pálida carne de su cara.

—No tienes ningún derecho a arrastrarme así —ella se enfrentó a él con el pelo cayendo en desorden por su espalda, los rizos tentando a sus dedos a agarrarlos y acercarla a él…

Mala dirección, se regañó él a sí mismo. Pensamientos así le no conseguirían respuestas y probablemente terminarían por hacer daño a su causa ahora mismo, más que ayudarla.

—Asumí el derecho —gruñó, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho para obligarse a no tocarla—. Lo que debería haber hecho hace un año.

Su labio superior se levantó en un gruñido silencioso que hizo que su polla reaccionase con un latido feroz de hambre. Ella lo había mantenido tan condenadamente caliente a lo largo de los meses pasados que la erección era casi constante.

—Oh, acaba con eso, Robert —ella agitó una mano negligentemente antes de apretar el cinturón de su bata con un tirón controlado—. La actitud de macho ya no está de moda. ¿No lo sabías?

Pero él podía ver la cólera temblar a través de su cuerpo, brillando en sus ojos. Igual que podía ver los pequeños y duros pezones bajo la seda de su bata y el rubor de excitación en su cara. Podría estar enfadada, no tenía duda, pero no podía esconder su lujuria tampoco.

—Nunca pasa de moda, Kris —le recordó con suavidad engañosa—. De otra manera, las pequeñas damas dulces como tú no tendrían ningún modo de desahogarse.

Cerró con llave la puerta, despacio, mirándola con cuidado mientras oía el chasquido de la cerradura. Su pulso latía con renovada velocidad en un lado de su cuello, mientras sus pupilas se dilataban lo suficiente como para asegurarle que no estaba calmada. Pero tampoco estaba asustada, él podía verlo en ese obstinado y altanero gesto de su barbilla. Estaba excitada. Sus pechos se alzaban y bajaban cada vez más rápido, su cara estaba enrojeciendo con un suave y delicado rubor que lo estaba volviendo loco

Maldición si ella no fuera tan jodidamente hermosa. No realmente bella, pero jodidamente hermosa con su pequeña nariz coqueta, sesgados ojos de gato y todo aquel glorioso pelo castaño cayendo alrededor de sus hombros. Se enfrentaba a él como una pequeña diosa enfurecida, segura de su propio poder y su determinación.

—Mi "desahogo", como tú lo llamas, es problema mío —le recordó ella, en un intento de volver a su fría altivez pasada—. No necesito tu interferencia.

Por supuesto que no la necesitaba. Por lo que él había visto abajo, él era una debilidad que ella estaba decidida a mantener oculta. Pero había visto el calor, el hambre —maldición, la lujuria— que brillaban en aquellos ojos brillantes verdes cuando él la cogió desprevenida, luchando por su liberación. Él había sido el detonador. El hambre había sido por él. La necesidad había azotado su cuerpo por él.

Robert no estaba mal preparado en el campo de la lujuria, o de las mujeres. Sabía desde su primer encuentro, un año antes, que Kristen era diferente, especial. Al menos, para él. Le había atraído como ninguna otra mujer, a pesar de su escudo de distante desinterés; había sabido que había algo allí. Y estaba seguro ahora.

—Necesitabas mi interferencia abajo —indicó mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones.

Le picaban las palmas por la necesidad de tocarla, de atraerla contra él y de probar la textura sedosa de su piel. El deseo rabiaba por su sangre, tensando su cuerpo y recordándole cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había tomado a alguna otra mujer. La necesidad de ella había incluso sobrepasado su interés en tener cualquier otra.

—Me sorprendiste —ella se encogió de hombros intentando ocultar su reacción anterior—. Me encendió. Después de todo, somos familia.

Ella le echó una perversa y burlona mirada con un deje de amargura que reconcomió su alma. Quiso envolverla en sus brazos. Quería protegerla del dolor que podía ver en sus ojos. El impulso repentino de protegerla, más que de follarla, era sobrecogedor.

Robert resopló.

—Estate malditamente feliz de que no seamos familia, Kristen — le advirtió—. Porque si lo fuéramos, rompería más de una jodida regla antes de que acabe la noche.

Algo destelló en sus ojos. ¿Pesar? ¿Dolor? Fue tan breve que él no pudo averiguar la causa.

—No estarás rompiendo ninguna regla, Robert —su voz era firme, el borde de acero que siempre lo retaba a ver lo lejos que podía hacerla doblegarse resonaba en su voz—. Cualquier escalofrío que tuvieras abajo será lo único que consigas de mí.

Ahí estaba el dolor. Estaba casi oculto, casi ensombrecido por el borde frío de la determinación. Ella no estaba dispuesta a ceder una pulgada. Robert sonrió con lenta y fácil confianza. Eso estaba bien, sin embargo, porque él tenía bastante más que una pulgada para darle.

—Ah, no lo creo, Kris —avanzó hacia ella entonces, estrechando sus ojos mientras ella tragaba fuertemente y comenzaba a retirarse—. Ya ves, nena, he esperado casi doce meses para averiguar exactamente cuál era tu punto débil y como usarlo en mi propio provecho. Lo he encontrado esta noche, y que me condene si dejo que te escapes de mí ahora.

—Para, Rob —algo en su voz le hizo hacer justo eso. Se detuvo a poco más de un pie de ella, mirándola silenciosamente. Esperando.

—Esto no puede pasar —dijo ella entonces, intentando cubrir el pesar de su voz con acerada demanda—. Tienes que entender esto. Lo que viste abajo es todo lo que quiero. Todo lo que necesito. Cualquier cosa que estés ofreciendo, no puedo aceptarla, no la aceptaré. No tienes más opción que asumirlo. Ahora.

Robert sacudió su cabeza mientras sus labios se curvaban burlonamente. Dio un paso hacia ella, arrinconándola contra la pared en la que se había refugiado mientras sus manos enmarcaban su cara. Lo asombró ver lo pequeña y delicada que era su felina cara entre sus manos. Sus dedos se deslizaron a los lados de su pelo mientras la sujetaba quieta frente a él, con las yemas acariciando la fresca y sedosa textura.

—Hay opciones, Kristen —dijo—. Y además, hay determinación. Puedes también dejar de luchar, porque no te dejaré ir ahora. Fue mi nombre el que estaba en tus labios cuando tu cuerpo corcoveó en la liberación. Vi el hambre en tus ojos y lo sentí en los estremecimientos que atormentaron tu cuerpo. No puedes ocultarte de ello más de lo que yo puedo.

—No —ella agarró sus muñecas con las manos mientras lo miraba fijamente, sus ojos no más llenos de cólera, dolor o pesar, sólo cansancio, y el cansancio perforaba el corazón de él—. No puedo, Rob. Incluso aunque quiera, incluso aunque lo que has dicho sea cierto, no puedo aceptarlo. Porque si lo hago, perderé todo. No hay nada ni nadie que merezca el riesgo que estaría asumiendo.

Su padre. Robert quiso maldecir al hombre por el injusto trato a su hija, por el dolor, la cólera y por aquel maldito cansancio. Pero ella iba a tener que aprender que había más en los sueños, más en las necesidades, que la satisfacción vacía que se permitía.

—No te dejaré ir —le dijo otra vez.

Antes de que ella pudiera responder, bajó su cabeza, tomando sus labios abiertos en un beso que les sorprendió ambos. Llamas corrieron por su cuerpo a la velocidad de la luz, haciendo que sus músculos se apretaran con hambre mientras su erección amenazaba con reventar la cremallera que la mantenía a raya.

Y Kristen estaba afectada. Después de su primer jadeo sorprendido, sus uñas pellizcaron sus muñecas, pero su lengua encontró la suya con una velocidad y un hambre que le hizo estrangular un gruñido salvaje. Coló los dedos entre los largos rizos de su pelo, sintiéndolos enroscarse alrededor de sus manos mientras él inclinaba más hacia atrás la cabeza de ella y comenzaba a beber de la pasión que estallaba por su cuerpo.

Era como un narcótico, ambrosía, era el baile más sensual, más erótico de labios y lenguas que él alguna vez había conocido. Se comieron el uno al otro, ambos escasamente preparados para los repentinos fuegos que hicieron erupción a través del otro.

Ella podría lanzar negaciones hasta que el infierno se helara, pero aquí no podía ocultarse. Bajo sus labios, no podía mentir, no podía rechazar el placer que reventaba por sus cuerpos como una tormenta de fuego de los sentidos. Y él no le dejaría hacerlo si lo intentara.

Robert obligó a una mano a soltar su pelo, bajándola a su espalda y levantándola contra él mientras la presionaba contra la pared. Al instante, sus rodillas sujetaron sus caderas, un grito asustado estalló de su garganta cuando él presionó su polla contra la almohadilla caliente, mojada de su coño.

—Siente esto —gruñó contra sus labios, mirándola con ferocidad—. Estás tan condenadamente mojada que empapas mis pantalones. Tan caliente que me quemas vivo. ¿Y esperas que yo acepte un no por respuesta?

Sobresaltada, drogada con la pasión, sus ojos se ensancharon mientras él encajaba su erección contra ella.

—No —ella tragó fuertemente, sacudiendo su cabeza en negación a pesar del flujo de acalorado líquido que humedecía sus pantalones—. No puedo, Rob…

—Ah, pero podrás —le aseguró él misteriosamente—. Te lo advierto ahora, nena. La próxima polla que se deslice dentro de ese pequeño culo apretado tuyo será la mía. El próximo hombre que te tocará, probará, sostendrá, seré yo. Sólo yo, Kristen. Hasta que reconozcas la fiebre que nos quema vivos a ambos, ningún otro hombre te tocará.

Su feroz empujón contra su pecho lo hizo retroceder. De mala gana, la liberó, viendo la hirviente furia pulsando en su mirada mientras ella lo enfrentaba.

—No eres mi dueño —ella luchaba por regular su respiración, por detener el deseo que pulsaba duro y caliente dentro de ella, como si fuera él—. No te dejaré dictarme este camino.

—¿Ah no lo harás? —le preguntó él, casi estremeciéndose ante el oscuro, brusco tono de su propia voz—. Demasiado tarde, cariño. Conozco tu debilidad, y conozco tu hambre. Y Kris… —la observó más de cerca ahora-. Conozco tus secretos. No pienses ni por un minuto que no usaré cada arma que pueda encontrar para tenerte. Sería un error que no creo que quieras cometer.

Ella inhaló profunda, duramente, el rubor de la excitación desvaneciéndose cuando comprendió que ahora él muy probablemente sabía mucho más de lo que ella quería que supiera.

—Todavía soy virgen —se irguió con orgullo mientras en sus labios se dibujaba una leve sonrisa burlona de triunfo. Pero sus ojos estaban oscuros de dolor—. Y a no ser que incurras en la violación, no ganarás, Rob. Ni tú ni mi padre.

La amargura en su tono tensó el corazón de él. Podía ver la sospecha en sus ojos, el miedo de que él de algún modo trabajara para ayudar al triunfo de su padre. Nada podía estar más lejos de la verdad.

—Tu padre puede irse directamente al infierno. Y no, Kristen, no me va lo de la violación —finalmente dijo con cuidado—. Pero estaré dentro de ti. Tarde o temprano, de una u otra manera, te lo prometo. Puedes mantener tu virginidad, pero que me condene si te dejo seguir huyendo. No más.

Se alejó de ella, sabiendo que si no se marchaba ahora, podría llegar a hacer algo que ambos terminarían por lamentar. Su control era más inestable que nunca, su hambre más profunda que la que podría haberse imaginado.

—Robert, esto no funcionará —le advirtió ella otra vez mientras él abría la puerta del dormitorio, deteniéndose en la entrada—. Tienes que olvidar lo que has visto esta noche.

Él se volvió, sonriendo un poco como burlándose de sí mismo ahora.

—¿Tengo que hacerlo, Kris? —le preguntó, con tono reflexivo—. Te diré algo: cuando puedas mirarme sin dejarme ver los recuerdos en tus ojos, entonces hablaremos de lo que puedo o no puedo olvidar. Y entonces discutiremos como infiernos se supone que tengo que dejarte ir, joder.

Porque a pesar de los obstáculos a los que sospechaba se iba a enfrentar poseyéndola,Robert tenía el presentimiento de que nunca conseguiría sacársela de la cabeza ahora. Y si no conseguía eso, ¿cómo se suponía que iba a romper los hilos que se estaban tejiendo en su corazón?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: La historia no me pertenece, historia adaptada del libro Corazones Encadenados (Capitulo 5 - Sacrificio)

Kristen había escapado de Robert ahora hacía un año, sintiendo que podía ser una debilidad para su futuro. Pero nunca esperó el sacrificio que él hizo por ella. Uno que conmocionaría su alma y destruiría las raíces de todas sus creencias.

Su sexualidad, su corazón y todo por lo que había luchado en los últimos seis años serán sometidos a prueba cuando una misión la lleve a la granja de Robert y a su cama. Allí aprenderá el verdadero sentido del hambre, del amor... y también el engaño y las mentiras que han gobernado su vida durante tanto tiempo.

Cualquier cosa que merezca la pena tenerse merece también un sacrificio. Kristen está a punto de averiguar si puede pagar el precio, y arriesgar no sólo la herencia que debería ser suya, sino también su corazón frente al hombre que todavía puede contener el fuego que arde en su alma.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Capítulo 3**

—Ella va a volverme loco. Un año. He perseguido a esa mujer durante un maldito año y ella aún sigue huyendo de mí —Robert pasó sus dedos agitadamente por su corto pelo mientras caminaba a lo largo de la cocina de su madre dos días más tarde, incómodo bajo el escrutinio de los ojos de lince de su demasiado perspicaz madre, Carolyn Pattinson Stewart.

No podía sacarse a Kristen de la cabeza. Era frustrante, irritante, lo estaba volviendo loco por el calor líquido que recorría su corriente sanguínea y que mantenía su polla en un estado constante de erección. Pero lo peor era el dolor de sus brazos por querer sostenerla. Joder, él sólo deseaba sostenerla cerca de su corazón, abrigarla y protegerla del dolor que había vislumbrado en sus sombríos ojos verdes. Deseaba ver risa allí. Deseaba ver calor y pasión y desnuda necesidad, y felicidad.

No podía dormir por la imagen de ella yaciendo atravesada en aquella mesa, luchando por su orgasmo. Y sabía, allá en lo más profundo de las horas más oscuras de la noche, que no era el orgasmo lo que estaba tratando de alcanzar sino el sentido de libertad y fuga. Era su escape. Tan extremo como era, ir al Club y desnudar su tentador culito para que la follaran era el modo de Kristen de liberar la presión, desesperación y necesidades que no tenían tanto que ver con lo sexual como con lo emocional.

—Es cierto, Rob, como dices, ha estado huyendo durante un año. ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan trastornado justo ahora? —La voz de Carolyn era ligeramente divertida y algo más que un poco curiosa.

Robert detuvo su paseo antes de volver su cabeza para mirar a su menuda y conservadoramente vestida madre. Su suave pelo castaño encanecido estaba alzado en un moño y sostenido en la parte de atrás por una hebilla de plata que su padre le había dado por su décimo aniversario de bodas. Alrededor de su cuello llevaba las perlas que él le había comprado para un cumpleaños. Usaba un simple anillo de boda en su mano izquierda; en la derecha ella todavía llevaba el simple anillo de compromiso y la gruesa cinta que había llevado como esposa del Juez Victor Pattinson. Era todavía una mujer hermosa, una de las más hermosas que Robert jamás hubiera conocido. Con sus bonitos rasgos y ojos azul oscuro, no era clásicamente hermosa, pero había un aire de tranquila grandeza en ella que siempre lo consolaba. Al menos, la mayor parte de las veces.

—Estoy harto de eso —suspiró finalmente con rudeza mientras se volvía hacia ella y avanzando hacia la mesa de cocina de roble claro se sentaba de nuevo en su asiento—. No puedo sacarla de mi cabeza. No puedo dejar que se siga escapando de esta forma.

Ella se estaba destruyendo. Él había visto mucho, había vislumbrado la rabia amarga que la llenaba el momento antes de besarla. Y ese beso. Inspiró profundamente, todavía afectado por las sensaciones que lo habían recorrido. Fue un fuego salvaje. Una explosión de los sentidos, demasiado intenso para luchar, demasiado profundo para dejarse ir.

—¿Y cómo tienes intención de detenerla, Rob? —Su madre levantó su taza de café hasta sus labios, pero él vio una sonrisa burlona afilar sus labios—. Kristen es una mujer adulta. No puedes obligarla a una relación contigo. Esos días pasaron hace mucho, hijo.

Ella se estaba divirtiendo. Demonios, ¿hubo alguna vez un tiempo en que no hubiera estado divertida cuando él y su padre mostraban lo que ella llamaba su "rareza masculina"?  
Se reclinó en su silla, mirándola silenciosamente durante largo tiempo. Estaba casada con el Senador Stewart, y aunque no pareciera delirantemente feliz, realmente parecía contenta. Sin embargo, las sombras todavía duraban desde la muerte de su primer marido. Un velo de tristeza que él sabía que nunca se levantaría completamente.  
Su relación con Victor Pattinson había sido tempestuosa, apasionada y, lo sabía, profundamente amorosa. Él había sido criado en el refugio de ese amor, y más tarde, siendo adulto, en el tácito conocimiento del hecho de que su sexualidad no era lo que los otros considerarían "normal". Su padre había ayudado a fundar El Club. Los sigilosos socios eran figuras sumamente públicas que habían creado el grupo y lo habían hecho así por una necesidad de privacidad y protección. Un juez, un gobernador, un aspirante a vicepresidente. Su sexualidad habría sido una mancha en sus imágenes públicas.

—¿Qué sabes sobre este Testamento con el que su padre la tiene controlada, Madre? —finalmente hizo la pregunta que le estaba comiendo la mente. Tenía que haber una respuesta para esto, aunque después de su reunión unas horas antes con el Senador Stewart, no pensaba que la respuesta fuera muy alentadora.

Carolyn le echó una mirada con cierta sorpresa antes de que una tenue luz de entendimiento apareciera en su mirada. —¿Ella te contó sobre eso? —preguntó con curiosidad. Robert sacudió su cabeza. —No con tantas palabras, pero esto es Washington, olvidas que hay pocos secretos. Ella suspiró en reconocimiento. —Fue establecido generaciones atrás. Establece que ella debe casarse con un hombre que su padre apruebe y que ella debe ser virgen para heredar Briar Cliff, la propiedad que ha sido de la familia de su madre durante generaciones —levantó una mano cuando Robert iba a protestar—. Es completamente legal, Rob, lo comprobé yo misma. Su padre le impone un examen cada tres meses para asegurarse que ella cumple los términos del testamento. Es todo completamente legal e inquebrantable. En cinco años, las condiciones del testamento serán nulas e inválidas. Si no hay ninguna hija, o la hija ha perdido su virginidad o no se ha casado con la aprobación del padre, firmada y comprobada ante los abogados del testamento, entonces Briar Cliff vuelve completamente al heredero masculino más viejo o al padre. Si ni el padre ni un heredero masculino sobrevivieran, entonces y sólo entonces, vuelve a la hija sin condiciones. Daniel está determinado a que ella se case con un hombre que pueda refrenar sus pasiones, no con alguien que las fomente. La rabia tensó su pecho, apretando su mandíbula mientras él volvía la mirada hacia ella. La amargura en su mirada, el dolor de su voz comenzaba a tener sentido ahora. Él había esperado, demonios, había rezado que la información que le habían dado en El Club hubiera sido equivocada. Aunque había sospechado que no lo era.

—¿Y por qué te has casado con esta… —él escupió las palabras con un chasquido de sus dientes—…persona? Una suave sonrisa curvó sus labios al suavizar él los términos más explícitos que hubiera usado.

—En serio, Robert, mi matrimonio con Daniel no tiene nada que ver con la relación con su hija. Aunque yo era inconsciente de los conflictos entre ellos entonces —sacudió su cabeza mientras envolvía sus dedos alrededor de su taza, mirando pensativamente los restos de su café—. Esto le duele a él, la distancia entre él y Kristen, pero hace lo que siente que es correcto. Y los términos del testamento no los puso él. Fue hecho cinco generaciones atrás por una estricta, puntillosa madre que desaprobaba completamente lo que ella llamó deseos "poco naturales" de las mujeres de su familia. Ella estaba decidida a que sus descendientes se comportarían con toda respetabilidad, y lo hizo cumplir. Robert inspiró rudamente mientras comenzaba a sospechar los obstáculos que ahora se ponían en su camino para poseer a la mujer a la que su corazón parecía unido.

—Si esto le doliera, haría algo para corregir la situación, como permitirle a ella casarse con alguien que a ella le importara antes que alguien escogido por él —refrenó la furia que quemaba su tripa—. ¿Eres consciente de que me considera inaceptable como marido para su hija? Por qué se había molestado en acercarse al Senador esta mañana, todavía no estaba seguro. Formalmente, no había manifestado la intención de casarse con Kristen, pero había estado curioso en cuanto a las calificaciones que el Senador aprobaba Los labios de Carolyn se afinaron con una cólera cuidadosamente controlada. Las noticias le sentaron tan mal a ella como a él.

—Entiendo por qué él siente así —ella lo sorprendió con su declaración—. Espera, Rob —sacudió la cabeza cuando él abrió su boca para discutir—. Como has dicho, esto es Washington, hay pocos secretos que no sean comentados con resplandeciente detalle. Los rumores del Club, los Troyanos, y su modo de vivir han sido frecuentes el año pasado o más. Tu nombre fue vinculado a ellos apenas te les has unido. Daniel considera El Club y sus miembros, el epítome de lo que está determinado a evitar a su hija. Robert frotó su mano sobre su cara con fastidio. Algunas personas no podían mantener sus bocas cerradas ni aunque sus vidas dependieran de ello. En este caso, un divorcio amargo y nada menos que una ex-esposa soberbia habían revelado el secreto del exclusivo club de hombres a una sociedad que absorbió los rumores.

—La sexualidad de su hija no es asunto suyo —gruñó.

—No más que la tuya es asunto mío —puntualizó ella—. Aun así, te he preguntando sobre tu asociación ahí durante varios meses. No había censura de su voz, sólo la aceptación que él siempre había recibido de ella. —Lo siento —él sólo pudo sacudir su cabeza, pesaroso—. No pediré perdón, conocía los riesgos. Carolyn suspiró profundamente. —¿Dime, los rumores sobre que Kristen es socia allí son exagerados, o verdaderos? Ella recogió su taza como si la pregunta no hubiera sido dejada caer como una bomba. ¡Maldición! La filtración era peor de lo que él había pensado. Iban a tener que encontrar a la persona o personas responsables de esto. Robert la miró atentamente. Algo entre ellos, él no tenía duda, quedaría entre ellos, pero este era el secreto de Kristen, no el suyo.

—Eres tan parecido a tu padre —ella rió en silencio entonces—. Asumiré que ella lo es, y asumiré que tu carácter durante esta semana es debido a que te enteraste por ti mismo —se inclinó hacia adelante con sombría expresión, sus ojos azules oscuros e intensos—. Robert, esa propiedad significa todo para Kristen. Todo. Las últimas palabras de su madre fueron una súplica para que ella no rompiera la tradición que las mujeres de su familia han mantenido por más de cinco generaciones. Si ella pierde su virginidad, su padre toma el control de los beneficios de la propiedad, la casa, todo lo que ha sido pasado de madre a hija, durante tantos años. En cada caso, la madre fue forzada a casarse con un hombre escogido por su padre, uno considerado capaz de refrenar sus pasiones y su sexualidad. Esa promesa la está destruyendo y, en muchas formas, a Daniel también.

—Él puede romperla —indicó Robert, consciente de que la cólera que pulsaba dentro de él coloreaba su voz—. Él la está destruyendo. —Él cree que la está salvando. —Por el amor de Dios —dejó su silla con una oleada de energía nacida de la furia que pulsaba en su interior—. ¿Cuándo volvimos a la Edad Media, madre? Ella es una mujer, no una niña.

—Rob, no puedes pelear esto —dijo ella suavemente, con pesar—. He discutido de esto con Daniel hasta que tuve la cara morada. Él no se echará para atrás. Este es el único conflicto que hemos tenido desde que nos casamos hace un año. Cree que tiene razón. Cree que Kristen debería casarse con un hombre de pasiones serenas, uno capaz de controlar lo que él considera sus "salvajes inclinaciones".

—Él es un santurrón mojigato —escupió él.

—¿Por qué te preocupas? —le preguntó ella, frunciendo el ceño mientras él caminaba por la cocina—. Entiendo tu deseo por ella, Rob, pero hubo otras mujeres a las que has deseado y no podías tener tampoco. ¿Qué la hace diferente?

—Ella me vuelve loco —gruñó, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones mientras encorvaba los hombros por la tensión que le invadía—. Me hace querer lanzarla sobre mi hombro como un maldito troglodita, y al mismo tiempo quiero envolverla en algodón y protegerla de todos y cada uno de los que pudieran hacerle daño. La quiero feliz. Su voz, su cuerpo, vibraron con esa necesidad, con la absoluta certeza de que él podría hacerla feliz.

—¿Y tú piensas que casándote con ella harás eso? —preguntó su madre con una sombra de burla—. Robert, Daniel nunca permitirá a Kristen casarse con un hombre tan sexualmente intenso como tú obviamente eres. Y ella perderá todo por lo que está luchando si te acepta.

—Ella es mía —se estremeció mientras las palabras salían de él—. Maldición, eso sonó bastante arrogante, ¿no? —se rió con una pizca de auto-burla. Pero no podía escapar de la afirmación que acababa de hacer. Mientras las palabras salían de sus labios, el conocimiento abrigó su corazón. Ella era suya, incluso si no podía tenerla. Había visto el dolor en sus ojos, la sexualidad que la atormentaba, la pena que sombreaba sus ojos. Y mucho más. Vio su necesidad de ser tocada, de ser abrazada, de dejarse ir y compartir la pasión, el calor que crecía dentro de ella.

—¿La amas, Rob? —preguntó su madre otra vez, su voz firme ahora, exigente. Él volvió su mirada a ella, encontrando sus ojos con tanta determinación como ella. ¿La amaba? Suspiró con cansada aceptación. Sí, la amaba, más de lo que había creído posible amar a una mujer.

—Más de lo que te imaginas —dijo finalmente, su propia necesidad resonando por su cuerpo—. Más de lo que tú nunca sabrás, madre. Por un momento la compasión llenó los ojos de ella.

Había esperado durante años que él encontrara a una mujer con la que sintiera que podría pasar el resto de su vida, y establecerse en una relación que lo satisficiera, tanto como su matrimonio con su padre la había satisfecho a ella.

—Entonces tienes que tomar una decisión —dijo con cuidado—. Toda su vida Kristen ha sido forzada a escoger, y siempre ha sido una elección que provocaba otra herida en su alma. ¿Puedes pedirle que agregue tu corazón y tus necesidades a su carga? Él la miró fijamente, refrenando la furia que estallaba dentro de él. Tragando fuerte, sacudió su cabeza con un movimiento rudo, negativo. No podía obligarla a hacer semejante elección, y ambos lo sabían. Pero no sabía si podría obligarse a dejarla ir, tampoco. Carl Stanton tenía mucho por lo que pagar. Había sido el desagradable divorcio de su esposa lo que había provocado el primero de los rumores. Kia Stanton había deseado salir de ese matrimonio, y cuando Carl se había negado, ella había dejado correr el primer rumor. Pero Kia ya no tenía relación con ninguno de los miembros, así que ¿cómo se habían divulgado los rumores sobre su asociación y la de Kristen? Pero incluso más inquietante, sin embargo, era la amenaza de que la previa asociación de su padre fuera revelada también.

—¿Stewart conoce la conexión de Padre con El Club? —le preguntó entonces—. ¿Te está causando problemas? Mataría al bastardo si se había atrevido a abusar de la menuda y frágil mujer que Robert sabía que era su madre. Ella sonrió tristemente. —Te olvidas Robert de que éste es un matrimonio de conveniencia. Pero por lo que sé, Daniel no ha oído ningún rumor que no debiera. Pero si lo hizo, no le serviría de nada. No puede dañarme con eso. Pero este no es el punto. ¿Qué harás ahora? ¿Qué otra cosa podía él hacer?

—Dejarla ir —susurró amargamente—. Es lo único que puedo hacer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: La historia no me pertenece, historia adaptada del libro Corazones Encadenados (Capitulo 5 - Sacrificio)

Kristen había escapado de Robert ahora hacía un año, sintiendo que podía ser una debilidad para su futuro. Pero nunca esperó el sacrificio que él hizo por ella. Uno que conmocionaría su alma y destruiría las raíces de todas sus creencias.

Su sexualidad, su corazón y todo por lo que había luchado en los últimos seis años serán sometidos a prueba cuando una misión la lleve a la granja de Robert y a su cama. Allí aprenderá el verdadero sentido del hambre, del amor... y también el engaño y las mentiras que han gobernado su vida durante tanto tiempo.

Cualquier cosa que merezca la pena tenerse merece también un sacrificio. Kristen está a punto de averiguar si puede pagar el precio, y arriesgar no sólo la herencia que debería ser suya, sino también su corazón frente al hombre que todavía puede contener el fuego que arde en su alma.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Capítulo 4**

Pudo haber sido una espía, pensó Kristen, pero el entrenamiento adicional no pegaba con la castidad obligada. Podría ser modelo, pero siempre pensó que eso significaba decir no a la pizza, y perder los siete kilos extra que la atormentaban hubiera sido demasiado doloroso. Y ser la amante de un hombre rico era simplemente inadmisible; sólo se podían hacer cierta cantidad de compras antes de que eso también se volviera aburrido. Además, al igual que ser espía, requeriría la pérdida de su virginidad. Todo lo demás era aburrido, así que ingresó en la Academia de Policía, yendo de allí a varias agencias de seguridad especializadas en protección.

El trabajo no era en verdad inusualmente peligroso, y además llevaba un arma. Le gustaba esa parte. Especialmente cuando las tareas la hacían estar cerca de hombres arrogantes con más testosterona que sentido común. Esas tareas no eran muchas y estaban bastante espaciadas, gracias a Dios, pero de vez en cuando asomaban sus feas cabezas. Y luego estaban aquellas que realmente apestaban. Las que sabía que pondrían a prueba su paciencia y su entrenamiento. Y ésta era una de esas.

Miró fijamente a su jefe y uno de sus amigos más queridos, totalmente muda, refrenando una risa incrédula. Esto era demasiado extravagante para ser real.

—¿Podrías repetir eso? —preguntó cuidadosamente, segura de que debía haber oído mal.

Las gruesas cejas grises de Richard Decker se fruncieron repentinamente.

—Me has oído, Kristen —dijo con cauteloso énfasis—. Serás asignada al equipo de Pattinson, a pesar del aviso sobre que tu seguridad podría estar en peligro también. Te pegarás a Robert Pattinson, y el equipo os rodeará durante el tiempo que tome averiguar si la amenaza es verdadera o imaginaria. Irás a Pattinson Farm esta noche, y te quedarás allí hasta que esta misión esté terminada.

Kristen permaneció rígida frente a él, aspirando con cuidado por la nariz mientras apretaba los dientes por el esfuerzo de refrenar su sarcástica respuesta. Si alguna vez se había enfrentado a una farsa, ésta era una. ¿Cómo demonios había ocurrido?

—Richard, no creo que sea una buena idea...

—No te corresponde a ti determinar eso —dijo él con serenidad—. La orden viene del mismo Congreso. No hay ninguna otra opción.

Volvió a respirar profundamente. Inspiraciones profundas, se recordó. Podía controlar la explosión que estaba construyéndose en su cabeza; todo lo que tenía que hacer era respirar. Al menos, eso es lo que aquel arrogante experto de artes marciales de voz suave le había dicho.

—Entonces renunciaré —no era una amenaza. No sería la primera vez que había dimitido de una agencia, y dudaba que fuera la última.

—Puedes hacerlo —Decker asintió lentamente, mirándola desapasionadamente mientras ella permanecía de pie frente a él—. Eres una muchacha grande, Kristen, puedes hacer lo que quieras. Si quieres seguir escapando. O, puedes afrontar el hecho de que habrá veces que tendrás que ponerte seria y aceptar lo inevitable. Sobre todo si tu padre es escogido como el posible vicepresidente en la próxima elección, como se rumorea.

Entonces los rumores eran ciertos. Justo lo que ella necesitaba.

—No lo considero escapar…

—Bueno, yo lo hago, ¡demonios! —gruñó él—. Puse mi trasero en la línea de fuego al contratarte, si recuerdas bien. No pensé que estaba trayendo a un maldito desertor.

Ella casi se estremeció. Él no levantó su voz, pero Richard Decker no tenía que hacerlo, sus ojos marrones oscuros podían cortarte a la mitad si sentía la necesidad.

—Es una trampa —argumentó ella, dejando la pretensión de subordinación mientras la cólera alimentaba el resentimiento que había estado creciendo dentro de ella durante semanas—. No es la primera, ni será la última —dijo hablando del padre al que había renunciado años antes.

Sacudió su cabeza, luchando contra la necesidad de confiar en la única persona que le había tendido una mano en años.

Richard Decker no era solamente su empleador; él y su esposa se habían hecho amigos de ella. Habían apoyado su necesidad de independizarse de su padre, y le habían proporcionado un tranquilo, pacífico retiro en su casa cuando ella lo había necesitado. Darle la espalda a él le comía el alma, pero los riesgos eran demasiado grandes.

—Si te alejas de esta misión, entonces puedes decir adiós a tu futuro en trabajos de seguridad. Nunca conseguirás otra agencia decente que te contrate. Y lo sabes —él se reclinó en su silla, sus brazos apoyados cómodamente sobre los lados mientras la miraba—. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

Ella resistió el impulso de apretar sus puños.

—Tú sabes que no —dijo acaloradamente—. Pero esto es una locura, Richard. No hay ninguna amenaza sobre Pattinson, no más que la hay sobre ti. Esto es otro de sus pequeños necios complots, nada más.

—Y no podemos estar seguros de eso —replicó él—. Hasta que no lo estemos, harás este encargo, Kristen, y lo harás lo mejor que puedas. Si no por otra razón, que sea por mí. Realmente no me agrada el que mi jefe mastique mi trasero si te retiras.

Culpa emocional. Ella odiaba esto y él lo sabía. Él lo sabía y lo usaba contra ella de todos modos.

—Eso es un golpe bajo —gruñó ella.

—Pero eficaz —se inclinó hacia adelante otra vez—. Llevarás a Matthews, Adams, Lowell y Danford contigo. Ellos patrullarán los principales terrenos mientras tú te pegas a Pattinson. Quédate con él. Sólo hasta que estemos seguros.

Quedarse con él, cerca de él, estar en la misma casa que él. Kristen quiso gemir miserablemente ante el pensamiento. La semana pasada ya había sido un infierno, la excitación que normalmente se burlaba de ella se había vuelto una tortura. Soñaba con Robert, ansiando su toque, sus besos. El vacío que resonaba entre sus muslos parecía hacer eco en su alma ahora.

Él no aceptaría un "no" por respuesta por mucho tiempo. Acabaría teniendo lo que ella le había negado a cualquier otro hombre en ese club, y ella lo sabía. En el proceso, él muy bien podría robar su corazón. Ella no podía permitirse dejar a ningún hombre tocar su corazón.

Suspiró fatigosamente. Estaba cansada. Dormir se estaba volviendo más y más difícil de lograr y sabía que iba a tener que tratar con el agotamiento que la iba a reclamar pronto. Otro viaje al Club era inadmisible. Después del último episodio con Robert ella sentía que el alivio que había encontrado allí no existiría ahora.

—Bien —finalmente refunfuñó, sabiendo que estaba cometiendo un error, sintiéndolo tan profundamente en su alma que reverberó por su cuerpo—. Nos marchamos esta noche. ¿Algo más?

Los ojos de Richard se estrecharon pensativamente.

—¿Hay algo que no me dices, Kristen? —preguntó finalmente—. ¿Algo qué podría afectar esta misión?

Sí, ella quería follar tan desesperadamente con el cliente que incluso en ese momento, su vagina lloraba hambrienta.

—No —contestó en cambio—. Además de la sospecha de que el Senador Stewart está practicando otro de sus juegos, no se me ocurre nada.

—¿Robert tomaría parte en eso? —ella pudo ver la necesidad automática de protegerla en sus ojos. Richard y su esposa habían sido sus salvadores en los años anteriores, pero como ella le había dicho antes, no había nada que nadie pudiera hacer para salvarla de su relación con su padre.

—Dudo que Robert esté implicado en cualquier cosa que él estuviera planeando —añadió finalmente sacudiendo su cabeza ante la pregunta—. Ni siquiera creo que su madre sepa todos los detalles. El Senador no querría arruinar su buena imagen —era todo lo que podía hacer para no mofarse con desprecio.

—Incluso yo no conozco todos los detalles —gruñó él—. ¿Los conoce alguien?

Ella rió burlonamente.

—El Senador y yo, y en lo que a mí respecta, esos dos son demasiados.

La mirada de Richard era compasiva, pero eso hizo poco para contener los demonios que rugían dentro de ella.

—Yo te sacaría de esto si pudiera —le dijo suavemente—. Sabes que lo haría, Kristen. Pero no puedo hacer nada.

Ella asintió tristemente.

—Lo sé Richard. No te preocupes, no estropearé esto. Nos marcharemos esta noche.

Él asintió lentamente.

—Me mantendré en contacto por cualquier novedad. Como dije, en este punto, la amenaza sólo está basada en información de inteligencia del Ministerio de Defensa. Tu padre es un sucio hijo de puta, Kristen, pero está haciendo maravillas en Washington en cuanto a defensa nacional. Eso lo convierte en un objetivo, y hace de ti y Robert un objetivo igualmente. No puedes escapar de esto.

—Hay muchas cosas de las que parece que no puedo escaparme —espetó fieramente—. No significa que tengan que gustarme… Estaré lista para irme ahora, si no hay nada más.

Richard suspiró pesadamente.

—No, no hay nada más, Kristen.

Ella asintió brevemente, se volvió y dejó el cuarto. Consiguió ocultar el ligero temblor en su cuerpo hasta que llegó a su jeep, pero mientras sus dedos se apretaban sobre el volante, sintió los pequeños estremecimientos reverberar en su interior.

Robert. Sofocó un gemido mientras apoyaba la cabeza contra el volante durante largos segundos y luchaba por recomponerse. Por alguna razón, parecía que el destino buscaba destruirla. Podía ser fuerte lejos de él, pero cómo infiernos se suponía que iba a ocultar el hambre por él que carcomía su alma si era forzada a semejante proximidad con él? ¿Y por qué de pronto se preguntaba si la lucha en la que estaba enredada con su padre merecía siquiera perder algo más de un minuto de estar en los brazos de Robert?

* * * * *

Robert estaba de pie sobre el porche trasero de su casa mirando fijamente el crepúsculo de una tarde de verano en Virginia. Recordaba, hacía tiempo, ver a su padre parado aquí mientras discutía algún problema, mirando fijamente el bosque circundante frunciendo sus oscuras cejas como si las respuestas que buscaba se encontraran allí.

—La verdad es que la vida de Kriste está en peligro, Rob —su madre siguió hablando detrás de él—. He logrado convencer a William Lance, el jefe del Servicio Secreto, de mi plan. Él a cambio ha convencido al padre de ella de que este es el único curso de acción que pueden tomar para protegeros a los dos. No pensé que querrías dejar esto a extraños.

La niebla se elevaba a lo largo de las montañas, notó distantemente. Como apacibles mechones de polvo de hadas, elevándose a lo largo de la tierra. Pronto envolverían la superficie mientras la noche aparecía, trayendo un misterioso consuelo en la oscuridad.

—¿Cómo de alto es el riesgo? —preguntó finalmente, manteniendo su voz cuidadosamente uniforme.

—Ellos no están seguros aún. Pero tú sabes como son estas cosas. Podría ser un rumor; podría ser un hecho. Sin embargo no pensé que desearas correr el riesgo con la vida de ella.

Nunca. No podía haber ningún riesgo.

—¿Cuántos están en el equipo con ella? —preguntó tranquilamente.

—Cuatro, aunque dos de ellos son dudosos. Intenté que fueran eliminados, pero cuando William se acercó a su padre con la idea, él la rechazó. Sus expedientes no son tan buenos como yo hubiera querido.

Él asintió lentamente.

—Tengo a varios de los hombres que estaban conmigo en las Fuerzas Especiales trabajando aquí. Los traeré a la casa y estableceré salvaguardas. En cuanto a los hombres en el equipo de Kristen, necesitaré sus expedientes así como cualquier informe sobre ellos.

—Tengo todo conmigo —dijo ella, sonriendo dulcemente cuando él se dio vuelta para enfrentarla—. ¿Tienes alguna idea de cuánto me recuerdas a tu padre cuando me miras de ese modo? —le preguntó con cariño—. Él resolvía sus problemas más difíciles aquí, en este porche.

Su voz resonó con los recuerdos.

—Él solucionó muchos de los míos aquí fuera, también —suspiró él. Maldición, podría haber usado el consejo de su padre ahora.

Robert frotó su cuello con cansancio. Había vuelto de Texas esa mañana para encontrar a su madre esperándolo con noticias sobre que la seguridad de Kristen posiblemente podría estar en peligro y el plan que ella había puesto en movimiento para protegerla.

—¿Sabe Stewart que tú estás detrás del brillante plan de William? —le preguntó con desconfianza. Él tenía la sospecha de que el Senador sólo sabía lo que Carolyn quería que él supiera.

Ella rió serenamente.

—Daniel podrá no aprobar tu casamiento con su hija, pero está muy bien informado de tus capacidades para protegerla —no era exactamente una respuesta, pero él conocía bien ese tono de voz. No iba a conseguir nada más de ella.

—¿Y cuánto sabe Kristen? —preguntó.

—Que ella está para protegerte, y que el equipo debe protegeros a los dos. Es simplemente un asunto de proteger dos pájaros con un mismo escudo por así decirlo. Eres consciente de lo ajustado del presupuesto del gobierno, querido. La eficacia al menor coste es lo principal.

Él resopló ante esto.

—¿Cuándo llega? —necesitaba tiempo para estudiar la información que su madre había traído con ella y hacer sus propios planes en el lugar.

—Está dejando D.C. (Distrito de Columbia. Zona donde se encuentra ubicada la ciudad de Washington, capital de Estados Unidos, para que no pertenezca a ningún estado concreto.)

esta tarde. Deberían llegar a la hacienda por la mañana. Kristen está menos que contenta con el encargo, según me han dicho, pero estoy segura de que se instalará tranquilamente.

Robert le echó una mirada sospechosa.

—¿Estas segura que no hay nada de lo que te estés olvidando, madre? —Carolyn Pattinson era tan afilada como una daga cuando la necesidad se presentaba, y él claramente podía vislumbrar los afilados bordes en los cultos, calmos tonos de su voz.

Ella lo miró con un destello de risa en sus ojos mientras sus labios se curvaban en las comisuras en una sedosa sonrisa.

—Te he dicho todo lo que sé, Rob —dijo con dulzura, causándole un estremecimiento. Maldita sea, él ahora sabía que había algo que ella se estaba guardando. La única cosa de la que estaba seguro es que, fuera lo que fuera, sería información personal, y no algo que él necesitara para mantener segura a Kristen.

Él la enfrentó, lleno de resignación. Se había mantenido lejos de Kristen, tal como sabía que debía, y ahora, por alguna razón, ellos estaban siendo empujados el uno a la otra, de un modo tal que mantener las distancias sería imposible.

La necesidad de ella lo comía vivo. Saboreaba su beso en sus labios, podía oler la dulce esencia de ella en el aire a su alrededor. Y de noche, cuando debería estar durmiendo, estaba acariciando la atormentada la longitud de su polla en cambio, luchando por aliviar el hambre que lo torturaba. No había vuelto al Club, aun cuando tenía un trabajo que hacer allí. No creía tener el suficiente autocontrol para refrenarse si encontraba a Kristen allí de nuevo.

—¿Te quedas a pasar la noche? —preguntó a su madre mientras abría la puerta de la cocina para ella y se hacía a un lado.

—No esta vez —dijo ella, su voz tranquilizante, compasiva—. Tengo que regresar a D.C. a la mañana. Tengo un almuerzo al que no puedo faltar.

Él sacudió su cabeza. Su madre tenía sus dedos puestos en demasiadas instituciones y organizaciones benéficas como para que él pudiera seguirle la pista. Era una dinamo política, y él esperaba que Stewart comprendiera la joya que tenía en ella. Si Carolyn se lo proponía, vería al Senador ocupar el ala presidencial. Únicamente esperaba que ella supiera qué demonios estaba haciendo.

La acompañó desde la delantera de la casa hasta la limusina que la esperaba. Besando su mejilla, la vio entrar en la parte trasera del coche y miró como se alejaba. Había traído las semillas de su destrucción con la información sobre Kristen y la amenaza que la ponía en peligro. Que Dios los ayudara a ambos, él no sabía como demonios iba a mantener sus manos lejos de ella.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: La historia no me pertenece, historia adaptada del libro Corazones Encadenados (Capitulo 5 - Sacrificio)

Kristen había escapado de Robert ahora hacía un año, sintiendo que podía ser una debilidad para su futuro. Pero nunca esperó el sacrificio que él hizo por ella. Uno que conmocionaría su alma y destruiría las raíces de todas sus creencias.

Su sexualidad, su corazón y todo por lo que había luchado en los últimos seis años serán sometidos a prueba cuando una misión la lleve a la granja de Robert y a su cama. Allí aprenderá el verdadero sentido del hambre, del amor... y también el engaño y las mentiras que han gobernado su vida durante tanto tiempo.

Cualquier cosa que merezca la pena tenerse merece también un sacrificio. Kristen está a punto de averiguar si puede pagar el precio, y arriesgar no sólo la herencia que debería ser suya, sino también su corazón frente al hombre que todavía puede contener el fuego que arde en su alma.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Capítulo 5**

—Matthews, tú y Adams tenéis turno de día, Lowell y Danford pueden hacer las noches —informó Kristen a los cuatro hombres, mientras el ama de llaves de Robert les escoltaba a sus cuartos. Los hombres estaban en el piso inferior, Kristen estaba en el piso superior. Justo en la puerta de al lado de Robert.

—Lo haremos, Kristen —David Matthews asintió solemnemente, mientras sus ojos de cachorro le sonreían—. Por aclararlo, no deberíamos estar mucho tiempo aquí. Pattinson no parece ser alguien a quien le guste la compañía.

Kristen resopló. Robert no había dejado de mostrarse rudo desde que habían llegado aquella mañana.

—No tengo ni idea de qué demonios necesita de nosotros un ex soldado de las Fuerzas Especiales. No tiene pinta de haberse vuelto perezoso —gruñó Tim Adams mientras arrojaba su maleta sobre una de las dos camas de matrimonio que llenaban el gran dormitorio.

Los cuartos de los agentes estaban conectados, de dos en dos, a la parte trasera de la casa. Estaban aireados y cómodos, pero no eran exactamente acogedores. Robert evidentemente no era alguien que animara a sus huéspedes a quedarse de noche.

—Se acostumbrará —ella se encogió de hombros como si le fuera indiferente, pero eso también le molestaba.

Robert era considerado uno de los mejores soldados de las Fuerzas Especiales cuando se retiró tras la muerte de su padre. Su récord era impecable, sus misiones exitosas eran del noventa y nueve por ciento. Podría apresar a los cinco guardaespaldas enviados para protegerlo, y probablemente prender un equipo lleno de asesinos con el adelanto que le habían dado.

En lugar de eso, Kristen se centró en los cuatro hombres que le habían asignado. Era consciente de que Robert se había acercado a su padre teniendo en mente lo que consideraba un marido conveniente para Kristen. El senador Stewart había sido sumamente despectivo cuando le transmitió a ella aquella información.

_Como si yo lo pudiera considerarlo_, le había dicho a ella, con mofa._ Tú necesitas restricciones, Kristen, no un hombre tan anticonvencional como probablemente tú misma eres._

Anticonvencional. Él no tenía ni idea, pensó con orgullosa satisfacción mientras se preguntaba si tendría alguna idea de cuán efectivamente había soslayado las condiciones del testamento. El sexo anal podría no ser el acto más satisfactorio, pero aliviaba la furia y la tensión que la consumían.

Pero él sabía del interés de Robert ahora, y ella conocía cómo trabajaba el Senador. Uno de los hombres que estaban con ella había sido enviado no para protegerla, sino para informarle.

—Mantened vuestros ojos abiertos, y mantenedme informada —dijo a los cuatro mientras ellos la miraban—. Desharé las maletas y me encontraré con vosotros abajo para la cena. El ama de llaves dijo que es a las cinco en punto, no más tarde. Vamos a intentar no perturbar demasiado su rutina.

De hecho prefería que no perturbaran a Robert en absoluto; él no parecía contento con su presencia.

Suspirando, atravesó el vestíbulo hacia las escaleras traseras y subió rápidamente a su propio cuarto. Estaba en el lado más apartado, una pequeña suite con una enorme cama de matrimonio que la miraba de manera tan invitadora que ella no quería más que hundirse en ella. Se había pasado casi una semana durmiendo poco y eso la estaba volviendo perezosa. No podía permitirse el lujo de no ser totalmente ingeniosa en este trabajo.

Cerró la puerta tras ella, echando automáticamente la llave, y se movió a través del pequeño cuarto de espera hacia el interior de la habitación mayor. La alfombra verde oscuro abrigó sus pies cuando se quitó de una patada sus cómodos zapatos deportivos y los puso junto a la puerta.

Su maleta estaba colocada sobre el gran baúl de palo de rosa a los pies de la cama, invitadoramente abierto, y su bata descansaba encima de su cómoda ropa. Cerrando la tapa de la caja, miró silenciosamente alrededor del cuarto. Los oscuros muebles de madera de cerezo hacían parecer al cuarto más cálido, más cómodo. Esta habitación estaba hecha para el placer, para el relax, y se sentía demasiado bien.

—¿Te gusta el cuarto?

Kristen brincó de la sorpresa mientras se giraba, colocándose frente a la puerta del otro lado del cuarto que Robert había conseguido abrir sin hacer ningún ruido.

Se quedó sin aliente ante la punzada de deseo que contrajo su vientre y que envió calor a través de la vulnerable carne de entre sus muslos. Podía sentir el espeso y cálido jugo saliendo de sus pliegues, preparándola para él, haciéndole sentirse aún más dolorida.

Él estaba como para comérselo. Apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, sus musculosos brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, su mirada sombría mientras la miraba. Sus ojos verdes estaban tormentosos, con el color fluyendo e incluso cambiando mientras la tensión tensaba el aire entre ambos.

—Es bonito —ella aclaró su garganta, escondiendo su disgusto ante la gruesa ronquera de su voz.

Era tan débil. Empujó sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus vaqueros, luchando contra la necesidad de tocarlo, de saborear sus besos otra vez. Su corazón latía fuera de control, bombeando furiosamente la sangre a través de sus venas, y resonando en el brote hinchado de su clítoris.

Inhalando profundamente, tragó fuertemente mientras miraba como él bajaba sensualmente sus párpados. Podía ver la tensión sexual moverse por su cuerpo. Oscureciendo sus ojos, abultando el frente de sus vaqueros.

—Sabes que esto no funcionará —le gruñó él—. Tú, aquí, en esta casa. Si ni siquiera he podido evitar ponerte en el cuarto junto al mío, ¿cuánto tiempo crees que pasará antes de que te tenga en mi cama, Kristen?

Imágenes demasiado calientes relampaguearon en su mente. Su duro cuerpo desnudo, perfecto, con los músculos brillando de sudor mientras él se colocaba sobre ella, sus poderosos muslos moviéndose entre los de ella…

—Yo no quise esto, ni para ti ni para mí —ella sacudió su cabeza con ferocidad, luchando contra la tentación. Y esto era una tentación. La necesidad de ir a él, de aceptarlo y olvidar el juramento que había hecho hacía tanto.

Ella recordó su beso, oscuro y embriagador, las sensaciones que azotaron su sistema, cómo sus labios dominaron los suyos, su lengua yendo más allá para tomar posesión de su boca.

—Sé que no lo quieres, y sé lo que ambos estamos arriesgando —él se enderezó, apartándose del marco de la puerta—. Es por lo que he permanecido apartado de ti. Es por lo que me alejo cada noche, en lugar de secuestrarte y atarte a mi cama donde te pueda follar a voluntad. Es por lo que pienso que esta es una de las cosas más idiotas que he hecho en toda mi vida.

Agarró sus hombros, ignorando su grito sofocado mientras la atraía contra sí, bajando la cabeza.

Estaba cogida. Desvalida. Dios, él sabía demasiado bien. Demasiado caliente y seductor. Las manos de ella agarraron su cintura, sus labios abriéndose para él mientras su lengua presionaba contra ellos, con un gemido vibrando en su pecho mientras ella lo encontraba con la suya propia.

Esto no era un beso. Esto era una posesión. Esto era un hambre, una tentación y una adicción. Y ella no podía conseguir suficiente. Quería envolverse alrededor de él, perderse en el calor y el placer que Robert era.

—Que Dios nos ayude a ambos —gruñó él, liberando sus labios sólo para depositar pequeños besos contra su mandíbula y a lo largo de la línea de su garganta.

Sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de ella, sosteniéndola todavía mientras se inclinaba hacia ella, sus labios hurgando bajo el escote abierto de su blusa para pasar su lengua sobre las suaves e hinchadas curvas de la parte superior de sus senos.

Ella inclinó su cabeza, indefensa contra el placer, con los músculos incapaces de sujetar su cuello derecho, mientras un deleite sin igual la incendiaba.

-Robert —se arqueó hacia él, hacia su toque.

Sus pezones le dolían, palpitando por el toque de su boca. Esto era la locura. Era demasiada tentación, pero era diferente a todo lo que ella conocía. No era un impulso, ni era un ejercicio para controlar la ira que a veces crecía en su interior. Era una tormenta de fuego asumiendo el control de su cuerpo y su mente. Calor y excitación, y una demanda que él sólo alimentaba mientras lamía con su lengua el borde de encaje de su sujetador.

—Sabes tan bien como creía —gimió él bruscamente—. Como dulce madreselva y calor veraniego. Que Dios nos ayude, Kris, no creo que pueda controlar la necesidad de tocarte, de saborearte.

Ella tenía una semana para recordarlo. Una semana para lamentar, para necesitar, para sentirse dolorida por el más simple y pequeño toque.

—Rob.. —luchó por controlar su respiración, por hablar a través de la brutal excitación que crecía en su cuerpo.

No podía decir más, no podía hacer nada más inteligente que emitir un largo y entrecortado grito de hambre abrasadora que escapó de su garganta mientras los labios de él intentaban apartar a un lado la copa de su sujetador lo suficiente como para permitir que su lengua raspara la endurecida punta de su seno.

Ella se puso de puntillas, con sus manos sosteniendo su cabeza, apretándola más íntimamente, más duramente contra ella.

—Más —jadeó cuando él lamió otra vez. Quería sentir sus labios cerrándose sobre ella, lamiéndola, succionando la prieta punta en su boca.

—Yo iba a apartarme —gruño él guturalmente—. No iba a saborear, a tocar…

Él la levantó contra él, moviéndola a la cama, recostándola de espaldas sobre la colcha, y colocándose rápidamente a su lado. Sus labios cubrieron los suyos otra vez y la tormenta dentro de cuerpo se alimentó del hambre creciente de su beso.

Kristen era sólo vagamente consciente de sus dedos en su blusa, tirando de los botones en los ojales; sus manos callosas eran sensualmente ásperas, demandando mientras empujaban el material a un lado, y rápidamente soltaban el cierre de su sostén

No podía luchar contra los dos. Estaba ansiando esto. Este algo, su toque, tenía algo que otros no tenían. Como si un solo golpe de su dedo fuera un narcótico para sus sentidos.

—Hijo de puta, seguro que iré al infierno por esto —no hubo pausa entre sus labios y sus pezones perforados con piercings.

La espalda de Kristen se dobló, arqueándose fuertemente contra él mientras un grito rasgaba su garganta. Los labios de él cubrieron una de las doloridas puntas mientras sus dedos iban a la otra. Ágil y caliente, su lengua lo raspó mientras su boca lo tomaba, tirando del pequeño anillo de oro que perforaba el centro de la alargada punta.

Sus dedos se enredaron en el otro. Tiraron del anillo de oro, enviando fragmentos de calor desesperado y ardiente por su cuerpo mientras los dedos de ella agarraban la tela de la masculina camisa, apartándola, impaciente por sentir su piel contra ella.

Esto era el tema de sus sueños. Robert apoderándose de ella, forzando el placer por su cuerpo, sin darle tiempo a pensar o a temer

—Quiero tocarte— gimió, estremeciéndose por las sensaciones exquisitas que rasgaban su cuerpo—. Déjame tocarte, Robert.

Él le gruñó en respuesta. Ella no sabía si eso era un sí o un no.

—Ahora —se apretó contra él, tirando fuertemente de su camisa.

—No, joder —alzó la cabeza desde un enrojecido pezón agarrando las muñecas de ella, sujetándolas sobre su cabeza con una sola mano mientras la miraba fijamente con oscura y sexual mirada—. No me toques, Kris. No ahora. No de esta manera. Acabaré por hacer algo que los dos lamentaremos.

Kristen luchó por respirar.

—Puedes tenerme — susurró—. Como Sax…

Ella no podía negársele, ya no. Estaba demasiado hambrienta, demasiado salvaje por su toque. Había creído que podría mantenerse a distancia. Que podía negar su necesidad y la lujuria de él, pero ahora sabía que eso no iba a pasar. Esto no era simplemente necesidad. Era un ansia, una adicción.

Él la miró fijamente, su pecho subiendo y bajando tan rápidamente como el de ella, su cara ruborizada de excitación, de lujuria. Ella podía ver la batalla en sus ojos, la desesperante necesidad de cualquier cosa que ella ofreciera, y el conocimiento de que nunca sería suficiente.

—Es todo lo que tengo, Rob —susurró con mucho dolor—. Todo lo que puedo ofrecer —pero no era así, no realmente. Tenía el corazón, y estaba aterrada por si él ya lo poseía.

Él bajó su cabeza, apoyando la frente contra la suya mientras la miraba a los ojos.

—Tienes un trasero bastante lindo —susurró con voz sugerente, oscurecida por la lujuria—. ¿Sabes cuántas noches he soñado contigo Kristen? ¿Lo a menudo que he permanecido despierto, hambriento por ti?

Ella lamió sus labios, sintiendo el debilitante deseo correr por su cuerpo.

—Estoy aquí —susurró.

Su mano se elevó a su cara, sus dedos tocaron su mejilla con un toque tan suave como un susurro.

—Aquí estas —convino—. Y aun así, estás más lejos de lo que nunca has estado.

Kristen lo miró confusa mientras él soltaba sus muñecas y se forzaba a apartarse de ella. Y realmente se forzaba. Podía verlo en cada línea de su cuerpo, en la tensa y furiosa mueca de su boca.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —sacudió su cabeza, tirando de los bordes de su camisa para unirlos mientras él se levantaba de la cama y se ponía de pie, mirándola.

Rompió su corazón el necesitarle como lo hacía y el saber que nunca podría tenerlo y a la vez mantener el juramento que se había hecho a sí misma y a su madre. Un juramento que pesaba en su alma más y más cada día.

Él sacudió su cabeza brevemente.

—Tengo que irme jodidamente lejos de aquí antes de tomar algo que no quieres dar. Y eso nos haría daño a los dos.

Antes de que ella pudiera hablar, él se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta que unía los dos cuartos, cerrándola firmemente entre ellos.

—Pero yo quiero dártelo, Robert —susurró ella tristemente—. Más de lo que tú sabes. Y más de lo que nunca sabrás.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: La historia no me pertenece, historia adaptada del libro Corazones Encadenados (Capitulo 5 - Sacrificio)

Kristen había escapado de Robert ahora hacía un año, sintiendo que podía ser una debilidad para su futuro. Pero nunca esperó el sacrificio que él hizo por ella. Uno que conmocionaría su alma y destruiría las raíces de todas sus creencias.

Su sexualidad, su corazón y todo por lo que había luchado en los últimos seis años serán sometidos a prueba cuando una misión la lleve a la granja de Robert y a su cama. Allí aprenderá el verdadero sentido del hambre, del amor... y también el engaño y las mentiras que han gobernado su vida durante tanto tiempo.

Cualquier cosa que merezca la pena tenerse merece también un sacrificio. Kristen está a punto de averiguar si puede pagar el precio, y arriesgar no sólo la herencia que debería ser suya, sino también su corazón frente al hombre que todavía puede contener el fuego que arde en su alma.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Capítulo 6**

Debería haberse mantenido jodidamente alejado de ella, como había intentado. No debería haber entrado en su habitación y tan cierto como que el infierno existía que no debería haberla tocado. Pero lo hizo. Desvalido por la necesidad de probarla, de tocarla. Ella era un narcótico para sus sentidos, envolviéndose alrededor de él como la llamada lujuriosa y apasionada de una sirena a la que no se podía negar. La ansiaba.

Robert no recordaba si había sentido alguna vez una necesidad tan fuerte, tan imperiosa. Ninguna mujer lo había afectado de esta manera; ninguna había puesto a prueba el control que había mantenido durante años.

"_Una buena mujer merece cualquier sacrificio_, _hijo_". El recuerdo de las palabras de su padre resonaba en su cabeza mientras miraba el oscuro bosque desde el porche trasero. "_Ella aliviará tu alma y mientras tanto tu arderás desde dentro hacia fuera. Por esa clase de mujer merece la pena morir, incluso más, es por lo que merece la pena vivir"_.

Él sabía que sus padres no habían tenido siempre buenos tiempos juntos. Su relación se había visto obstaculizada por los padres de ella, y por la sexualidad extrema de Victor Pattinson.

Robert todavía recordaba la primera vez que llegó a casa y lo descubrió. Había estado en el colegio, estaba bastante crecidito y había vuelto a casa de improviso. Se topó con algo que incluso ahora deseaba no haber descubierto, por el simple hecho de que eran sus padres.

Se encogió de hombros ante esos incómodos recuerdos. Pero pensar en ello fue lo que atrajo a Kristen a su mente. Lo erótico que sería abrazarla, viendo como otro hombre la tocaba, realizando todas sus fantasías más sensuales.

Ella era una criatura sumamente sexual. Lo había visto en El Club, y la información que había obtenido más tarde sólo había reforzado aquella impresión.

Sus requerimientos en cuanto a la conducta sexual con los miembros del club eran simples. No quería juegos preliminares, no quería ni que la besaran ni abrazaran; sólo quería que la follaran. Y ella misma había hecho cumplir esas demandas. Porque esas cosas la hacían débil. La hacían desear. Y Robert sabía que él la hacía desear esas cosas, las mismas que ella nunca podría tener con los otros.

Y ahora estaba aquí. En alguna parte de su de casa, de su vida. Él no tenía ninguna otra opción, sólo quedarse cerca de ella, protegerla, y protegerla del espía que Stewart había colocado dentro de su casa para vigilar a Kristen e informarle de cualquier mala conducta sexual.

Se movió incómodamente, apoyándose contra el poste, deseando poder aliviar la presión en sus vaqueros sólo un poco. Su erección lo estaba matando. Alejarse de Kristen era la cosa más difícil que hubiera hecho alguna vez en su vida, pero que Dios le ayudara, se estaba muriendo por ella.

_Puedes tenerme… como Sax…_ Las palabras susurraban en su mente mientras cerraba sus ojos atormentado por el deseo.

Como Sax. Él podría tenerla analmente.

La furia pulsó en su interior mientras apretaba los dientes luchando contra la necesidad de tener todo de ella. Lo quería todo, y el hecho de no poder luchar contra el escudo que había entre ellos lo enfurecía.

Podría luchar contra otro hombre, o contra cualquier peligro que la amenazara. Podría seducirla, si fuera simplemente cabezonería, ganar la discusión si fuera la cólera la que los apartaba. Pero esto era algo que escapaba a su control. Algo que la destruiría si él le obligara a escoger.

Así que él tenía que escoger. Porque no podía soportar el dolor que había visto en sus ojos, y la necesidad que sintió estremecer su cuerpo. No podía aquietar la necesidad de abrazarla, de enseñarle, solamente con su toque, el amor que sentía por ella. Un amor que sabía que le destruiría eventualmente, porque no podía tenerla completamente. No ahora. Ni nunca.

—No estás aquí para aconsejarme esta vez, Papá —susurró mientras miraba hacia las montañas que su padre tanto había amado.

Echaba de menos al hombre cuyo consejo había ido a buscar tantas veces durante sus años de adulto. Su muerte, cinco años antes, había dejado un vacío en su alma que resonaba con pesar en ocasiones como ésta.

Su padre lo había educado con valores sólidos, con un sentido sobre la familia y el honor que había rechazado romper ahora. Los hechos eran los hechos. No podía poseer plenamente a la mujer que amaba con cada latido de su corazón, pero podría darle un momento sin presión, sin demandas. Un tiempo para atesorar en sus corazones en los largos y solitarios años que vendrían.

Bajó la cabeza, agarrando con sus manos sus antebrazos mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho y comenzaba a dar ligeros golpes con la puntera de su bota contra la base del poste. No había nada más que pudiera hacer.

—Sabes, no es una idea muy brillante permanecer ahí de pie a plena vista cuando posiblemente tienes un terrorista o algún otro asaltante desconocido esperando para reventarte el culo.

Él sonrió abiertamente mientras Kristen hablaba desde la puerta trasera, con voz irritada y todavía oscurecida por la excitación. Se preguntó si ella sabría cómo ese ronco sonido le volvía loco por follarla.

Se giró hacia ella al tiempo que ella salía al porche, mirándolo con cautela.

—Lo siento, a veces mi control no es lo que me gustaría que fuera —gruñó con un borde de autoburla—. Lo que no dice mucho sobre mi condición de Troyano, ¿no?

—Los Troyanos —ella sacudió su cabeza ante el título que la mujer de Stanton había dado a los ocho hombres que había identificado como parte del exclusivo club masculino—. Imagino que eres más parecido a ellos de lo que cualquiera de nosotros quisiera admitir ahora. Pero no cambia el hecho de que no eres indestructible. No deberías estar fuera al aire libre de esta manera.

—Mi nuca no cosquillea de momento, no estoy preocupado —dijo él, asombrado por el placer que simplemente mirarla le producía.

Quería verla vestida simplemente con la luz de la luna, al alcance de él, con su cuerpo brillando por la humedad, y con el brillo de deseo en sus ojos. El hambre que sentía sólo por eso le golpeó hasta el mismo corazón de su ser.

—Oh Señor, otro hombre con nuca cosquilleante —refunfuñó ella—. Te diré lo mismo que a mi jefe: hacen lociones para ese tipo de cosas.

Una risa sorprendida escapó de sus labios. Ella era tan atrevida y mordaz como el demonio. Le gustaba mucho esta forma de ser de ella. Había echado de menos sus devastadoras réplicas, su risa provocadora. No se había dado cuenta de cuánto hasta ahora.

Ella se le acercó más, su olor, limpio y fresco, con un pequeño rastro de melocotón, lo envolvió, haciéndole ansiar el probarla otra vez. Quería abrir sus piernas ampliamente y lamer toda la dulce nata que su cuerpo tenía para dar. Atiborrarse de su pasión, de sus gritos y de su dulce liberación.

—Ven aquí —la arrastró a sus brazos, ignorando sus protestas, aguantando el aliento por la intimidad del acto.

Sabía que esto era uno de sus tabús. Nada de abrazos o juegos preliminares. Esas reglas que él quería y podía romper.

Pero se sorprendió cuando, después de mantenerse rígida unos segundos, ella comenzó a relajarse contra él, sus manos colocándose cautelosamente en su cintura al mismo tiempo que él apoyaba la mejilla en su cabeza. Sus manos acariciaron su trasero, sus dedos comenzaron a trabajar los músculos de ahí, mientras en sus labios se formaba una sonrisa.

—Lo siento —susurró ella firmemente—. No quiero hacer esto más duro de lo que ya es.

Él rió contra su pelo. Si se pusiera más duro se quemaría en sus pantalones.

—Déjame sólo abrazarte —susurró al final profundamente, respondiendo a la necesidad de sentirla contra él, al dolor de protegerla que era como un cuchillo en su alma—. Sólo un minuto, Kris. Déjame sujetarte.

La noche los envolvió, silenciosa, tranquilizadora. El sonido de las ranas en la charcas del pasto, el lejano ulular de un búho, el canto del chotacabras desde un árbol en el patio trasero. La noche los envolvió, ocultó sus miedos, sus hambres, y durante aquellos pocos y preciosos minutos, les trajo un poco de paz a los dos.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: La historia no me pertenece, historia adaptada del libro Corazones Encadenados (Capitulo 5 - Sacrificio)

Kristen había escapado de Robert ahora hacía un año, sintiendo que podía ser una debilidad para su futuro. Pero nunca esperó el sacrificio que él hizo por ella. Uno que conmocionaría su alma y destruiría las raíces de todas sus creencias.

Su sexualidad, su corazón y todo por lo que había luchado en los últimos seis años serán sometidos a prueba cuando una misión la lleve a la granja de Robert y a su cama. Allí aprenderá el verdadero sentido del hambre, del amor... y también el engaño y las mentiras que han gobernado su vida durante tanto tiempo.

Cualquier cosa que merezca la pena tenerse merece también un sacrificio. Kristen está a punto de averiguar si puede pagar el precio, y arriesgar no sólo la herencia que debería ser suya, sino también su corazón frente al hombre que todavía puede contener el fuego que arde en su alma.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Capítulo 7**

Él no fue a su cama aquella noche, como ella esperaba. Kristen permaneció despierta durante mucho tiempo, escuchando por si venía, con su cuerpo sensibilizado, listo, dolorido por él. Miró la puerta que conectaba ambas habitaciones hasta que sus ojos finalmente se cerraron de cansancio y el sueño la reclamó, mientras sueños poco reparadores la atormentaban.

La siguiente mañana se sentó con los ojos turbios y muy irritable sobre una taza de café, escuchando cómo Matthews y Adams comentaban los informes del día anterior. No había señales de intrusos, ni un susurro de peligro. Aparte de un ciervo masticando hierba en el patio trasero, no había nada que señalar.

—Cubriré el interior hoy —dijo Matthews pensativamente—. Adams se ocupará del exterior. Supongo que tú te pegarás al señor Don Oscuro y Sombrío Pattinson —se rió disimuladamente de ella.

Kristen alzó una ceja burlona.

—¿Oscuro y Sombrío? —le preguntó, curiosa.

—Sip, bajó pronto a desayunar pareciéndose a un nubarrón antes de encerrarse en su oficina. Apenas nos dijo una palabra o dos.

Al menos a ellos les había hablado.

Ella alzó su hombro como si no le importara.

—Quizá no le guste la compañía.

Tim Adams resopló.

—Quizá nosotros seamos la compañía equivocada. Por lo que vi la noche pasada, tú le gustabas bastante.

Ella le miró despacio, cuidando de mantener su semblante en blanco.

—¿Perdóname? —dijo cuidadosamente, su cuerpo tensándose ante el insulto implícito en la voz masculina.

Él la miró, con una mirada condenatoria.

—Te vi en el porche con él la noche pasada —espetó—. Os estabais volviendo un poco íntimos y personales, ¿no era así?

—Y tú te estás volviendo un poco metomentodo, ¿no? —lanzó ella como respuesta.

—Yo diría demasiado metomentodo —la voz de Robert era peligrosamente suave mientras entraba en la habitación—. ¿Tienes que tener una opinión sobre lo cercano que estoy o no a mi hermanastra? —preguntó al guardaespaldas suavemente mientras se acercaba a la mesa.

Kristen le lanzó una mirada y rápidamente se puso en pie.

—Dios, ¿no hay suficiente testosterona en este cuarto? —gruñó irritada—. ¿Qué demonios pasa con vosotros, chicos? —se giró hacia Tim Adams—. Lo que yo haga no es de vuestra maldita incumbencia. Y tú — golpeó con el dedo el pecho de Robert de manera firme, luchando por ocultar un estremecimiento cuando esos fríos y acerados ojos verdes la miraron— no eres mi guardián. No necesito que nadie defienda mi honor o lo que diablos creas que estás haciendo.

Esto era simplemente genial. Estaba casi segura de quién era el espía de su padre. Tim Adams era tan moralista como se pudiera ser. Sus puntos de vista sobre las mujeres y lo que debían o no debían hacer eran tan rígidos como los del Senador.

La expresión de Robert no cambió. Permaneció tan dura como una piedra y mucho más peligroso mientras se giraba hacia Adams.

—Llamaré a tu superior yo mismo —le dijo rotundamente—. Hasta entonces, quédate jodidamente lejos de mi vista, o lo lamentarás —agarró la muñeca de Kristen mientras sus ojos se abrían, sorprendidos—. Y tú, tengo que hablar contigo.

Antes de que ella pudiera detenerle, la estaba empujando tras él, de nuevo. Maldición, se estaba cansando de que él tirara de ella como en la época medieval.

—Robert, ¿te ha dicho alguien alguna vez que eres como un grano en el culo? —espetó mientras él la arrojaba al estudio y cerraba la puerta tras ellos.

—¿Alguien te ha dicho alguna vez que pondrías a prueba la paciencia de un santo? —contestó él—. Deberías haberme dejado matarle. Lo habría disfrutado.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco ante su tono sanguinario.

—Es un gilipollas. Si los mataras a todos, no habría hombres para continuar la especie —le informó sarcásticamente—. ¿Y cuál es tu jodido problema, de todas formas?

—El bastardo ha estado husmeando por mi casa toda la noche —gruñó—. Si le hubiera cogido escuchando en cualquiera de nuestras puertas otra vez le hubiera matado.

La sorpresa ensanchó sus ojos mientras le miraba fijamente.

—Justo lo que necesito —suspiró rudamente ella—. Ignórale. No sería bueno apartarle de la misión, porque sospecho que al menos dos de los hombres han sido enviados deliberadamente para vigilarme. Es el deporte favorito del Senador, hacer que me espíen.

El alzó sus labios burlonamente.

—No te daré mi opinión sobre el Senador —ladró—. No puedo creer que mi madre se haya casado con ese bastardo.

Kristen hacía lo imposible por intentar creerlo ella misma. Carolyn era una cálida y protectora persona, a parte de ser increíblemente inteligente. Era una de las uniones más improbables que alguna vez hubiera visto.

—¿Es por eso por lo que estabas imposible esta mañana? —ella se movió hacia el sofá y se sentó fatigosamente. Maldición, necesitaba unas cuantas horas más de sueño, o un tazón enorme de café para ella sola.

—No estaba imposible —le informó él rudamente—. Simplemente soy precavido. No me gusta que la gente husmee en mi casa escuchando tras las puertas, Kristen. Me encargaré de él la próxima vez que lo vea.

Kristen suspiró ante su tono de voz, mientras acariciaba con sus dedos los rizos perezosos que habían escapado de su gruesa trenza.

—Encárgate de él, entonces —encogió de hombros negligentemente—. Es tu casa, no la mía.

El gruñó ante eso, moviéndose para situarse frente a ella, mirándola mientras sus ojos cambiaban del frío acero al gris tormentoso.

—Suéltate el pelo —ordenó suavemente—. Lentamente.

Ella se quedó sin aliento, mientras su vientre se estremecía con una instantánea excitación. Una rápida mirada a sus muslos le dijo que él no estaba de humor para discutir. Estaba completamente erecto, su polla tensando la cremallera de sus vaqueros mientras la miraba.

—¿Y qué hay de los oídos tras las puertas? —preguntó sin respiración.

—Déjale escuchar —espetó él—. No voy a tomar tu virginidad, pero maldita sea si dejo esa dulce boca tuya inocente durante mucho más tiempo. Dime, Kristen, ¿es verdad que nunca has tomado a nadie ahí? ¿Nunca has sentido el ansia de sentir una polla dura presionando entre tus labios, latiendo con la necesidad de llenar tu boca?

Oh, Dios. Su boca se estaba haciendo agua con la necesidad que sentía ahora mientras sus labios se secaban con nerviosismo. Se los lamió rápidamente, conteniendo el aliento al ver cómo sus ojos se oscurecían con ese movimiento.

—No lo he hecho —sacudió su cabeza, hipnotizada por el cambiante color de sus ojos.

Nunca lo había hecho. No había sentido deseo de hacerlo, hasta ahora. Agarró con una mano el cojín junto a ella, clavando las uñas en la tela mientras el bulto en los vaqueros de él parecía hacerse mayor.

—No seguiré tus reglas —gruñó él—. Compartirás mi cama. Te tocaré, te sujetaré, te besaré donde me de la gana. Si no puedes manejar eso, Kris, entonces mejor que te vayas de mi granja ahora mismo. Porque maldito sea si vuelvo a luchar contra la necesidad sabiendo lo caliente y hambrienta que puedes volverte.

Ella perdió el aliento. Allí sentada, mirándole, el fuego explotó en su cuerpo, recorriendo sus venas y haciendo que sus jugos se derramaran de su desesperado coño. No pudo contener el suplicante gemido que escapó de sus labios, o la repentina y sobrecogedora urgencia de experimentar cada toque, cada sensación que él había sembrado en el interior de su mente.

—Deshaz esa jodida trenza —gruñó él—. Ahora.

¿La trenza? Ella parpadeó durante un segundo, confundida, su mente tan entrampada con las imágenes de los dos unidos, de sus brazos alrededor de ella, de su largo cuerpo protegiéndola, poseyéndola, que por un momento no supo qué quería decir. Entonces volvió a parpadear mientras comprendió, alzando sus manos, pasando la longitud de su pelo por encima de su hombro mientras tiraba de la goma que sujetaba la trenza en su lugar.

En unos minutos, su pelo se extendió sobre sus hombros, los largos y fieros rizos cayendo a su alrededor en salvaje desorden.

—Dios, es tan hermoso —susurró él, su voz espesa por el deseo mientras ella empujaba la masa sobre sus hombros nerviosamente.

—Ahora, ponte de pie. Quiero verte desvestirte. Del todo, Kristen. Déjame ver ese caliente y pequeño cuerpo por el que he estado muriendo.

Ella podía oír la furiosa hambre de su voz, podía ver la lujuria brillando en sus oscurecidos ojos. Se levantó despacio, mientras sus manos iban hacia los botones de su blusa e intentaba permanecer estable.

Él se cernió sobre ella. Nunca se había dado cuenta antes, no realmente, de lo alto y amplio que él era, de lo increíblemente fuerte y pesado. La cubriría como si fuera una sábana; la protegería incluso de sus propios miedos.

—Estoy asustada —susurró de repente, aunque sus dedos no se detuvieron mientras acababa de desabotonar la blusa—. Nunca he hecho esto antes, Rob.

No de esta manera. Antes, en El Club, había sabido las reglas, había sabido lo que iba a ocurrir. Ella se duchaba, se desvestía y se preparaba a sí misma en la privacidad de su cuarto antes de colocarse una bata y bajar a la zona del bar. Allí, pedía un whisky con hielos, se bebía el líquido para darse valor y se giraba hacia cualquiera que fuera el miembro que la esperaba.

Había pocos preliminares antes de tenderse en la mesa y ser empalada por una dura y ansiosa polla. No había besos, no había juegos previos y no había anticipación.

Los dedos de él se detuvieron mientras se desabrochaba su propia camisa. Acercándose más, enmarcó la cara de ella con sus manos, mirándola fijamente y manteniéndola cautiva mientras depositaba un suave beso en sus labios.

—Voy a comerte entera —le advirtió sensualmente—. No va a quedar un lugar en tu cuerpo que no conozca mi beso, o una simple célula que no llore por mi toque. No hay motivo para estar asustada, cariño. Ningún motivo en absoluto. Todo lo que voy a hacer es amarte.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: La historia no me pertenece, historia adaptada del libro Corazones Encadenados (Capitulo 5 - Sacrificio)

Kristen había escapado de Robert ahora hacía un año, sintiendo que podía ser una debilidad para su futuro. Pero nunca esperó el sacrificio que él hizo por ella. Uno que conmocionaría su alma y destruiría las raíces de todas sus creencias.

Su sexualidad, su corazón y todo por lo que había luchado en los últimos seis años serán sometidos a prueba cuando una misión la lleve a la granja de Robert y a su cama. Allí aprenderá el verdadero sentido del hambre, del amor... y también el engaño y las mentiras que han gobernado su vida durante tanto tiempo.

Cualquier cosa que merezca la pena tenerse merece también un sacrificio. Kristen está a punto de averiguar si puede pagar el precio, y arriesgar no sólo la herencia que debería ser suya, sino también su corazón frente al hombre que todavía puede contener el fuego que arde en su alma.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Capítulo 8**

Podría haberse ahogado en su beso. Kristen gimoteó bajo su lasciva demanda mientras Robert la hacía reclinarse contra su semidesnudo cuerpo durante largos momentos, recorriendo con sus manos su espalda y caderas mientras sus labios y lengua poseían los de ella con seguridad, como si tuviera un derecho que ella sabía que nunca sería capaz de negarle.

Enterró las manos en las gruesas y cortas hebras de su pelo mientras se arqueaba más cerca de él, tratando se sentir cada pulgada, cada duro músculo y cada fuerte contorno del fiero cuerpo masculino contra el que estaba aplastada. No podía acercarse lo suficiente, no podía sentirle lo bastante profundo dentro de su piel.

Cada respiración que daba se llenaba de su esencia, de su pasión, hasta que sintió que iba a ser consumida por él.

—Bien, nena —gruñó él rudamente mientras apartaba sus labios de ella un momento después, empujando con sus manos la blusa por sus hombros antes de deslizar sus labios por su cuello y hacia abajo, encontrando las cremosas e hinchadas curvas de sus senos haciendo que ella se arqueara hacia él. Era el cielo y el infierno. Éxtasis y agonía.

—Me estás matando —murmuró ella, sintiendo sus dedos en la hebilla de su cinturón, liberándolo rápidamente antes de atacar el cierre y la cremallera de sus vaqueros.

En unos minutos él la había desnudado casi por completo, excepto por el húmedo tanga violeta que llevaba. Sus jugos habían salido de su coño, empapando el pequeño triángulo entre sus muslos. Robert deslizó el dorso de sus dedos por el suave tejido.

—Voy a hacer que grites para mí —le advirtió, con voz ronca y profunda, más oscura de lo que ella le había oído nunca—. Voy a hacer que ardas, Kris, de más de una manera.

Ella tembló de placer simplemente por su voz. El tono grave raspó sus terminaciones nerviosas e hizo que se sintiera dolorida de un modo que nunca había sentido antes. Nunca había conocido esta sobrecogedora compulsión, esta ansia por el toque de otra persona.

—Rob, esto me está matando —jadeó por el exceso de sensaciones, temblando mientras los labios de él provocaban la punta de su pezón, calentándolo con su aliento, casi rozándolo, jugando con él.

—Entonces casi seguro que habrás muerto antes de que acabe, si esto te está matando ahora —ella podía oír el tono de diversión lindando en los bordes de su pasión—. Simplemente relájate, Kris. No tienes que preocuparte de nada aquí. No tienes nada que temer. Me ocuparé de ti, nena.

Ella se tensó, gritando cuando sus labios agarraron el pequeño aro dorado que perforaba uno de sus pezones y tiraron de él. Podía sentir el placer azotando su cuerpo, llamas derramándose en su útero mientras dejaba caer las manos sobre sus hombros, clavando las uñas en los duros músculos masculinos.

—Mmm —murmuró él suavemente—. Cuanto respondes. Vamos a ver qué más te gusta ahora.

Su lengua revoloteó sobre la punta mientras su boca cubría el pico de su hinchado pecho, succionándolo en el interior cálido y húmedo de su boca provocando que un estrangulado ruego surgiera de la garganta de ella.

No podía soportarlo. Su cabeza cayó sobre sus hombros, mientras sus ojos se cerraban desvalidos al tiempo que él la tumbaba sobre el sofá, depositándola en toda su longitud y cubriéndola con su largo cuerpo. Su boca no dejó su fiera succión; su lengua no dejó de torturarla con relámpagos de éxtasis retorciendo el anillo dorado que perforaba su carne.

Yació sobre ella, su amplio pecho desnudo, sus manos provocando el fuego que rabiaba por su corriente sanguínea mientras la acariciaba. La callosa calidez de sus dedos raspaba su cadera, su muslo, acercándose de manera constante al dolor agonizante entre sus muslos.

Cuando la abarcó allí, Kristen se arqueó hacia él, emitiendo una súplica espontánea y rota desde su garganta.

—Oh, Dios, Robert —gritó—. Por favor, duele…

Ella quería gritar por el sobrecogedor placer, el vacío, el dolor en sus terminaciones nerviosas que parecía aumentar más y más intenso con cada toque.

—Tranquila, nena —sus labios susurraron contra la concha de su oreja—. Haré que el dolor se vaya, Kristen. En algún momento…

Sus dedos se movieron más firmemente contra el húmedo monte de su coño, presionando con su mano el torturado clítoris y enviando explosiones brillantes de candente calor a través de su corriente sanguínea.

¿En algún momento? Para ese instante ella estaría a punto de disolverse por el eléctrico placer antes de que él lo apagara. Pero no podía protestar, no podía negar las intensas sensaciones que él estaba provocando en su cuerpo.

—Maldición, tu coño es tan caliente que estás quemándome la mano —gruñó él, con voz torturada por su propia excitación mientras movía los labios desde sus pechos hacia abajo.

Kristen se quedó sin aliento al sentir el viaje de sus labios por su estómago, su abdomen, la lengua lamiendo su carne, el calor de sus labios chamuscando su piel.

—¿Sabes lo que voy a hacer, Kris? —preguntó él suavemente mientras llegaba al elástico de sus bragas de seda.

Ella gimoteó ante el amenazador tono de su voz.

—Voy a hacer lo que ningún otro hombre en El Club se ha atrevido a hacer. Voy a comer tu dulce coño hasta que grites por correrte. Hasta que me ruegues que alivie el dolor que va a consumirte.

—Lo haré ahora —gritó ella, segura de que no había modo de que pudiera soportar más placer—. Estoy rogando ahora, Robert.

Él cloqueó divertido contra la seda que cubría su clítoris, haciendo que se retorciera por la sensación. Ella no iba a soportarlo. Su cuerpo ya estaba pinzado en la fiebre de la excitación.

—Luego —continuó él— voy a darte la vuelta y voy a azotar ese precioso culo tuyo hasta que se vuelva de un brillante y fiero color rojo, por hacerme esperar tanto jodido tiempo por ti.

Ella se estremeció, su vientre convulsionándose y llegando casi al clímax simplemente por la amenaza en sí.

—¿Te gusta ese pensamiento? —le preguntó él, con una voz demasiado gentil, demasiado profunda como para ser nada más que una amenaza—. Puedo decirte que sí, nena. Tus bragas están tan jodidamente mojadas ahora que pronto empezarán a gotear.

Ella apretó las manos en su pelo mientras él deslizaba sus dedos bajo el elástico de sus bragas y comenzaba a bajar el tejido. Despacio, demasiado despacio, hasta que la seda reveló los hinchados y desnudos pliegues a su mirada.

Se detuvo entonces, tensando su cuerpo sobre ella mientras ella le miraba con nebuloso placer.

Tenía la cara enrojecida, los labios hinchados y sensuales; sus ojos eran como nubes de tormenta, llenos de más sombras de tonos grises de los que ella pensaba que existían. Entonces, bajó la cabeza.

Suspendida en un listón de torturante placer, Kristen no pudo hacer nada más que temblar violentamente mientras su lengua golpeteaba sobre la resbaladiza carne de su coño antes de insinuarse en la estrecha abertura y deslizarse a través de ella con devastadores resultados.

Era humillante correrse tan fácilmente. Debería haber tenido suficiente control como para, al menos, saber que iba a llegar el orgasmo. En lugar de eso, la altitud de la excitación, el calor de su lengua y el placer explosivo la deshicieron.

Se arqueó hacia él, rompiendo con su grito el silencio de la habitación mientras todo dentro de ella explotaba por el lametón. Su clítoris palpitó, pulsó y su vagina derramó la gruesa y resbaladiza esencia de su liberación.

—Lo siento —gritó, con la vergüenza devorándola incluso aunque la tormenta de su cuerpo le había robado la razón—. Oh, Dios,Rob, lo siento.

Sus bragas fueron rasgadas de sus muslos y descartadas mientras él se movía más abajo, presionando para que ella abriera más las piernas, con su caliente respiración como si fuera un latigazo de sensaciones contra su sensible coño.

Kristen tembló con el exceso de sensaciones que todavía la atravesaban, al igual que el hambre. No podía controlar la necesidad, el feroz latido de desesperación o sus propios gritos jadeantes. A pesar de su orgasmo, necesitaba más. Mucho más.

—Shhhhh, nena, no hemos acabado aún —la tranquilizó él, con voz prieta, un rudo gruñido que la suavizó, que le aseguró que su placer simplemente había empujado más alta la excitación masculina—. Está bien, Kris. Ahora, voy a hacer que crezca de nuevo. No he acabado contigo y aún duraremos bastante.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: La historia no me pertenece, historia adaptada del libro Corazones Encadenados (Capitulo 5 - Sacrificio)

Kristen había escapado de Robert ahora hacía un año, sintiendo que podía ser una debilidad para su futuro. Pero nunca esperó el sacrificio que él hizo por ella. Uno que conmocionaría su alma y destruiría las raíces de todas sus creencias.

Su sexualidad, su corazón y todo por lo que había luchado en los últimos seis años serán sometidos a prueba cuando una misión la lleve a la granja de Robert y a su cama. Allí aprenderá el verdadero sentido del hambre, del amor... y también el engaño y las mentiras que han gobernado su vida durante tanto tiempo.

Cualquier cosa que merezca la pena tenerse merece también un sacrificio. Kristen está a punto de averiguar si puede pagar el precio, y arriesgar no sólo la herencia que debería ser suya, sino también su corazón frente al hombre que todavía puede contener el fuego que arde en su alma.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Capítulo 9**

Estaba siendo torturada. Él era un cruel y malvado sádico por hacer las cosas que le estaba haciendo.

Acomodado entre sus muslos, con su boca adorándola, su lengua alternativamente calmaba y estimulaba los pliegues hinchados de su coño. Su lengua presionaba dentro de su vagina, envíandole a un orgasmo que la hizo gritar pidiendo clemencia. Ella se arqueó contra su agarre, luchando contra las manos que la anclaban al sofá y rogando, suplicándole que aliviara la tormenta que cabalgaba despiadadamente por su cuerpo.

Cuando él finalmente se elevó de entre sus muslos, sus ojos estaban negros por la lujuria y su cara enrojecida. Kristen se estremeció por el agotamiento, con sus necesidades y la sangre tronando por su cuerpo. Cómo podía imaginar siquiera la necesidad de llegar de nuevo al clímax, la verdad no lo sabía. Pero el azote de llamaradas de placer que sentía lamiendo su cuerpo le aseguraba que estaba más que dispuesta para más. Lista y complaciente, hambrienta e impaciente.

La respiración se le atascó en la garganta mientras las manos de él se dirigían a la hebilla de su cinturón. Se lamió los labios, bajando los ojos con el exceso de pasión que surgía a través de su cuerpo, y le miró mientras él despacio comenzaba a desabrocharlo. El cuero cayó a un lado y sus manos fueron soltando los botones metálicos que se esforzaban por quedarse cerrados sobre su erección.

—Desearía que pudieras ver tu cara —susurró él—. Excitada y húmeda, tus labios hinchados y rojos y muy, muy follable. Es mi turno, Kris. ¿Estás lista para mí?

Su turno. Quiso gemir al comprender lo que estaba por venir. En lugar de eso, miró con ansiosa anticipación como él bajaba sus vaqueros y los cómodos calzoncillos tipo boxer, revelando la larga y gruesa erección a su mirada.

Su matriz se convulsionó en dolorosa excitación mientras se le hacía la boca agua al ver la oscura carne. Las venas gruesas palpitaban por la sangre, con la acampanada cabeza brillando por las gotas de precorrida, enrojecida con un rojo rabioso e impaciente por ser atendida.

—Siéntate —gruñó él—. Quiero mirarte cuando me tomes con esa boca tan dulce que tienes, Kris.

Ella se sentó despacio, entrecerrando los ojos ante la demandante longitud de carne masculina mientras se acercaba más y más a su boca. En unos segundos, estuvo golpeando contra sus labios mientras un rudo y varonil gemido envolvía sus sentidos.

Sus labios se abrieron, su lengua se esforzó por acariciar la brillante cabeza de su polla, probando la salada y salvaje esencia de él. Un gemido bajo salió de su pecho mientras alzaba las manos, los dedos de una envolviéndose alrededor de la parte inferior del eje mientras la otra tocaba tentativamente las tensas esferas de abajo.

—Santo cielo —gimió él, ensartando las manos en el cabello de ella, apretando las hebras hasta que pequeños dardos de dolor comenzaron a recorrer su cabeza—. Es tan bueno, nena. Tan bueno.

Ella miró hacia arriba aturdida, equilibrándose en la cima de una excitación como nunca antes había conocido. Su cuerpo entero dolía por la necesidad de liberarse, aunque había pasado la última hora experimentando un orgasmo tras otro. Sin embargo, parecía que no podía correrse lo suficientemente duro, lo suficientemente largo, como para acallar las llamas que rabiaban en su cuerpo. Sólo se volvía más caliente… más hambrienta.

—Dios, sí —siseó Robert mientras ella abría la boca y tomaba la cabeza de su polla en el interior de su calor.

Cerró sus labios sobre él, acariciándolo con la lengua mientras movía la mano sobre la dura y acerada carne. Le miraba, en trance, mientras el éxtasis consumía su cara, los masculinos ojos brillando semicerrados mientras luchaba por respirar.

Kristen dejó que su lengua golpeara y acariciara mientras movía los labios sobre él. Se acercó a él, succionándole tan profundo como se atrevía, amando la aspereza de su respiración, la manera en la que sus dedos se tensaban en su pelo por su placer. Era más que simple excitación. Era destructivo para sus sentidos, para sus emociones.

—Maldición, estás hermosa así —gruñó él, apretando sus dientes mientras la lengua de ella se movía contra la ultrasensible carne bajo la cabeza.

Tensó los muslos ante esa caricia, flexionando el abdomen con un estremecimiento convulsivo.

—Es bueno —espetó—. Chúpame más profundo, nena. Un poco más fuerte… Diablos… sí…

Su gran cuerpo pareció estar atravesado con feroces tremblores. Ella podía sentir las duras flexiones de su polla en su boca y su mano, podía ver el esfuerzo que le costaba controlar su necesidad de liberarse en los duros contornos de su estómago.

— Kristen—sus caderas ahora empujaban su erección más profundamente en su boca, envíando la acampanada y flexible cabeza aún más cerca de su garganta—. Nena, me voy a correr —advirtió roncamente, tirando con ambas manos del pelo de ella mientras obviamente luchaba por evitar introducirse demasiado profundamente en su garganta—. Nena, no puedo esperar. Déjame ir si no quieres esto.

Sin embargo, sus manos no aflojaron su agarre. La mantenía quieta para penetrar su boca, moviéndose adelante y atrás rápidamente entre sus labios mientras su polla parecía hincharse contra su lengua.

Ella gimió, un bajo y reflexivo sonido que señalaba su propia necesidad de que él se liberara, del deseo de sentir la pasión que nunca podría experimentar plenamente.

—Ahora —él se movió más rápido, follándola más allá de sus labios con una desesperación que no hizo más que espolear la de ella.

Se tensó contra él, succionando más duro, llevándole más profundamente hasta que un enrabietado, casi enfurecido gruñido escapó de su garganta un segundo antes de que su alivio comenzara a emerger dentro de su boca. Profundos y duros chorros de semen pulsaron desde la cabeza de su polla. Su sabor era terrenal, primitivo, adictivo.

Ella luchó por tragarse hasta la última gota, sus gemidos elevándose mientras su mano bombeaba la carne masculina, luchando por darle cada segundo de placer que él pudiera extraer de la experiencia, mientras temblores de excitación se propagaban por su propio organismo.

Estaba temblando, exhausta, pero su cuerpo todavía dolía. Un dolor acechante y vacío del que temía que nunca se libraría.

Kristen lamió sus labios cansadamente, probando su esencia mientras él se arrodillaba frente a ella. Sus manos enmarcaron su cara, sus grises ojos mirándola sombríamente mientras con sus pulgares acariciaba sus mejillas y luego sus hinchados labios.

—Eres como un narcótico —susurró él—. Tan poderosa, tan condenadamente adictiva que me haces temer por mi cordura.

La calidez explotó por todo su cuerpo. Su toque, su mirada, ambos estaban llenos de tan gentil diversión y de un hambre tan ardiente que ella no sabía si debía reír o llorar ante el hecho de que sólo se estaban provocando a sí mismos mayor dolor.

—Rob… —Sus manos agarraron sus muñecas, sintiendo la fuerza que había allí mientras él se inclinaba hacia delante, acariciando gentilmente sus labios con los suyos.

—Será mejor que nos vistamos y salgamos de aquí, antes de que tu espía decida forzar la cerradura —él sonrió abiertamente a la vez que se retiraba y se alejaba de ella—. Hijo de puta, si esta habitacion no estuviera casi jodidamente insonorizada entonces tendría que matarlo.

Ella no pudo decir nada. Kristen sentía las palabras encerradas en su alma, y las aterradoramente intensas emociones creciendo dentro de ella. Se lamió los labios, saboreándole una vez más, y temblando cuando su vagina se convulsionó en creciente demanda.

Sin embargo, ella siguió su ejemplo, vistiéndose rápidamente, ignorando el temblor de sus manos y las lágrimas que se agolpaban en su garganta. Igual que ignoraba la creciente certeza de que su vida, desde ese momento en adelante, nunca volvería a ser la misma.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: La historia no me pertenece, historia adaptada del libro Corazones Encadenados (Capitulo 5 - Sacrificio)

Kristen había escapado de Robert ahora hacía un año, sintiendo que podía ser una debilidad para su futuro. Pero nunca esperó el sacrificio que él hizo por ella. Uno que conmocionaría su alma y destruiría las raíces de todas sus creencias.

Su sexualidad, su corazón y todo por lo que había luchado en los últimos seis años serán sometidos a prueba cuando una misión la lleve a la granja de Robert y a su cama. Allí aprenderá el verdadero sentido del hambre, del amor... y también el engaño y las mentiras que han gobernado su vida durante tanto tiempo.

Cualquier cosa que merezca la pena tenerse merece también un sacrificio. Kristen está a punto de averiguar si puede pagar el precio, y arriesgar no sólo la herencia que debería ser suya, sino también su corazón frente al hombre que todavía puede contener el fuego que arde en su alma.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Capítulo 10**

No le llevó a Robert mucho tiempo encontrar su presa. Después de escoltar a Kristen a su dormitorio, donde ella juró que iba a echarse una siesta, Robert se fue de caza.

El saber que uno de los hombres en los que Kristen debería confiar no era más que un Judas enviado por su padre era más de lo que él podía aguantar. El Senador comenzaba a molestarle de un modo que Robert sabía que no era bueno para nadie.

Kristen nunca debería haber sido un peón en cualquiera que fuera la fanática visión de su antepasado. El testamento ya era suficientemente malo, colocando sobre su cabeza la conservación de una hacienda que debería haber sido de ella sin esas condiciones extremas. Pero saber que su padre, el hombre que más debería haberse preocupado de su felicidad y bienestar, sólo se preocupaba de la conservación de su castidad, debería ser criminal.

Kristen no había nacido para refrenar la sensualidad natural que quemaba dentro de su cuerpo. Era como una llama, candente e intensa, que amenazaba con quemar al hombre que fuera lo bastante afortunado como para tocarla. Como lo hizo Robert. Su cuerpo se tensó con el conocimiento de que había liberado una pasión dentro de ella que ella ni siquiera había imaginado que existía.

En sus oídos todavía sonaban sus gritos, sus súplicas de liberación. El olor de su excitación se había parecido al rocío, fresco y salvaje, dulce y limpio. Su cuerpo se había parecido a una llama, ondulante bajo sus labios y lengua, derramando la esencia dulce de su necesidad en sus avaros labios. Estaría condenado si le hubiera hecho pagar el placer que ella había encontrado en sus brazos.

Se movió silenciosamente por la casa, entrecerrando los ojos mientras entraba en el pasillo a tiempo de ver la puerta de su oficina cerrarse silenciosamente. En cuestión de segundos había abierto la puerta, golpeándola contra el bastardo del otro lado antes de entrar y agarrar al guardaespaldas por la nuca y sacudirlo como a un cachorro molesto.

Para ser un guardaespaldas, el bastardo era un simplón. Robert había visto más experiencia en gamberros de la calle que la que vio en el idiota al que había empujado.

—¡Eh!… Maldición, ¿cuál es su problema? —Tim Adams se giró hacia él, moviendo su cuerpo en posición de ataque antes incluso de ver a Robert.

Robert sonrió con anticipación. Podía ver el deseo del otro hombre de saltar, de atacar. El temblor en los músculos de su cuerpo, el brillo en sus ojos color avellana y el enrojecimiento de su pálida cara con un poco atractivo color rubicundo.

—Ven por él —dijo simplemente, con el cuerpo relajado, listo para cualquier movimiento del hombre—. Te reto.

Adams se tensó, evidentemente dudando antes de atacar al hombre al que debía proteger.

—Ésta es mi oficina —dijo Robert simplemente, en tono amenazador mientras el otro hombre retrocedía—. No tienes nada que hacer aquí.

Los labios de Adams se apretaron mientras miraba fijamente alrededor del cuarto antes de hacer una pausa en el sofá. No había manera de malinterpretar la humedad que todavía permanecía en el cojín central, prueba de la pasión de Kristen y de su necesidad.

Robert vio cómo la furia fluía dentro del hombre más joven, su cuerpo temblando por ella.

—Lo siento —dijo él finalmente sin señal de arrepentimiento—. Me equivoqué de sitio.

Se movió para pasar junto a Robert y escapar.

—No lo creo, junior —Robert le agarró por el cuello en una llave que le hizo jadear por respirar, mientras tensaba el cuerpo en sorpresa.

—Creo que sabes lo fácil que me sería romperte el cuello ahora mismo —Robert mantuvo un tono agradable a pesar de la furia que lo invadía—. Alguien tan bien entrenado como tú, Adams, debería saber mejor que no se debe dar la espalda al enemigo. Y créeme, acabas de convertirte en mi enemigo —gruñó en la oreja del otro—. Ahora escúchame, y escúchame bien. Kristen no es asunto tuyo. Punto. Y no creas que puedes informar de esto al Senador y salir indemne. No pasará, hijo. Me enteraré. Y cuando lo haga, te mataré. ¿Me has entendido?

Adams se retorció, furioso, mientras los ásperos sonidos de su rabia y su lucha por respirar llenaban el cuarto durante largos segundos antes de que Robert aflojara su agarre lo suficiente como para permitirle tomar aliento.

—¿Me entiendes, Adams? —repitió la pregunta, manteniendo su voz suave.

—Él lo averiguará —jadeó Adams—. Ella no podrá escaparse.

Robert sonrió tenso.

—Mientras permanezca virgen, puede marcharse a donde demonios quiera irse, ¿verdad? —apretó su agarre mientras Adams luchaba en vano para liberarse—. Contéstame, chico, antes de que te rompa el cuello.

—Sí —siseó Adams.

—Exactamente —Robert dejó de apretar su cuello—. Pero lo haga ella o no, tú no vas a ir contando cuentos, ¿entendido? ¿Quieres saber por qué? Porque sabes quien soy. Sabes lo que puedo hacer. Y sabes que te mataré. ¿No es así, Adams?

—Sí —una rabia desvalida resonó en su voz.

—Buen chico —elogió Robert burlonamente—. Ahora, asegúrate de recordar esta pequeña lección, porque de seguro que odiaría tener que derramar sangre en mi casa. Mi ama de llaves se pone verdadera irritable cuando tiene que limpiar el lío. Y nosotros no querríamos eso, ¿verdad?

Robert lo liberó despacio, mirándole entrecerrando los ojos mientras Adams se alejaba de él. El hombre se volvió, sus ojos centelleando por la cólera.

—¿Cree usted que el Senador no sabe cómo es ella? —gruñó Adams—. ¿Piensa que él no la obligará a pasar un examen inmediatamente después de estar misión?

Robert acalló la necesidad de matar al otro hombre. Esconder el cuerpo hubiera sido un engorro, después de todo.

—No importará —dijo finalmente, con voz glacial—. Ella seguirá siendo virgen. Él no ganará, ni tú tampoco. Me aseguraré de ello. Ahora sal de una maldita vez de mi oficina antes de que pierda el control y te demuestre lo lejos que me estás empujando.

Evidentemente no tuvo que hacer una segunda advertencia. Adams salió pitando del cuarto, mientras la maldición que salió de sus labios resonaba detrás de él:

—Que te jodan.

Robert suspiró fatigosamente. Si sólo…


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: La historia no me pertenece, historia adaptada del libro Corazones Encadenados (Capitulo 5 - Sacrificio)

Kristen había escapado de Robert ahora hacía un año, sintiendo que podía ser una debilidad para su futuro. Pero nunca esperó el sacrificio que él hizo por ella. Uno que conmocionaría su alma y destruiría las raíces de todas sus creencias.

Su sexualidad, su corazón y todo por lo que había luchado en los últimos seis años serán sometidos a prueba cuando una misión la lleve a la granja de Robert y a su cama. Allí aprenderá el verdadero sentido del hambre, del amor... y también el engaño y las mentiras que han gobernado su vida durante tanto tiempo.

Cualquier cosa que merezca la pena tenerse merece también un sacrificio. Kristen está a punto de averiguar si puede pagar el precio, y arriesgar no sólo la herencia que debería ser suya, sino también su corazón frente al hombre que todavía puede contener el fuego que arde en su alma.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Capítulo 11**

Kristen admitió que tenía poca experiencia con los varones de esta especie. Y tenía aún menos experiencia en el tipo de relación que parecía querer Robert. Se sentía inexperta e incapaz de poder satisfacerle debido a la experiencia que, comenzaba a sospechar, él poseía.

En el Club se había limitado a jugar. Una visita cada tres meses, tumbándose rápidamente sobre cualquier mesa que estuviera a mano, y después desaparecía. No existía ningún apego emocional, ningún sentimiento. Y no había querido ninguno, no podía permitirse ninguno.

Pero se daba cuenta de que Robert tenía la intención de jugar a ese juego con otro tipo de reglas. Lo más espantoso era el hecho de que, en vez de sentirse acobardada o amenazada por las intimidades que él le había avisado que venían, se sentía excitada y nerviosa, manteniendo un difícil equilibrio entre la incertidumbre y el regocijo que debería haber sido aterrador.

Mientras salía de la ducha más tarde, al anochecer, y se secaba lentamente, Kristen admitió que tenía problemas en lo concerniente a Robert. Y también se dio cuenta de que, durante meses, había representado un peligro para los objetivos que había mantenido en su mente durante los últimos seis años.

Únicamente le quedaban cinco años para conseguirlo. Si permanecía virgen durante cinco años más, ganaría. Conseguiría algo que ninguna otra mujer de la familia de su madre había sido capaz de hacer en cinco generaciones. Se reiría de los edictos que habían gobernado su vida desde su juventud y a la cara de su padre en particular.

Cinco años más.

Suspiró profundamente mientras se aplicaba loción sobre el cuerpo, prestando minuciosa atención a los pliegues dilatados de su sexo y a sus firmes pechos. Sus pezones sobresalieron y se endurecieron, sintiendo como su piel se sensibilizaba al recordar las caricias de Robert.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios; sacudiendo la cabeza, se obligó firmemente a alejar sus manos del cuerpo, cogiendo bruscamente el secador. Era imprescindible secar esa larga masa de rebeldes y rojizos rizos. Pero le gustaba la sensual sensación de ese acto, el modo en que se deslizaba sobre su desnudo trasero y se rizaba alrededor de sus hombros. Se sentía femenina, deseable. Y cuando los dedos de Robert se enroscaron en ellos, empuñándolos y tirando de los largos hilos, sintió unas descargas de placer y sensualidad tan intensas que le llegaron hasta la última punta de sus nervios como llamas incontroladas, aumentando las licenciosas sensaciones.

Él era una criatura que vivía para la sexualidad y el placer. Una sonrisa burlona tiró de sus labios ante la idea. Robert entendería por qué se sentía tan bien al estar desnuda al sol, o nadando desnuda en el océano. Él podría no hacerlo, dado que era hombre, pero entendería su necesidad de hacerlo.

Frunció el ceño ante el pensamiento. ¿Por qué tenía que preocuparla si lo entendía? Él no compartiría su vida, ella no podía permitirle compartir su vida. Cinco años podían ser una eternidad si dejaba que sus sentimientos por Robert se descontrolaran. O podrían pasar rápida y cómodamente si mantenía su corazón libre.

Aunque tenía la sensación de que su corazón ya estaba implicado.

Apartó el secador y lo puso cuidadosamente sobre el lavabo; cerrando los ojos, efectuó profundas y controladas inspiraciones; pensar en él la hacía más consciente de su propio cuerpo y de la satisfacción que se estaba negando a sí misma.

Había aceptado, hacía ya años, que sería atormentada por los mismos deseos que su padre afirmaba habían sido demonios en el interior de su madre. Una intensa sexualidad, una necesidad de ser tocada, una necesidad de sentir más que una simple caricia de su amante.

Quería ser azotada. Le gustaba tener su culo abierto, sintiendo una polla horadando profundamente en aquella entrada prohibida. Tener sus pezones endurecidos y las manos presas. E imaginarse experimentando aquellos actos con Robert hizo que su vagina se desbordara de humedad.

—He ahí una mirada que podría hacer a un hombre caer de rodillas.

Kristen apenas pudo respirar al girarse bruscamente, clavando los ojos en Robert, sintiendo cómo su sangre comenzaba a correr por sus venas y su corazón palpitaba imitando el ritmo del latido de su clítoris.

—¿No sabes llamar a la puerta? —preguntó, extrañada por el tono ronco de su propia voz.

Él se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta, mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho, y la observaba coger una bata de seda azul de la percha situada al lado del lavabo, y se ocultaba en ella.

—Es mi casa —se excusó con una sonrisa divertida mientras ella se la ceñía.

—Eres el Señor del Castillo, ¿eh? —preguntó ella con una sonrisa, recorriendo con la mirada su alto cuerpo, y sintiendo esa indefensa femineidad que nunca había dejado de infundir en ella.

—Si puedo conseguirlo, sí —sus ojos brillaron mientras la sensual curva de sus labios se hacía más marcada.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, sintiendo como si algo en su interior se relajara y aligerara gracias a su sonrisa.

—Eres demasiado arrogante para tu propio bien —le advirtió entonces—. Uno de estos días, te vas a encontrar con la horma de tu zapato, Robert.

Él gruñó ante esto, un sonido que mostraba escepticismo y una muy alta y muy masculina confianza en sí mismo, todo en uno.

—Puedes intentarlo si quieres, cariño —le dijo, con una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro, mientras su mirada recorría su cuerpo—. El enfrentamiento podría resultar interesante.

Kristen lamió sus labios mientras luchaba contra el nerviosismo que había decidido atacar su sistema. Los nervios o el deseo incontrolado, en esos momentos no estaba segura de lo que podía ser; lo único que sabía seguro era su imposibilidad de luchar contra la atracción que crecía entre ellos.

—Crees que ganarías, ¿no? —le preguntó mientras se le acercaba lentamente, con los ojos entrecerrados oscureciéndose con la lujuria.

—Definitivamente —su voz destilaba tanta arrogancia que no sabía si rechinar los dientes de irritación o reírse ante el sutil desafío que deliberadamente le había puesto delante.

—¿Y qué es lo que te apuestas? —se detuvo directamente delante de él, mirándole hacia arriba, decidida a parecer igual de tranquila y divertida.

Sin embargo, podía sentir las sutiles corrientes de tensión que se elevaban entre ellos, haciendo que sus pechos se volvieran más sensibles y sus pezones se endurecieran. Podía sentir cómo su simple presencia la afectaba. Resultaba insólito, era un sentimiento de alguna manera extrañamente consolador, y aún más aterrador precisamente por eso.

Curvó los labios en una especie de autoburla, mientras sus ojos brillaban con risa arrepentida.

—Cualquier maldita cosa que pueda conseguir — gruñó mientras intentaba alcanzarla, cambiando bruscamente su expresión de divertido deseo a dura e imperativa lujuria.

Antes de que ella pudiera hacer nada más que jadear su nombre, estaba arrastrándola a través de la puerta hasta su habitación. Pudo vislumbrar los oscuros y pesados muebles, reflejados por la débil luz de la lámpara situada en la mesita de noche, antes de que la cogiera y la tumbara en el grueso colchón de la cama.

Kristen se puso rápidamente de rodillas, estrechando sus ojos al verle desabotonar la camisa de algodón azul oscura que llevaba. Sus dedos, extremadamente bronceados, trabajaron rápidamente sobre los botones, liberando la tela antes de deslizarla por sus musculosos hombros.

No tenía ninguna intención de luchar contra él. Ni de retrasar lo que prometía el brillo de sus oscuros ojos grises. Sus labios se abrieron y su lengua salió para humedecerlos cuando sus manos se dirigieron al cinturón de los vaqueros.

—¿Me vas a violar? —preguntó con voz ronca mientras su corazón latía fuera de control.

Sus labios se curvaron mostrando esa sonrisa que había conseguido derretir su corazón durante el último año. ¿Sabía él, se preguntó, lo que aquella sonrisa le hacía?

Calentaba su corazón, conseguía que le deseara y la hacía parecer la mujer más hermosa sobre la faz de la tierra. Una sonrisa que consideraba suya, simplemente porque no le había visto sonreír de ese modo a nadie más.

—Violar, devastar, comer viva —gruñó él—. No tienes ni idea, Kristen, de lo impaciente que estoy por poseer ese pequeño culo tuyo.

Sus palabras no deberían haberle provocado un aumento brusco de calor en su útero, pero fue exactamente lo que hicieron.

Entonces el aliento se le congeló en la garganta cuando se desabrochó los vaqueros y comenzó a bajárselos por sus delgadas caderas, revelando la completa extensión de su deseo. Su polla estaba totalmente erguida, llena por su necesidad de ella. Observó encantada cómo los dedos de su mano la rodeaban, acariciándose despacio, mientras alejaba de una patada sus vaqueros y avanzaba hacia la cama.

—Quítate la bata —su tono era grave y misterioso. Una prohibida veta de emoción palpitaba debajo, consiguiendo que su garganta se tensara en respuesta.

Sus dedos hurgaron en el cinturón durante un segundo antes de que el flojo nudo se deshiciera, permitiendo que sus bordes se abrieran lo suficiente como para dejar entrever atractivamente las dilatadas curvas de sus pechos.

Sus pezones estaban doloridos y ardían necesitando alivio. El peso de los anillos de oro que los perforaban era más pronunciado, un pequeño y erótico dolor que le recordaba el paso de sus dientes por esos puntos tan sensibles.

—Quítatela —ordenó de nuevo, observándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Quítamela tú —respiraba tan ásperamente que apenas podía pronunciar las palabras.

Aquella sonrisa. Destelló de nuevo, ligeramente torcida, un poco infantil.

Él se divertía. Ese descubrimiento fue casi tan fuerte como el deseo. Se divertía con ella. ¿Alguna vez se había divertido alguien con ella? Estaba segura de que se divirtieron, pero nunca había sido consciente de que lo hicieran, como lo era ahora.

—Un desafió —pareció aceptarlo—. Creo que puedo con él, Kris… —la cogió por los tobillos, arrastrándola hasta el borde de la cama con un rápido movimiento—. ¿Pero podrás tú?

Esperó sentir otro de esos duros y hambrientos besos que destruían su consciencia. Esperó que la consumiera. Sin embargo, la destruyó.

Apoyó la frente contra la suya, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, permitiéndole ver como cambiaban de color, la descontrolada emoción que le embargaba, su misma esencia, mientras llevaba las manos a sus hombros y muy despacio comenzaba a retirar la seda de su cuerpo.

—Rob… —un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, haciendo que temblara con lo que vio, con lo que sintió.

Parpadeó intentando alejar las lágrimas, sin comprender por qué venían a sus ojos y por qué sintió una sacudida en el centro mismo de su ser

—Tus ojos se han oscurecido, nena —susurró él rudamente—. Puedo ver cómo el deseo crece dentro de ti, cómo la necesidad aumenta el grado de tu pasión. ¿Sabes lo que eso me hace? ¿Lo duro que me pone saber que puedo volver esos ojos verdes casi negros por la necesidad?

La seda resbaló por sus manos mientras ella alzaba los brazos, cayendo sobre sus caderas al tiempo que llevaba las manos a la cara de él. Sus dedos tocaron sus labios. Temblando. Estaban calientes, no húmedos o lisos, sino como cálido terciopelo contra las yemas de sus dedos.

Ella gimió, y sus labios se separaron en un silencioso grito mientras los masculinos ojos se oscurecían en respuesta. Tempestuosos. Como si fuesen el turbulento centro de una tormenta a la que ella temía no sobrevivir.

Se estremeció cuando sus manos también se movieron, tomando el dilatado peso de sus pechos y frotando los dedos contra sus endurecidos pezones, enviando una llamarada caliente que llegó hasta las profundidades de su vagina.

Se estaba quemando viva. Podía sentir cómo la sangre que corría por sus venas hervía ante la intensidad de las sensaciones que crecían dentro de ella. Una simple caricia no debería hacerle esto, exclamó silenciosamente para sí. No debería envolverla, no sólo en el placer, sino en una emoción que la aterrorizaba.

—Podría tocarte por siempre —sus labios se movieron contra sus temblorosos dedos; su aliento fue una caricia que sintió en su misma alma—. Pareces ser de cálida seda y satén, tan seductora como el mismo pecado, Kris.

Su cabeza descendió entonces, dirigiendo sus dedos hacia su barbilla y girándola hacia un lado para buscar sus labios y darle un beso tan suave, que pareció la caricia de las alas de un hada contra los suyos.

—Tócame, nena —susurró contra sus labios, en una cálida súplica—. Tócame, Kris, como si nunca nos volviéramos a tocar…

Como él la tocaba.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**: La historia no me pertenece, historia adaptada del libro Corazones Encadenados (Capitulo 5 - Sacrificio)

Kristen había escapado de Robert ahora hacía un año, sintiendo que podía ser una debilidad para su futuro. Pero nunca esperó el sacrificio que él hizo por ella. Uno que conmocionaría su alma y destruiría las raíces de todas sus creencias.

Su sexualidad, su corazón y todo por lo que había luchado en los últimos seis años serán sometidos a prueba cuando una misión la lleve a la granja de Robert y a su cama. Allí aprenderá el verdadero sentido del hambre, del amor... y también el engaño y las mentiras que han gobernado su vida durante tanto tiempo.

Cualquier cosa que merezca la pena tenerse merece también un sacrificio. Kristen está a punto de averiguar si puede pagar el precio, y arriesgar no sólo la herencia que debería ser suya, sino también su corazón frente al hombre que todavía puede contener el fuego que arde en su alma.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Capítulo 12**

Cada toque era otra capa de emoción, de placer. Era un juramento tácito, un recuerdo del que Robert sabía que nunca se liberaría.

La miró a los ojos; las oscuras profundidades verdes parecían fundirse por la creciente pasión y el calor y el hambre que llenaban su cuerpo. Su cara estaba sonrojada, sus labios se hinchaban más cada vez que él los mordisqueaba.

—¿Vas a provocarme hasta que me muera? —le preguntó Kristen con voz ronca. Él se inclinó hacia ella y deslizó las manos por sus hombros y su espalda. ¿Había tocado alguna vez algo o a alguien tan suave como Kristen?

—Será un placer —gruñó, intentando no sonreír al oír su suave explosión de risa.

—Eso no era lo que quería decir —le aclaró ella, gimiendo al sentir sus dedos explorar la plenitud exuberante de sus caderas—. Ya me has provocado demasiado, Rob. Te necesito.

Él podía oír el hambre que rugía en su propio cuerpo, calentando su voz. Sí, ella lo necesitaba, tal como él la necesitaba, la deseaba, la ansiaba. Ella era el aire que él respiraba ahora, el latido de su corazón. Dejarla ir lo destruiría.

—Sube —la tomó de las caderas para ayudarla a tenderse en la cama—. Ésta es mi fantasía —le dijo rudamente y tiró de la correa que había atado en el centro de la cabecera y llegaba a la mitad de la cama—. Dame tus manos.

La larga correa de cuero tenía dos muñequeras de velcro en un extremo que le permitirían acostarla de espaldas o boca abajo sin preocuparse por reajustar la posición de los amarres.

Él vio cómo sus ojos se encendían con salvaje excitación y sus pezones se endurecían mientras un suave gemido escapaba de su garganta.

—Oh, sí, te gusta esto, ¿no es cierto, nena —él sonrió, le levantó los brazos y ató sus muñecas—. A mí también me gusta, Kris. Tenerte indefensa debajo de mí, incapaz de luchar contra tus necesidades o las mías. Verte arder debe ser lo más hermoso del mundo, nena.

Y lo era. Robert no podía pensar en nada más apasionante, más excitante, que la lujuria de Kristen. Quería alimentar esa lujuria, deseaba ver cuánto podía hacerla arder.

La miró tirar de las amarras y darse cuenta de que, a diferencia de las del Club, no había manera de soltarse de éstas. Se retorció contra ellas, su cuerpo se arqueó al sentir que la lujuria comenzaba a abrumarla.

—Vamos —susurró él y deslizó su mano entre sus pechos hasta los contornos redondeados de su abdomen—. Vuélvete loca para mí, Kris —la animó mientras su sexo clamaba alivio entre sus caderas—. Aquí estás bien y a salvo. Nadie puede verte, nadie tomará nada que tú no puedas dar. Esto es sólo para ti, nena, todo para ti…

Sabía que la lujuria de Kristen era sólo para él. Vio la desesperación comenzar a brillar en sus ojos cuando tomó los artículos que había colocado sobre la mesita de noche. El tubo de gel lubricante, la pequeña mariposa vibradora que ataría alrededor de sus muslos para colocarla sobre el hinchado promontorio de su clítoris, y el control remoto con el que activaría los diferentes niveles de estimulación.

—Ahora, vamos a abrir estos bonitos y pequeños muslos —la obligó a separar sus piernas, sonriendo cuando ella se resistió y después se apretó contra él sin dejar de lanzar pequeños gemidos calientes que encendían sus propias pasiones.

Robert se movió entre sus muslos para mantenerlos apartados, mientras sus manos le apretaban la entrepierna e introducía los pulgares en su brillante vagina. Los pliegues sedosos se abrieron y mostraron la tierna carne sonrosada con el néctar de su pasión.

Se le hizo agua la boca al ver el suave fruto de la pasión femenina. Acercó sus manos y con los pulgares abrió los labios exteriores, para ver cómo la pequeña hendidura revelaba el interior rosado y cremoso.

Kristen se retorcía bajo él, sus caderas se arqueaban al tratar que su ardiente carne se volviera más firme ante su contacto.

—Quédate quieta —gruñó él, levantando una mano y dejándola caer firmemente sobre su acolchonado coño.

—Oh, Dios. Rob… —gritó su nombre y sus caderas empujaron más alto, estremeciéndose más de placer que de dolor.

El sudor perlaba su cara, sus pechos, su pequeño y suave vientre.

—Te gusta esto, ¿verdad, Kris? —le dio otra palmada en la delicada carne, gozando con su lujurioso gruñido de necesidad femenina.

Sus dedos se deslizaron por la hendidura y se acomodó en la cama, acomodando con cuidado su gruesa polla que palpitaba dolorosamente.

—Separa más tus piernas, Kristen, o me olvidaré del pequeño trato que hicimos, me estoy muriendo por probarte aquí. Tengo que obtenerlo, nena —le advirtió, manteniendo su tono de voz rudo y peligroso.

Ella tembló ante ese sonido, pero separó los muslos, abriendo más sus suaves pliegues. La pequeña entrada a su vagina lo tentaba, acelerando su hambrienta respiración. Él no podía llenarla con su polla, pero ciertamente la follaría hasta volverla loca con su lengua.

—Levántate —colocó una mano bajo sus nalgas, reforzando su demanda al tomar un grueso cojín de los pies de la cama.

Era del tamaño de una almohada, pero más firme, lo que aseguraba que las caderas de ella se mantuvieran elevadas para que él pudiera hacer lo que tenía en mente. Lo empujó debajo de sus caderas, dejando la parte inferior de sus nalgas sin nada que obstaculizara sus deseos.

La miró fijamente mientras levantaba el tubo de lubricante y vaciaba el gel en sus dedos. Ella apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos, ya que su excitación aumentaba cada vez más. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y luchaba para respirar mientras la tormenta de placer rugía en el interior de su cuerpo.

—¿Estás lista para mí, nena? —le sonrió, sintiendo emociones que nunca había pensado que conocería con otra persona. Las mismas que una vez le dijo su padre que había sentido con su madre.

Ternura, pasión, un hambre salvaje que ninguna otra mujer sería nunca capaz de saciar. Él había nacido sólo para Kristen. Aun cuando sonara tan trillado, aun cuando estuviera en contra de su rígida filosofía de guerrero con la cual siempre había vivido, él sabía que ésta era la verdad. Él vivía para amarla.

—Robert… —ella gritó su nombre, haciendo que su pene derramara un sedoso chorro de semen debido a la excitación que detonó en su cuerpo.

La voz de Kristen era ronca, desigual, el hambre sexual parecía algo vivo dentro de ella mientras sentía la lengua de él deslizarse a lo largo del estrecho canal de su vagina y sus dedos introducirse en la fruncida abertura de su ano.

Él percibió que los músculos tensos de su ano se flexionaban para rodear sus dedos mientras lamía los temblorosos pliegues de su sexo, cuyo dulce y seductor néctar envolvía sus sentidos.

Su clítoris palpitaba contra su lengua, sus caderas se alzaban para recibir sus caricias; su voz se hacía más gruesa, suplicante, envolviéndolo profundamente en el sensual hechizo que ejercía en su corazón y en sus costados.

Sabía dulce y picante, sus fluidos sólo estimulaban más su lujuria, haciéndolo ansiar más y más los gritos seductores que estallaban en su garganta.

Su lengua rodeó su clítoris, sus labios lo succionaron al calor de su boca y lo acarició con movimientos suaves y firmes. La llevó al límite de la razón y luego, despacio, la trajo de regreso, haciendo una mueca al oír sus pequeños gemidos suplicantes. Sus dedos lenta, muy lentamente, comenzaron a hundirse dentro del broche flexible de su ano, sintiéndola abierta para él, el tejido sensible expandiéndose primero alrededor de un dedo y después de dos.

Sus caderas se apretaban contra ese empalamiento, empujándose más profundamente, mientras que sus dedos, enredados en el cabello de él, lo oprimían contra el tenso capullo de su clítoris.

Él gruñó contra su carne, sintiéndola estremecerse ante el inminente orgasmo un segundo antes de que se deslizara más abajo. Su lengua bordeó la convulsiva entrada de su vagina antes de empezar a introducirla lentamente.

Con un suave empujón y luego otro, él llenó la entrada, presionando contra los apretados músculos y sintiéndola agitarse bajo él. Su clímax explotó a través de ella, enviando sus dulces fluidos a su boca en tanto que el apretado tejido que rodeaba sus dedos empezaba a temblar en respuesta. Ella se sacudió, ardiendo como una llama al estallar de placer.

Robert no le dio tiempo de relajarse tras la tormenta que la poseía. Antes de que ella pudiera descargarse en otra explosión, ya estaba arrodillado extendiendo una gruesa capa de lubricante sobre su pene, después colocó los pies de ella sobre sus hombros e introdujo su polla en la entrada trasera y comenzó a empujar.

Kristen aún estaba perdida en su orgasmo y se estremeció cuando sintió el grueso sexo de Robert presionando contra su ano. El fuego corrió por sus terminales nerviosas, allí donde el placer y el dolor convergían, hundiendo sus sentidos y empujándola más alto, pese al orgasmo que aún sacudía su cuerpo.

Kristen apenas se dio cuenta de que él se había puesto el condón antes de empezar a entrar en ella, pero de ninguna manera afectó las sensaciones que la atravesaban.

Un fiero calor llenó su ano cuando la cabeza del pene lo abrió y empezó a penetrarla cada vez más profundamente. Ella podía sentir cada vena, cada gruesa pulgada que empujaba dentro de ella, acariciando el sensible tejido, enviando descargas eléctricas en una sensación desgarradora a través de su cuerpo para explotar chisporroteando de hambre en el interior de su sexo.

Ella lo tomó de las muñecas, ahí donde el sostenía sus muslos abiertos, sus pies aún descansaban sobre los amplios hombros mientras él la miraba atentamente. Podía sentir la tensión recorriendo su cuerpo y el de él, mientras lentamente, pulgada a pulgada, él la llenaba hasta sobrecogerla.

—Dios, estoy peor que un chico con su primera mujer —jadeó encima de ella mientras su sexo palpitaba imperativamente en la apretada abertura de su ano.

—Rob —el insoportable placer/dolor que sentía era más de lo que podía aguantar, aunque los abundantes fluidos que manaban de su vagina la desensibilizaban, haciéndola incluso sentirse más excitada, más caliente. Necesitaba más para correrse ahora; necesitaba sensaciones agudas, dolorosas, para volar más allá del borde.

—Lo sé, nena —gimió y levantó la mariposa vibradora de la cama.

Con movimientos rápidos, expertos, él ató las correas a sus muslos antes de colocar el pequeño y poderoso dispositivo sobre su clítoris.

—Prepárate, nena —le sonrió al ver sus ojos muy abiertos e inocentes. No tenía ni idea de adónde iba a volar.

Él flexionó sus caderas, sacando su sexo del apretado ano antes de encender el vibrador en su nivel más alto y volvió a penetrarla. Sabía que los agudos pulsos eléctricos que atacarían el sensible nudo la llevarían gritando al clímax mientras él montaba su ardiente canal trasero.

Sucedió como esperaba. El cuerpo entero de Kristen se puso rígido durante un segundo en tanto sus músculos anales se apretaban alrededor del miembro invasor. Entonces, cuando el orgasmo la desgarró, lanzó un grito que estremeció el alma de Robert. Una y otra vez ella apretó y tiró de su pene como si lo ordeñara rítmicamente, destruyendo su control hasta que él se sumergió dentro de ella una última vez y derramó su semilla en la cubierta de látex que apenas recordaba haberse puesto.

Con respiración agitada, temblando por el orgasmo, se derrumbó sobre el tembloroso cuerpo de Kristen, y gimió de pesar al forzarse a salir del orificio apretado y eliminar la protección de látex.

Débilmente, liberó las correas de la mariposa y la quitó del cuerpo tembloroso, para seguir después con las demás sujeciones. Apartó la correa y tomó gentilmente a Kristen entre sus brazos. Acarició su espalda intentando calmar su temblor; ella no dejaba de gemir suavemente.

—¿Estás bien? —depositó un beso en la parte superior de su cabeza, aún jadeando.

—… muerta… —refunfuñó ella—. Cállate y déjame descansar en paz.

Él rió en voz baja. Un sonido áspero, agotado, que no pudo evitar.

—Descansa, nena —gruñó, tirando del cobertor para taparlos a ambos antes de derrumbarse contra las almohadas.

Pronto la despertaría para que se diera una ducha, pero ahora sólo quería esto: Kristen durmiendo a su lado, él abrazándola fuertemente, su olor llenando sus sentidos. Sus ojos se cerraron, su cuerpo se relajó contra el de ella y la siguió rápidamente en el sueño.

**

Mantenerse al ritmo de Robert en la granja hubiera sido imposible si él no hubiera estado dispuesto a permitírselo. Por la tarde, ella se arrastraba de agotamiento y todo lo que había hecho era seguirlo de un lado a otro mientras él supervisaba lo que, estaba dándose cuenta, era una vasta operación.

¿Habría allí algo que él no hiciera?

Lo primero que hizo aquella mañana fue encontrarse con un pobre granjero a quien convenció de que el esperma de un toro que Robert poseía valía más dinero del que Kristen ganaba en un mes. Ella se había sentado y había escuchado con asombro cómo se cerraba el trato, cómo se firmaba el cheque, y un necio equivocado se iba con un tubo de ensayo de soldaditos de vaca conseguidos a un precio que debería ser ilegal.

—Menudo robo —acusó a Robert por lo bajo mientras el pequeño hombrecillo se marchaba feliz con una inmensa sonrisa sobre su cara.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de cuánto pagué por ese toro? —Él arqueó una ceja mientras la miraba fijamente con diversión—. Créeme, cariño, el señor Cunningham ha hecho un buen trato, y lo sabe.

Kristen resopló.

—Vi un montón de vacas cuando venía hacia aquí, Robert —dijo ella, luchando por contener su risa—. Podía haberse detenido, haberle hecho una paja a algún toro e irse a casa sin perder una fortuna. No es raro que las granjas se estén hundiendo por toda la nación; los tipos como tú no estáis dejando que los pobres bichos se críen al modo natural.

Él le golpeó con fuerza el trasero, riendo mientras ella se apartaba de su camino y le respondía con una sonrisa descaradamente burlona.

—Mujer, eres una amenaza —dijo con un gruñido, acercándola a su pecho y dejando caer un beso rápido sobre sus labios—. Vamos, tengo que comprobar a los caballos antes de que regresemos a la casa para el almuerzo. Tengo una tonelada de papeleo esperándome.

Kristen todavía esperaba el almuerzo. Apoyó su pie sobre el poste inferior del corral y lo miró mientras hablaba con el capataz. Su cara bronceada por el sol mantenía una expresión atenta, su sensual y pleno labio inferir se había tensado, la sombra de la barba se había hecho presente en su cara, dándole un aspecto peligroso, sexy. Ella deseó poder arrastrarlo hacia una cama, pasar sus manos sobre su cuerpo, y lamerlo de la cabeza a los pies.

Casi lo había logrado esa mañana. Lamentablemente, ella había empezado por la gruesa longitud de su polla, y se había apartado del camino por el poder y las promesas de aquella dura carne.

Apoyó sus manos sobre el poste superior de la cerca, descansando su barbilla sobre ellas y se preguntó qué diablos iba a hacer ahora. Estaba a punto de enamorarse de él. Demonios, no, no estaba a punto. Ya se había enamorado de él; llevaba enamorada más de un año pero había rechazado admitirlo.

¿Fue su sonrisa lo que primero invadió su corazón? ¿Aquella pequeña y rara sonrisa torcida que él parecía tener sólo para ella? ¿O fueron sus ojos, de ese color gris tempestuoso en un minuto, y al siguiente de una suave y apacible pizarra? No, era todo de él: sus bromas, su suavidad, los variados modos que encontraba para hacer de sus encuentros algo especial, de darles un aire divertido no importaba cuán loca la volviera. Había algo sobre él; tan duro y peligroso como presentía que podría ser, igualmente podía ver el suave interior de su corazón.

El zumbido del teléfono móvil en su cintura la sacó rápidamente de sus pensamientos y la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Sacó el pequeño aparato de su funda, comprobó quién la llamaba e hizo una mueca de fastidio antes de descolgar.

—Estoy trabajando —dijo fríamente—. ¿Qué quieres?

Hubo un momento de silencio a través de la línea.

—Típica respuesta —la voz de su padre era tan santurrona y remilgada como siempre—. ¿Es que alguna vez no estás trabajando, Kristen?

—No si eres tú quien llama —afirmó.

—Deberías estar aquí en casa, donde pueda ver que estás adecuadamente protegida —se lamentó él—. Tendría que haber sabido que no ibas a actuar razonablemente. Afortunadamente, el hijo de Caroline puede ser un pervertido, pero tiene un entrenamiento del que tú careces.

Muchacho, si lo tenía. Kristen sonrió abiertamente ante el conocimiento sensual, aunque sabía que su padre hablaba de un asunto completamente diferente.

—Sí, estoy viva. Robert está vivo. Los tipos malos no han ganado aún. ¿Algo más?

Había días en que ella sentía una llamarada de culpa por la animosidad que mostraba al hombre que debería haber sido su padre. Pero la actitud cáustica de él y su tono nunca lograban disuadirla de ese sentimiento.

Sintió a través de la línea telefónica cómo revolvía los papeles, sintió la tensión que de pronto lo invadió.

—No lo metas en tu cama, Kristen —su voz cuando habló fue otra vez fría, dura y helada—. Nunca aprobaré ese matrimonio y dudo seriamente de que un hombre del temperamento de Robert esté dispuesto a esperar los cinco años requeridos. No cometas el error de pensar que puedes jugar con él tan fácilmente como crees que puedes jugar con todos los demás.

¿Por qué esto todavía le dolía? Por un momento, ella se asombró de la rebanada omnipresente de dolor que golpeaba su pecho cada vez que él revelaba su desprecio por ella.

—¿Recibiste el informe del doctor la semana pasada? —preguntó antes de contestar a su acusación

—Desde luego —gruñó—. Los informes me son enviados directamente

—Entonces asumiré que eres consciente de que todavía soy virgen —dijo ella dulcemente—. Hasta que los informes digan lo contrario, lo que haga y con quien lo haga no es asunto de tu incumbencia. ¿Correcto

El tono ostensiblemente falso y dulce de su voz debía haber puesto su cara roja, y hacer que los ojos de color avellana se saltaran de sus órbitas. Ella sintió una llamarada de satisfacción ante aquel pensamiento.

—¿Piensas que esto es nada más que las pruebas? —rabió él—. Eres tan corrupta como….

—No lo digas —no podía oírlo, no ahora—. Colgaré en el segundo en que lo hagas. Si no tienes nada referido a mi misión para decirme, colgaré tan rápido que no sabrás lo que te ha golpeado.

—Él comparte sus mujeres, Kristen, las comparte con sus amigos y Dios sabe con quien más. Ninguna hija mía será parte de eso.

Ella deseó no ser su hija. Eso habría hecho las cosas mucho más fáciles para ella.

—Cuando estés listo para ser un padre, más que un barómetro moral, avísame.

Desconectó la llamada despacio mientras miraba fijamente a través del corral a Robert. Él la estaba mirando con el ceño fruncido, que no se desfrunció cuando ella le envió una sonrisa rápida. Las acusaciones de su padre revolotearon por su mente, recordándole quién y qué era Robert. Un miembro del Club. Un hombre cuya sexualidad era tan avanzada, tan alejada de la de cualquier otro hombre, que el mero pensamiento de ello hacía que su pulso se acelerara.

Sí, si él la poseyera, la compartiría. Escogería un tercero, tal como otros miembros del Club hacían, y la compartiría, acariciaría cada una de sus fantasías y le daría libertad para disfrutar algo que la mayor parte de las mujeres solo podían soñar.

¿Eso le hacía amarlo menos? Le hacía amarlo más. Y también le hacía más daño, porque no importaba lo que ella pudiera soñar, o lo a menudo que se asegurara a sí misma que cinco años no era demasiado tiempo, lo sabía bien. Podría ser toda una vida

— Kristen —él estaba de pie al otro lado de la cerca ahora, mirándola preocupadamente, sus cejas fruncidas en un gesto de preocupación—. ¿Va todo bien?

—Bien —Ella tragó fuerte mientras contenía sus lágrimas y el conocimiento de todo lo que se le negaba—. ¿Aún tienes hambre? El almuerzo era hace una hora, Rob. Creo que voy a desfallecer, han pasado horas desde el desayuno.

Supo por el estrechamiento de sus ojos que no le había ocultado nada. Por primera vez en su vida se enfrentaba a alguien a quien no podía engañar.

— Kris —él la alcanzó a través de la cerca, su mano tomó su mejilla y sólo entonces ella sintió la leve humedad que caía desde sus ojos.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció.

Lamió sus labios, mirándolo con pesar, consciente de la creciente emoción que empezaba a llenar el aire.

—Quiero demasiado —finalmente susurró—. Como siempre, simplemente quiero demasiado.

Se dio vuelta alejándose de él y se precipitó a través del corral, dirigiéndose hacia la casa. No podía afrontarlo más. No podía afrontar el pasado, ni el futuro sin él, o las demandas que de repente se azotaban sobre ella. No podía afrontar a Robert, o nunca sobreviviría a la opción que había jurado mantener.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**: La historia no me pertenece, historia adaptada del libro Corazones Encadenados (Capitulo 5 - Sacrificio)

Kristen había escapado de Robert ahora hacía un año, sintiendo que podía ser una debilidad para su futuro. Pero nunca esperó el sacrificio que él hizo por ella. Uno que conmocionaría su alma y destruiría las raíces de todas sus creencias.

Su sexualidad, su corazón y todo por lo que había luchado en los últimos seis años serán sometidos a prueba cuando una misión la lleve a la granja de Robert y a su cama. Allí aprenderá el verdadero sentido del hambre, del amor... y también el engaño y las mentiras que han gobernado su vida durante tanto tiempo.

Cualquier cosa que merezca la pena tenerse merece también un sacrificio. Kristen está a punto de averiguar si puede pagar el precio, y arriesgar no sólo la herencia que debería ser suya, sino también su corazón frente al hombre que todavía puede contener el fuego que arde en su alma.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************** Capítulo 13**

Robert observó mientras Kristen se aproximaba a la casa. Podía ver la tensión en cada línea de su cuerpo, percibiendo cómo la desesperación florecía en su mirada. Colocó sus manos en las caderas, sacudiendo la cabeza impotentemente.

Había aprendido a tener paciencia durante el servicio militar. Había aprendido a sentarse y a esperar por lo que quería, por lo que necesitaba. Y aunque esperar a Kristen fuera contra cada instinto posesivo que tenía, lo haría. Pero eso no significaba que deseara verla sufrir.

La tensión sexual y la cólera que había dentro de ella eran su peor enemigo. Incluso con sus visitas al Club, ella no había aprendido aún a controlar la fuerza y la cólera, o cómo menguar estos sentimientos.

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios mientras cogía el teléfono móvil de su cinturón y marcaba a gran velocidad para contactar con el Club.

—Déjame hablar con Ian —dijo quedamente cuando Thom contestó.

Ian Sinclair era el dueño del Club. Un lugar que transmitía toda la fogosidad sensual del hombre. Él sería el perfecto tercero para lo que Robert estaba pensando.

—Robert, estás holgazaneando —la voz de Ian sonó áspera, un profundo trueno perezoso que no hizo nada para disimular al poderoso enemigo que podría ser.

Robert bufó.

—Apenas. Pero de eso ya hablaremos más tarde. Necesito un favor.

—¿Un favor? —la diversión se filtraba en la voz de Ian—. Eso suena interesante.

—No tienes ni idea —suspiró—. Necesito un tercero.

El silencio llenó el otro lado de la línea. Había una regla bien establecida que decía que Ian no participaba como tercero. Como principal quizá, pero la dominación que poseía raramente le permitía sentarse en el asiento trasero de nada.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó finalmente.

Robert le explicó la situación brevemente, manteniendo su tono de voz neutro, su necesidad oculta. Pero maldita sea si Ian no era el perfecto para unirse a su aventura hacia la sexualidad de Kristen. Era moderado, controlado y, a pesar de su apariencia, un hombre compasivo.

De nuevo el hombre se mantuvo callado. El silencio se estiró entre ellos durante largos minutos.

—Hijo de puta —refunfuñó finalmente—. Recuérdame que vigile quién compite contra el senador en las próximas elecciones.

—Mantén la política fuera de esto —suspiró Robert—. Tiene el respaldo financiero de la madre, así que no quiero ni siquiera pensar en perder aquí.

Ian gruñó. No había otra manera de describir la maldición que pasó a través de la línea telefónica.

—El sexo anal u oral se queda muy por atrás de lo principal, Rob —suspiró.

Robert lo sabía bien. Había estado caminando con una erección tan dura que eventualmente lo iba a matar. No importaba cuántas veces hubiera tomado su ano o su dulce boca, sabía que no conocería la verdadera satisfacción hasta que consiguiera joder su pequeño y caliente coño.

—Es su única opción ahora mismo, Ian —refunfuñó.

—Bien, así que a ver si lo he entendido perfectamente —suspiró Ian—. Nada de sexo vaginal, y punto. Supongo que sabes que los dos vamos a tener un severo caso de pelotas moradas por dejar ese precioso coñito sin tocar.

Robert sonrió abiertamente.

—Sí, eso más o menos lo define. Anda, Ian, puedes descargar tus pelotas en cualquier otro momento. Es de Kristen de quien hablamos. Ella necesita esto.

Ella era un miembro del Club, y una mujer, y esto le daba cierta prerrogativa con Ian. Eso significaba que él mismo la había seleccionado personalmente, invitado y aprobado que formara parte del grupo. Él probablemente sabía más sobre esta situación que Robert.

—¿Por qué sabía yo que esta llamada llegaría? —finalmente preguntó Ian, con una gruesa veta de diversión—. ¿Qué harás con los guardaespaldas? El dormitorio no es el lugar adecuado para esto, Robert. Si buscas intensidad, tendrás que añadir un nivel extra de peligro mientras la mantienes en la seguridad de tu casa. Si no, yo sugeriría llevarla al Club.

—No. Usaremos la sala de estar de aquí —Robert sacudió la cabeza ante la alternativa—. Tengo algunos hombres de mi antiguo equipo. Arreglaremos los detalles,tú sólo estáte aquí.

—Véndale los ojos, eso endurecerá los bordes de su seguridad —la voz de Ian se hizo más profunda, lo que indicaba su interés y excitación—. Estaré allí a las diez.

La polla de Robert se sacudió dentro del confinamiento de sus vaqueros. Ian había olvidado más sobre cómo aumentar la excitación y los instintos sumisos de una mujer que lo que la mayoría de los hombres siquiera podían considerar.

—Tendré todo listo —sonrió despacio, presintiendo la tarde que se le avecinaba—. Te veré a las diez.

Él desconectó antes de girar su cabeza para mirar fijamente hacia la casa. Alli estaba Adams caminando a escondidas de nuevo. Matthews y Danford lo miraban con un ceño fruncido desde sus posiciones. Esto dejaba al cuarto hombre en la casa, muy probablemente vigilando a Kristen.

Bastardos. Lowell y Adams estaban acabando con su paciencia y si ellos no tenían cuidado terminarían encerrados bajo llave en el sótano. Hizo una pausa ante este pensamiento. No era una mala idea, en realidad. En Matthews y Danford sí podía confiar. Los otros dos eran el problema.

Sí, el sótano comenzaba a parecerle mejor a cada momento.

* * * * *

Kristen podía sentir la tensión creciendo dentro de ella. Era peor que nunca. Como un ansia escalofriante que no podía identificar y que no tenía ninguna esperanza de saciar. ¿Sería así como se sintieron sus antepasadas? Esas mujeres a las que se les había impedido saciar esa creciente sexualidad que la atormentaba a ella.

Una maldición, así era como ellos lo habían llamado. Vertió café recién hecho en una taza respirando ásperamente, intentando calmar el temblor en sus dedos mientras llevaba la taza a la mesa de la cocina. Era peor que una maldición.

Miró fijamente por la ventana, observando cómo Robert trabajaba alrededor de los graneros. Delgado, musculoso. Se movía con una gracia que raramente había visto en otros hombres, y la hipnotizaba.

¿Por qué sería él diferente? ¿Por qué había podido traspasar su protección y robar su corazón?

Se apartó de él, rodeando con sus manos la taza mientras bajaba la cabeza, cerrando los ojos.

Deseaba ahora mucho más de lo que nunca había soñado. Antes de saber los términos del testamento, antes de la traición de los exámenes, había decidido que nunca soportaría el dolor que su madre había sufrido. Su virginidad era una cuestión de orgullo. Su autorespeto y su determinación por conocer una vida completamente opuesta a la de su madre había sido a menudo lo que la había mantenido firme.

Después de la conmoción de los exámenes, había contraatacado de la única manera que conocía. Satisfecha, triunfante, había aprendido que podía tener el pastel y también comérselo. Podía apaciguar las lujurias que crecían en su cuerpo y a pesar de eso seguir pasando los exámenes trimestrales que su padre exigía.

Y eso había sido suficiente. Hasta Robert.

—¿Y ahora qué? —susurró, volviendo de nuevo su mirada hacia la ventana, hacia el hombre—. ¿Qué hago ahora? —porque ella sabía que ya no era suficiente, y que nunca lo sería de nuevo. Ahora, lo quería todo.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer**: La historia no me pertenece, historia adaptada del libro Corazones Encadenados (Capitulo 5 - Sacrificio)

Kristen había escapado de Robert ahora hacía un año, sintiendo que podía ser una debilidad para su futuro. Pero nunca esperó el sacrificio que él hizo por ella. Uno que conmocionaría su alma y destruiría las raíces de todas sus creencias.

Su sexualidad, su corazón y todo por lo que había luchado en los últimos seis años serán sometidos a prueba cuando una misión la lleve a la granja de Robert y a su cama. Allí aprenderá el verdadero sentido del hambre, del amor... y también el engaño y las mentiras que han gobernado su vida durante tanto tiempo.

Cualquier cosa que merezca la pena tenerse merece también un sacrificio. Kristen está a punto de averiguar si puede pagar el precio, y arriesgar no sólo la herencia que debería ser suya, sino también su corazón frente al hombre que todavía puede contener el fuego que arde en su alma.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************** **

**Capítulo 14**

— Kristen—la voz de Robert la hizo contener el aliento unas horas más tarde, cuando salió del cuarto de baño, apretando el cinturón de su bata.

Él estaba parado frente a ella, apoyándose contra los pies de la cama, su mirada oscura, con los párpados pesados, sus vaqueros demasiado ajustados en su entrepierna.

Kristen se detuvo en medio del cuarto, mirándolo sombríamente.

—Siento mucho lo de antes —susurró ella—. A veces yo… —agitó su mano, molesta por su incapacidad para explicar las emociones turbulentas que la sobrepasaban.

Una sonrisa gentil curvó los labios de él.

—Está bien —dijo suavemente—. No estoy enojado, pero realmente creo que te castigaré por eso.

Ella lo miró fijamente, sorprendida.

—¿Perdón? —Su corazón comenzó a latir con enorme velocidad en su pecho mientras ella interpretaba la oscura expresión de su cara.

Ahora él parecía dominante, peligroso. Un temblor sacudió su cuerpo, haciéndola estremecerse al darse cuenta de ello.

—La casa está vacía y así estará por el resto de la noche —comenzó a explicar él, su voz profunda, palpitante debido a la excitación—. Mantendrás tu virginidad, Kristen, pero el resto de ti me pertenece. Sin condiciones. ¿De acuerdo?

Ella tragó con fuerza.

—¿Cómo? —lamió sus labios nerviosamente.

Él sacudió su cabeza firmemente.

—No importa cómo. Todo lo que necesito es tu consentimiento. Rendición incondicional, Kristen. ¿Puedes sacrificar tu control por esta noche? Sin importar lo que suceda, sin importar lo que yo te pida.

Ella podía sentir su cuerpo respondiendo al calor de sus ojos, a la excitación y exigencia de su voz. Su clítoris le dolió como nunca lo había hecho en su pasado. Podía sentir su vagina humedeciéndose, derramando sus jugos a través de los pliegues de carne.

Sus pechos se hincharon, sus pezones se pusieron duros y sensibles bajo la seda de su bata.

—¿Todo el control? —preguntó débilmente.

Nunca había osado intentar tal cosa antes.

—Todo el control, Kristen—él no exigiría nada menos.

Luchó por respirar normalmente, pero la creciente excitación lo hacía imposible. Sus pechos subían y bajaban ásperamente, la sangre bombeaba con ferocidad a través de sus venas.

Metió las manos profundamente en los bolsillos de su bata, mirando a Robert atentamente. ¿Qué tenía en mente? Él no le haría daño, él no violaría su virginidad. ¿Qué más habría por lo que ella tuviera que rendir su control?

—Nada de explicaciones, Kristen —él adivinó su pregunta—. Confías en mí o no lo haces. No hay término medio.

—Confío en ti —no había ninguna duda en eso.

Él sonrió otra vez, una sonrisa torcida, tierna, que hizo que los músculos de su estómago se contrajeran en respuesta.

—Ven aquí —él le ofreció su mano, aunque no hubo nada débil en su petición. Era una demanda.

Dio un paso adelante lentamente, tomando su mano, esperando que él la tirara y la recogiera en sus brazos. Se sorprendió cuando la detuvo a centímetros de su pecho.

—Voy a vendarte los ojos —dijo firmemente—. Los mantendrás tapados, sin importar lo que suceda. ¿De acuerdo?

Nunca le habían vendado los ojos. Nunca se había desnudado sin la seguridad que implicaba la visión. Se estremeció ante la demanda, pero asintió en acuerdo.

Robert tocó su mejilla con las yemas de sus dedos antes inclinarse para tocar los labios de ella con los suyos.

—Te vendaré los ojos aquí, luego te llevaré a otra habitación. Tu palabra de seguridad es "sacrificio"; diciéndola, sacrificarás un placer, nena, como nunca antes has conocido.

¿Qué podría haber planeado?

Kristen asintió de mala gana, temblando mientras él recogía la máscara negra de la cama y la colocaba en su cabeza. Sólo le cubría los ojos, el elástico se ajustaba cómodamente en la nuca y bloqueaba toda la luz.

—Nunca he hecho esto, Robert —extendió su mano hacia él, agarrando desesperadamente su antebrazo mientras se perdía en un mundo de oscuridad.

—Lo sé, nena —susurró él—. Sólo déjate ir. Yo te cuidaré.

Ella se tranquilizó al oír la pequeña y casi oculta huella de emoción en su voz que pudo captar entonces. Pese a la excitación, el placer absoluto, por debajo de la satisfacción dominante había… ¿tristeza?

—Voy a levantarte —dijo él, un segundo antes de que la balanceara en sus brazos—. No tienes que hacer nada aún, Kris. Sólo relájate.

¿Relajarse? Estaba ciega y volviéndose paranoica. La voz de él la estaba enloqueciendo. ¿Qué era esa emoción, esa huella de algo en su tono que enviaba un rastro de dolor perforante a su corazón?

Se agarró a sus hombros mientras él la apretaba contra su pecho y comenzaba a andar. Intentó visualizar el camino en su mente, pero las vueltas que daba no tenían sentido, a no ser que intentara deliberadamente desorientarla.

—¿Estás andando en círculos? —intentó sonreír, pero sintió sus labios temblar al intentarlo.

—Desde luego —oyó la risa en su voz—. ¿Dónde estaría la diversión si supieras donde estás?

Él exigía el sacrificio completo de cada fragmento de control que ella poseía. Y ella se lo estaba dando. Ésta era la parte que ella encontraba realmente increíble. No tenía ningún remordimiento en entregárselo, en confiar en él para que cuidara de ella, para que la protegiera.

Dejaron de moverse y, después de una pausa, lo sintió inclinarse para ponerla sobre la gruesa comodidad de un colchón. Se quedó inmóvil, escuchando.

Oyó los sonidos de él desnudándose mientras ella se retorcía sobre cualquiera que fuera la cama en la que estaba. Lo deseaba desnudo, lo deseaba tomándola. Podía oírlo a su lado, pero podía sentir movimientos al otro lado. Un hundimiento en el colchón que no tenía sentido.

—¿Robert? —tragó fuerte cuando lo llamó.

—Sí, nena —contestó él a su lado, tal como lo había oído.

Ella gimoteó al sentir manos en su bata. Confiadas, seguras de sí mismas, comenzaron a aflojar su cinturón. Y no era Robert.

—Oh Dios —gimoteó mientras la correa se aflojaba y los bordes de su bata caían a un lado.

Amplias y callosas manos la levantaron, quitándole el tejido mientras ella se estremecía.

—Fácil, Kristen —era Robert quien acariciaba su cabello, bajando hacia su cuello, destapando su pecho a la mirada de otro.

Estaba estremeciéndose, temblando desde lo más profundo de su ser como reacción. Las manos que acariciaban sus costados eran calientes, no ásperas, pero firmes, exigentes. Cuando cubrieron sus pechos, un grito trémulo escapó de sus labios, mientras su útero se convulsionaba de placer.

No había nada más que sensaciones. Nada más que toques, sonidos. Sus manos apretaron la sábana bajo ella mientras se arqueaba para recibir el contacto, el nombre de Robert escapando a borbotones de sus labios en súplica de algo que no estaba segura de lo que era.

—Maldición, eres hermosa, Kristen. La vista más hermosa que he tenido en mi vida —la voz de Robert estaba llena de adoración mientras se recostaba a su lado, su mano enmarcando su mandíbula, girándole la cabeza—. Quiero verte arder, nena. Arde para mí…

Manos masculinas abrieron sus muslos mientras los labios de Robert se acercaban a los suyos. Gritó al ser besada, mientras otros labios, hambrientos y decididos cubrían los pliegues empapados de su coño.

Kristen podía sentir su cuerpo sacudirse, estremecerse de placer mientras la mano de Robert se extendía por su pelo, agarrando las guedejas y tirando eróticamente, mientras su lengua bailaba alrededor de la suya.

Su beso despertó su excitación, despertó el fuego salvaje, indomesticado que quemaba en su vientre, enviándola a un lugar de sensaciones que nunca había sabido que existían. Fuera quien fuera el que saboreaba su sexo, lamiendo, chupando, su lengua golpeando dentro de ella para follarla con golpes perezosos, era un maestro en lo que hacía. Pero no había ningún placer mayor que el beso de Robert. Después, sus labios bajaron a sus pechos, su lengua acarició sus pezones, sus dientes rasparon, tirando de los anillos de oro que los perforaban.

Abajo, entre sus muslos abiertos, invasores dedos masculinos presionaban el estrecho canal de su ano, lubricando el pequeño y apretado agujero, estirándola con una sensual y lenta caricia.

Ciega como estaba, sus otros sentidos se realzaron, volviéndose más sensibles, más claros que antes. Levantó sus caderas, empujándose hacia los dedos que la follaban, mientas gritaba con el placer que sacudía su alma.

—Sí, nena —Robert impulsó su placer más alto—. Arde, amor, déjame verte arder.

Sus uñas se enterraron en el cuero cabelludo de él mientras succionaba sus pezones hasta que él agarró sus muñecas y las puso de golpe sobre el colchón. Estaba restringida, desvalida frente ellos y ardía.

—Deja que me corra —estaba gritando la petición, arqueándose hacia los labios que chupaban de manera errática su clítoris inflamado.

Tan pronto como creyó que alcanzaría el clímax gracias a los labios que la atormentaban, éstos disminuyeron la presión y aliviaron los músculos apretados de su matriz.

—No aún, querida —la voz era profunda, tan profunda que raspó sus nervios y le envió estremecimientos en respuesta—. Me gusta jugar, Kristen. Durante un largo rato…

Su lengua golpeó su expuesta hendidura antes de empezar un diabólico juego con el pequeño anillo que rodeaba su clítoris. Al mismo tiempo, Robert tiró de los anillos de sus pezones. Uno con su boca, otro con sus dedos atormentadores, haciéndola emitir chillidos de agonía, de un exquisito placer/dolor.

Ella ardía tal como él quería. Ardería viva ante la necesidad de un orgasmo, y muy consciente del hecho de que se lo negarían hasta que los hombres que la mantenían cautiva consideraran que era el momento apropiado.

Pese a las tardes que había pasado en El Club, nunca había estado sin su control. Su elección. Nunca había sido como esto.

—Rob—se estiró contra la sujeción de sus muñecas, aterrorizada con las emociones y sensaciones que la engullían.

Su cabeza se sacudía sobre el colchón mientras los dedos que atormentaban su lugar más profundo enviaban llamas que se disparaban desde su ano hacia su clítoris. Dos dedos la separaban, estirándola por completo.

—Estoy aquí, nena —él la calmó, a pesar de la brusquedad de su voz mientras sus labios se movían para acariciar su cuello, su oído—. Estoy justo aquí.

—Sostenla—la voz en su vagina advirtió entonces—. Voy a darle más aquí. Vamos a ver cuán caliente puede arder.

—Ven aquí, Kris… —ellos la levantaron, colocándola sobre sus rodillas, aun cuando los dedos que invadían su trasero se mantenían en el lugar.

Se arrodilló sobre el colchón, siguiendo las instrucciones susurradas por Robert, hasta dejar sus hombros sobre la cama.

—El sexo anal puede traerte satisfacción completa, Kristen —susurró él profundamente, mientras ella sentía que sus nalgas eran separadas cuando otro dedo comenzaba a empujar en su interior—. Si sabes como tomarlo, lo cual tú sabes. Si la persona que lo hace sabe como hacerlo, lo cual él sabe. Puede llevarte a sitios que no puedes visitar de otra manera.

Su espalda se arqueó mientras los dedos la estiraban. Estaba agonizando. El placer y el dolor mecían su cuerpo mientras ella tiraba hacia atrás, desesperada por más.

Un segundo más tarde gritó ultrajada mientras una mano golpeaba firmemente su nalga. Se quedó quieta, pensando que eso la aliviaría. Creyendo que el golpe había sido por sus desesperados movimientos para empujar sus dedos más profundo. Pero vino otra vez, desde el otro lado.

—Bastardo —chilló, queriendo alejarse, apartar la venda de sus ojos y afrontar a su atormentador.

—Mal Kristen —Robert rió cuando la mano de ella se movió hacia la máscara. Agarró sus muñecas, sosteniéndolas antes de que pudiera alcanzarla, poniéndolas delante de ella mientras se tendía junto a su lado. —¿Nunca has sido azotada, nena? Siéntelo, Kristen. Relájate con el calor, déjalo que aumente el placer. Te gusta el dolor, lo sabes. Esto es sólo otra forma de él.

La mano golpeó otra vez, y a pesar de su necesidad de negarlo, el placer se unió a su ardor. Casi como en recompensa, la mano de Robert se movió hacia abajo, metiéndose entre sus muslos, la palma de su mano ejerciendo una presión firme y sensual contra su clítoris, mientras la levantaba para hacerla descansar contra su pecho.

La mano golpeó de nuevo, y esta vez los dedos que estiraban la entrada de su ano se movieron más profundamente.

—Oh Dios… Robert… no puedo soportarlo… —La mano golpeó otra vez, haciéndola apretarse contra los dedos que la invadían y haciéndola sentir lanzas candentes rasgando a través de su vagina.

—Más, Kristen… —Su voz era más áspera, más exigente—. Puedes tomar más, nena, sabes que puedes.

Otra serie de quemantes palmadas fue seguida por un suave empuje de los dedos en su trasero mientras Robert tiraba del anillo que perforaba la capucha de su clítoris. Ella temblaba violentamente, estremeciéndose con el placer y la intensidad mientras salía en busca de cada empuje.

—Ahora, cariño… —Ella fue separada del pecho de él y puesta a gatas mientras él se ponía frente a ella—. Ábrete ampliamente, Kristen. Quiero tu boca tan jodidamente que estoy a punto de correrme sólo de pensar en ello.

Ella sintió la presión de la polla de Robert contra sus labios y se abrió para él mientras gemía por los dedos que lentamente salían de su ano.

Su boca estaba llena de la caliente carne masculina que ella tanto amaba. Robert, su polla palpitando contra su lengua, sus pulgares separando su mandíbula mientras sentía que sus nalgas estaban siendo separadas otra vez.

Se quedó quieta y gimoteó.

Un segundo después explotó en un brillante calidoscopio de placer/dolor mientras era invadida. No por dedos, sino por una verga que se introdujo dentro de ella con un empuje seguro y rápido que la destruyó.

Perdió la razón. La locura la consumió. Sus labios se apretaron sobre la carne que empujaba Robert descarnadamente, mientras su ano ardía por el éxtasis. Estaba siendo tomada, empalada, poseída de un modo que nunca podría haberse imaginado. Podía sentir cada pulgada enterrada entre sus nalgas, probar la potente pasión del empuje de la polla entre sus labios. Estaba siendo poseída, tomada, sacrificada a tal placer que estaba segura de que no sobreviviría.

Podía sentir las llamas ardiendo sobre ella mientras el duro cuerpo detrás de ella la cubría. Su mano estaba entre sus muslos, sus dedos moviendo su clítoris un segundo antes de que él le diera una serie de pequeñas y rápidas palmadas que la empujaron sobre un precipicio que nunca había sabido que existía.

Explotó, sólo débilmente consciente del semen de Robert deslizándose caliente y duro por su garganta, y el latido de la verga en su trasero liberándose también. Todo lo que sabía, todo lo que podía procesar era el placer quemándola, lanzándola a las nubes…destruyéndola.

Cayó de lado, curvándose en una pelota mientras sus músculos se estremecían y su vagina comenzaba a latir en protesta. Y ella sabía, a pesar del éxtasis atormentador que todavía resonaba a través de su cuerpo, que nunca más el placer unido al dolor aliviaría el dolor terrible de su cuerpo. Sólo había provocado un hambre de más. Un hambre que sabía que sólo un hombre podría aliviar…


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer**: La historia no me pertenece, historia adaptada del libro Corazones Encadenados (Capitulo 5 - Sacrificio)

Kristen había escapado de Robert ahora hacía un año, sintiendo que podía ser una debilidad para su futuro. Pero nunca esperó el sacrificio que él hizo por ella. Uno que conmocionaría su alma y destruiría las raíces de todas sus creencias.

Su sexualidad, su corazón y todo por lo que había luchado en los últimos seis años serán sometidos a prueba cuando una misión la lleve a la granja de Robert y a su cama. Allí aprenderá el verdadero sentido del hambre, del amor... y también el engaño y las mentiras que han gobernado su vida durante tanto tiempo.

Cualquier cosa que merezca la pena tenerse merece también un sacrificio. Kristen está a punto de averiguar si puede pagar el precio, y arriesgar no sólo la herencia que debería ser suya, sino también su corazón frente al hombre que todavía puede contener el fuego que arde en su alma.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************** **

**Capítulo 15**

Robert estaba en la ducha, el rocío golpeaba su espalda mientras él permanecía con la frente apoyada contra la pared de azulejos. Tenía los ojos cerrados, cada uno de sus músculos estaba tenso por el esfuerzo que hacía para controlar la demanda furiosa que palpitaba por su cuerpo y por su mente.

Ella era suya, por Dios. La demanda feroz rugía por su mente. Su corazón. Su alma de mierda. Y él se consumía bajo la fuerza del agua en lugar de yacer con satisfecho agotamiento en sus brazos.

El _ménage_ con Ian debería haber amainado un poco el hambre, pero había resultado peor. No fue suficiente. Nada de lo que él conocía sería alguna vez suficiente, hasta que la tomara como deseaba.

Su polla era como una piedra viva a punto de estallar por la ira de sus emociones. Podía saborear a Kristen en su lengua, sentirla en su piel. Aún incluso podía escuchar sus gritos mientras se retorcía bajo él. ¿Se había dado cuenta ella de que había gritado? ¿Fue consciente del efecto que tenían sus palabras en él?

—…no es suficiente… Oh, Dios, Rob, no es suficiente… —las palabras habían sido un grito desigual, casi incoherente, mientras ella se estremecía por su orgasmo previo.

No, no había sido suficiente. Nunca sería suficiente.

¿Viviría otros cinco años de mierda antes de poder reclamarla? Rechinó los dientes al pensarlo. Era un infierno que él nunca había imaginado. Demonios, sí, esperaría. Pero eso lo mataría.

—¿Robert? —su voz era un susurro de hambre, de las necesidades que rabiaban también dentro de él.

Él abrió los ojos, ignorando el agua que lo golpeaba y volteó para encontrar su mirada.

Sus ojos verdes estaban oscuros por el dolor de la despedida. Joder. Aún no. Él no estaba listo todavía.

—La Agencia acaba de llamar —su corazón se apretó al oír el tono de miseria de la voz femenina—. La amenaza ha sido considerada una travesura. Lo primero que han hecho esta mañana ha sido llamarme.

Ella se había puesto la bata anudada fuertemente a su cintura y metió las manos crispadas en los pequeños bolsillos. Sus dedos estaban apretados para refrenar el dolor que se reflejaba en su mirada.

—Joder.

¿Y ahora? Malditos sean, él no estaba preparado para dejarla ir, no estaba preparado para la falta de su calor en su cama. Hijo de puta, él por fin acababa de conseguir tenerla ahí.

—Robert… —él miró cómo tragaba con dificultad, vio el pesar en sus ojos, y sus lágrimas.

—¡No! —gruñó.

Enderezándose bruscamente, la metió en la ducha, ignorando su jadeo, olvidando que no importaba cuánto lo deseara, cuánto lo quisiera, había llegado el momento de que se marchara.

—Siempre estaré aquí —sus brazos la envolvieron, apretándola contra su pecho mientras maniobraba para protegerla con su cuerpo de la fuerza del agua—. Siempre, Kristen. Estaré aquí, nena, siempre que me necesites. De cualquier manera que me quieras. Estaré aquí.

Los brazos de ella se apretaron alrededor de los hombros masculinos, estrechándose fieramente contra él, mientras él sentía el calor de sus lágrimas contra el pecho. Dios seguramente no tenía la intención de que un hombre soportara este dolor. Él suplicaba piedad porque no podía llorar con ella.

* * * * *

Dejar la granja fue lo más difícil que Kristen había hecho en su vida. No imaginó que tendría la fuerza para hacerlo. No después de la noche pasada. No después de las revelaciones que había tenido.

Pero lo hizo. Lanzó su maleta en el SUV donde ya la esperaba Matthews. Los demás se habían marchado horas antes, impacientes por regresar a la oficina, archivar sus informes y dedicarse a misiones más aventureras. Kristen no podía marcharse tan fácilmente.

Robert estaba detrás de ella en silencio. La había visto hacer sus maletas con expresión agobiada y mirada turbulenta y no había hecho ninguna demanda, no había pedido ninguna promesa, simplemente la dejaba ir. Ella podría decir que con renuencia, pero la dejaba ir.

Kristen se volvió hacia él después de cerrar la puerta trasera, y lo miró, dándose cuenta de que el dolor que sentía en su pecho era más que sólo pesar. Era un hueco, una herida profunda que temía que nunca sanaría.

—Acuérdate de avisar a Madre cuando llegues a la ciudad —le dijo él suavemente—. Aunque no te lo diga, ella se preocupa.

Kristen asintió sonriendo, aunque con el corazón destrozado.

—Será lo primero que haga —agregó.

—Y no conduzcas demasiado rápido —gruñó—. Matthews me dijo que lo espantaste de muerte en el camino hacia aquí. El hombre tiene una familia que alimentar, tú sabes. No pongas en riesgo su vida.

Ella se habría reído si no le doliera tanto todo eso.

—Y recuerda, siempre tendrás un lugar aquí —terminó—. En cualquier momento, Kristen. En todo momento.

Ella tuvo ganas de llorar al oír la suavidad de su voz.

—Robert… —quería decir tantas cosas.

—No —él movió la cabeza con pesar, tocando su mejilla en una caricia tan ligera, tan tierna que ella sintió que su alma se estremecía—. Sólo recuerda esto, nena. Tú sabes dónde estoy si me necesitas. Siempre.

Ella tenía que dejar de mirarlo o no podría reprimir sus lágrimas. ¿Cómo se iba a alejar de él? Podía sentir dentro de ella que todo se rebelaba contra su partida.

—Vete —dijo él entonces—. Llegarás tarde si no te marchas ya.

Sus labios temblaban al volverse hacia él. Parpadeó con furia para contener sus lágrimas, mientras su cabeza y su corazón combatían cuando lo miró.

Lo amaba. Podía sentir la emoción explotando dentro de ella, protestando violentamente contra la decisión de dejarlo, de mantenerse firme en el voto que había hecho hacía tiempo.

—Quiero… —él la interrumpió poniendo sus dedos en los labios de ella mientras se estremecía ligeramente.

—No, Kris —susurró—. No hagas que el dejarte marchar sea imposible para mí. O para ti. Siempre habrá un mañana. No nos estamos diciendo adiós, ¿recuerdas?

Ella se humedeció los labios sintiendo que su alma se rompía. Que Dios la ayudara. Él la amaba. Podía verlo en sus ojos, en esa sonrisa torcida llena de dolor que era sólo suya. Era sólo suya porque él la amaba.

Apenas fue consciente de su quejido, pero no había lugar a la confusión sobre la fuerza, la necesidad del cuerpo masculino cuando la atrajo hacia él, para abrazarla fuerte contra su pecho, abrigándola con su cuerpo, mientras que con una mano sostenía su cabeza.

—Escúchame —gruñó él con ferocidad—. No tienes que decir nada, Kristen. No tienes que hacer nada. Regresa cuando necesites hacerlo. Sabes que estaré aquí. Esto es todo. Maldita sea, esto no es para siempre. No dejaré que ocurra.

Él le levantó la cabeza, introdujo los dedos en su cabello, destruyendo la perfección de la intricada trenza que se había hecho minuciosamente. Pero no le importó. Él la estaba abrazando, sus labios estaban sobre los suyos, su lengua tomaba posesión de su boca, borrando la destructiva agonía que perforaba su alma. Esto no era un adiós. Todavía no.

La tomó de las caderas, meciéndola contra su erección, mientras su boca devoraba la de ella, su gemido vibrando contra sus labios y el hambre que rugía entre ellos empezaba a roer su resolución.

—Maldición, vas a hacer que arda aquí, en la entrada de mi casa, mujer. ¿Es este un ejemplo para que ponga mis manos a trabajar? —apartó sus labios de los de ella, un débil asomo de risa completamente falso salió de su boca mientras la miraba—. Soy demasiado viejo para esto, nena. Ahora, sal de aquí para que pueda trabajar.

Él se apartó de ella, desgarrando su corazón al hacerlo.

—Anda —su voz era suave al señalar con la cabeza el jeep—. Te veré pronto.

Ella retrocedió. No podía alejarse de él.

—¿Pronto? —ella oyó la súplica desesperada de su propia voz.

—Muy pronto, nena —le prometió él—. En cualquier momento que me necesites.

—¿Y cuando tú me necesites? —se preguntó ella en voz alta.

Él se estremeció. Una sutil expresión de dolor que la hizo acallar un grito en su garganta.

—Siempre te necesitaré, Kristen —le dijo suavemente, con violencia—. Siempre.

* * * * *

Ella se apartaba de él. Se alejaba de él. Con cada paso que daba sentía que el dolor crecía, que el conocimiento pesaba en su alma. Estaba tomando la misma decisión que habían tomado cinco generaciones de mujeres antes que ella. Estaba eligiendo el pasado en lugar del futuro.

Cuanto más se alejaba de él, más podía comprender lo que sucedía. Durante un año él había debilitado de manera constante su resolución, le había mostrado la risa, la paciencia y un hambre que ella no sabía que podía existir. Había llenado sus sueños, tanto dormida como despierta y había remodelado su visión de sí misma.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó en voz alta, sin deseos de contener el dolor, incapaz de soportar la separación en silencio.

—Sólo tú puedes responder a eso, Kristen —Matthews le recordó que no estaba sola y que el resto del mundo no estaba ciego—. Él es un buen hombre. Espero que lo sepas.

Ella le miró, vio la compasión y la simpatía en sus ojos.

—Él es el mejor —dijo lentamente y volvió los ojos hacia la carretera, apretando el volante.

—Mi papá siempre decía que cualquier cosa por la que vale la pena esperar, vale la pena tener —dijo él filosóficamente—. Creo que tendrás que averiguarlo por ti misma, ¿no?

Valía la pena esperar por Robert, pero ¿por qué motivo? Ella sacudió su cabeza mientras observaba el camino, calculando los kilómetros que la separaban de la granja y del hombre que la esperaba ahí. Valía la pena esperar por él. Pero ¿y por ella?


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer**: La historia no me pertenece, historia adaptada del libro Corazones Encadenados (Capitulo 5 - Sacrificio)

Kristen había escapado de Robert ahora hacía un año, sintiendo que podía ser una debilidad para su futuro. Pero nunca esperó el sacrificio que él hizo por ella. Uno que conmocionaría su alma y destruiría las raíces de todas sus creencias.

Su sexualidad, su corazón y todo por lo que había luchado en los últimos seis años serán sometidos a prueba cuando una misión la lleve a la granja de Robert y a su cama. Allí aprenderá el verdadero sentido del hambre, del amor... y también el engaño y las mentiras que han gobernado su vida durante tanto tiempo.

Cualquier cosa que merezca la pena tenerse merece también un sacrificio. Kristen está a punto de averiguar si puede pagar el precio, y arriesgar no sólo la herencia que debería ser suya, sino también su corazón frente al hombre que todavía puede contener el fuego que arde en su alma.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************** **

**Capítulo 16**

Briar Cliff. Una semana más tarde, Kristen giró por el largo camino de entrada que conducía a la majestuosa hacienda de Pennsylvania. Robles enormes bordeaban el camino pavimentado, fundiendo un moteado dibujo de luz de sol y sombra sobre el oscuro había encontrado confortante alguna vez, las acogedoras ramas extendidas sobre el camino, abrazando cada llegada. Ahora, ella lo encontraba opresor, represor.

Arrastrada hacia el largo camino circular, Kristen tomó aliento profundamente mientras intentaba controlar las emociones que la abrumaban. No había vuelto a la casa en la que había crecido desde la muerte de su madre. Las condiciones del testamento le habrían permitido vivir allí; su padre lo habría preferido porque él no podía continuar residiendo allí sin ella. Lo cual había sido uno de los motivos principales por los que ella había rechazado quedarse.

Dolía recordar el pasado. Durante años había intentado bloquear los recuerdos, había tratado de evitar volver a vivir el dolor y el miedo que conoció siendo niña. Evitar recordar a su madre, tan endeble y frágil, acurrucándose en un rincón, sus brazos rodeando su cuerpo mientras las lágrimas se derramaban por su cara.

Sacudió la cabeza. No estaba aquí para recordar, aunque de algún modo sabía que era ineludible.

Abriendo la puerta de su golpeado coche, dio un paso fuera y miró fijamente alrededor con una sensación de déjà vu. Podía oír su risa infantil, la voz de su madre que le llamaba, llena de diversión y… ¿amor?

Kris_, sabes que a tu padre no le gusta que trepes a aquel árbol._ ¿Era eso risa? Su pecho se tensó con el recuerdo de los presumidos matices de la voz de su madre. Había sonado a desafío. Y Kristen lo había aceptado como tal.

_Mi dulce _Kris_, no te preocupes, nena, no dejaremos que el cascarrabias de papá arruine nuestra diversión, nena…_

No había habido amor en su voz, había sido satisfacción.

Ella sacudió su cabeza con ferocidad. ¿Era por eso por lo que nunca había vuelto? Por lo que cada vez que había planeado volver a Briar Cliff algo dentro de ella le había hecho cambiar de opinión, siempre había algo más importante para hacer.

Metió su mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y sacó la llave que llevaba allí. Abriría las puertas de Briar Cliff, y de los recuerdos que había luchado por contener durante más tiempo del que pensaba.

La amplia puerta de roble de dos batientes se abrió suavemente. No hubo chirridos o vacilación cuando se balancearon sobre sus goznes bien engrasados.

Kristen_, esto es todo tuyo. Tuyo y de tu hija y de la hija de tu hija. No dejes que él lo tome, _Kristen_. Nunca…_

Ella tenía seis años, estaba de pie en el vestíbulo después de otra de las salidas furiosas de su padre. Su madre había estallado en lágrimas, sus hombros subían y bajaban con sollozos, sus ojos verdes sombreados por la desdicha.

Se quedó parada en el mismo vestíbulo de mármol, mirando fijamente alrededor, viendo más el pasado que el roble que brillaba y la madera de teca, o las antiguas mesas de pasillo y mullidas sillas, o las invaluables decoraciones de cristal.

Más de dos siglos de dedicación a la majestuosa casa habían hecho de Briar Cliff un recurso por sí mismo. Era bastante simple, en su conjunto, no tenía precio. El testamento establecido seis generaciones atrás se había asegurado de que no hubiera ninguna venta, ninguna posibilidad de hipotecas, o de pérdida. Esto había aumentado su valor generación tras generación.

Pero las antigüedades y los marcos de madera delicadamente tallados sólo fueron mirados superficialmente. Kristen nunca había visto a Briar Cliff como una herencia, había sido su casa. Pero ahora lo veía, lo sentía como algo más. No era una casa. No era una herencia. Había sido una maldición.

Se movió despacio por la casa, cuarto por cuarto, las voces de un pasado del que no habría querido acordarse se vertían sobre ella.

_Dios te maldiga, puta estúpida. Todo lo que te pedí era que hicieras el papel de anfitriona, no de prostituta…_

_Tú puta de mierda, él se ha ido… ¿Me oyes? Se marchó. Tomó el dinero que tu padre le dio y corrió. Eres tan malditamente estúpida qué no puedes recordar que él no te quería…_

Kristen quiso cubrir sus oídos, pero no había ningún bloqueo a las memorias.

Las lágrimas de su madre, sus gritos de clemencia, y la voz de su padre, cortante y llena de furia mientras permanecía de pie sobre el cuerpo encogido de su madre.

_¿De quién quieres que ella sea?_

Kristen se estremeció. ¿Cómo había podido olvidar esto? Ella tenía siete años, y había estado escondida fuera del salón, temblando de miedo, aterrorizada de que su padre realmente le hiciera daño a su madre.

Recordó la voz de su madre, sonaba ebria, presumida y divertida.

Su madre no había estado llorando. Kristen estaba parada fuera del salón ahora, mirando fijamente el cuarto sombreado, y viendo los fantasmas de lo que había sido.

_Maldita seas, eres una puta mentirosa, no te creería de ningún modo_, él había gritado._ Ella es tu hija. Tuya. Y probablemente tan depravada y pervertida como has sido siempre tú…_

¿Qué había hecho su madre?

Ella se movió despacio por la casa, cuarto por cuarto. El salón, el comedor. En cada área ella volvió a vivir las peleas, los gritos, las lágrimas de su madre, las palabras presumidas y vengativas que enlazaba con sus sollozos amargos.

_Él me amaba… Al menos él me amaba…_

_Por Dios, el bastardo tomó el dinero de tu padre y se marchó. Estás tan loca que has olvidado eso… Él no te amaba, perra, él te usó…_

_Yo podría haberte amado…_

_Nunca quise tu amor, puta…_ Pero la voz de su padre había sido amarga, furiosa…herida.

Su dormitorio. Su refugio. Un cuarto en el que su padre nunca había puesto un pie. Su cama estaba todavía allí. La amplia, blanca confección de encaje. Era un cuarto hecho para una princesa.

_Recuerda, _Kristen_, serás libre… Sé libre por las dos, _Kristen_ …_

Cada noche su madre le había susurrado aquellas palabras hasta sus años de adolescente, hasta que su padre lo terminó. Él había enviado a Kristen lejos, a la escuela. Una exclusiva escuela de chicas que con eficacia había colocado una distancia entre ella y la madre que la había criado. Y que había criado un odio hacia el padre.

¿Por qué no había recordado eso?

Salió de su cuarto, caminó por el largo pasillo, hacia el cuarto donde su madre había expirado su último aliento.

_Me equivoqué… Acerca de tantas cosas _su madrehabía jadeado aquel último día._ No cometas mis errores, _Kristen_, júrame que no cometerás mis errores…quise que fueras libre, _Kristen_ … quise que fueras libre…_

¿Libre de qué? ¿Libre de su padre o de Briar Cliff?

Cada cuarto que visitaba era más de lo mismo. Una mezcla interminable de recuerdos que inundaban su mente y su corazón.

En la biblioteca, las paredes estaban forradas con los retratos de todos los que habían poseído Briar Cliff. Desde los primeros, Horace y Catalina St. Montrose. La primera familia de Briar Cliff. Se decía que Catalina había sido una criatura de sexualidad, una mujer tan cómoda con su cuerpo y sus deseos femeninos como lo era con la riqueza que había heredado de su padre, un Lord del reino inglés. Ella y su marido habían construido Briar Cliff.

Su hija mayor, Elizabeth St. Montrose Michaels y su marido, Hugo, tenían las mismas expresiones felices y contentas de los primeros dos. Los retratos ordenados alrededor del cuarto exudaban risa, satisfacción en los ojos de aquellos habitantes hasta que llegó a Tabitha Elizabeth Montageau y su marido, Diego Santiago. Había amargura allí, en los profundos ojos negros de Tabitha, en los contornos cansados de sus labios. Había una tristeza en su cara sólo acentuada por la arrogancia autosuficiente de su marido.

Había sido Tabitha quien había establecido el testamento. La que había arruinado deseosa la propiedad entera para la hija primogénita y había puesto las restrictivas condiciones sobre la herencia. Había sido ella, muy probablemente por decisión de su marido, quien decidió que los deseos que las mujeres de su genealogía poseían eran depravados y pervertidos y que necesitaban ser extinguidos.

Ella había condenado a su hija y a todas los que vinieron después de ella a una vida de restricción y dolor. Y Kristen había sido la última esperanza de su madre de romper el ciclo. El testamento terminaba en sólo cinco años. Pero esperando, dándole la espalda a lo que había visto en los ojos de Robert, ¿que estaría ganando? ¿Y qué estaría perdiendo?

El amor resistiría. Si Robert la amaba, si realmente la amaba, esperaría. Él _tendría_ que esperar. Lo había visto en sus ojos, lo había oído en su voz. Haría aquel sacrificio por ella. ¿Pero con qué fin?

Vagó hacia la alacena de roble cerrada de la que le habían dado la llave seis años atrás. Sabía lo que contenía, pero nunca había tenido valor para abrirla. Cinco generaciones de periódicos y diarios. Cuentas de las vidas, los amores y, lo sabía, el dolor que las mujeres de Briar Cliff habían soportado.

Despacio, sacó la llave de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta a un pasado que había jurado que nunca visitaría.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer**: La historia no me pertenece, historia adaptada del libro Corazones Encadenados (Capitulo 5 - Sacrificio)

Kristen había escapado de Robert ahora hacía un año, sintiendo que podía ser una debilidad para su futuro. Pero nunca esperó el sacrificio que él hizo por ella. Uno que conmocionaría su alma y destruiría las raíces de todas sus creencias.

Su sexualidad, su corazón y todo por lo que había luchado en los últimos seis años serán sometidos a prueba cuando una misión la lleve a la granja de Robert y a su cama. Allí aprenderá el verdadero sentido del hambre, del amor... y también el engaño y las mentiras que han gobernado su vida durante tanto tiempo.

Cualquier cosa que merezca la pena tenerse merece también un sacrificio. Kristen está a punto de averiguar si puede pagar el precio, y arriesgar no sólo la herencia que debería ser suya, sino también su corazón frente al hombre que todavía puede contener el fuego que arde en su alma.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************** **

**Capítulo 17**

_Padre ha jurado que Matthew Timmons me salvará de los demonios de lujuria que son la maldición de mi nacimiento. Haré cuanto él ofrece, pero mi corazón se rompe, ya que sé que nunca veré otra vez a mi querido Daniel … Sarah Santiago. _Ella había sido la hija primogénita de Diego y Tabitha.

_Padre tenía razón. Estoy maldita. Mis necesidades femeninas me atormentan tanto dormida como despierta. James se siente repelido por mi misma presencia, por supuesto. No puedo culparlo por esto. Soy una desgracia para mi familia … Samantha Fieldings. _Su marido había sido James Fieldings, un líder religioso y honrado de la comunidad entonces.

_Que Dios me salve. Me he casado con Davis Eldon como Padre pidió. ¿Qué he hecho? He rechazado la oferta del amor de mi vida. ¿Una vida de felicidad, de todo lo que yo sabía que debería haber sido mío, y para qué? Para el sufrimiento que ahora padezco. ¿Qué he hecho? Mi corazón se rompe por mi amor verdadero. Mi alma duele… Elissa Fieldings Eldon._

_Ellos pueden hacerme casar como quieran, para satisfacer los términos de este absurdo Testamento. Pero no pueden hacerme sufrir. Grayson puede ser la opción de mi padre, pero es su hermano, Lawrence, a quien mi corazón y cuerpo pertenecen. No sufriré el destino de aquellas antes de mí. Conoceré el amor, aunque solo sea en la oscuridad de la noche y en los abrigadores brazos de la decepción… Karen Eldon Marshal._

_Si tan sólo yo fuera tan fuerte como mis padres. Ellos amaron, ellos se rieron, y ellos conocían al menos una pequeña medida de la felicidad. El hombre que amé, mi preciosa _Kristen_, no mencionaré su nombre. Él no era tu padre, él nunca fue mi amante, y tal como tu padre era propenso a recordarme, él prefirió el dinero. Soy demasiado débil, y sé que no sobreviviré a esta enfermedad. Si muero, entonces Briar Cliff y su protección recaen sobre ti. Todo lo que las mujeres de nuestra línea han soñado recae sobre tus hombros, mi preciosa hija. Tú puedes tener todo esto. Puede ser todo tuyo, como se supone que debería serlo. ¿Pero para qué? Heredas generaciones de dolor, cólera, engaños y lágrimas. Esto es realmente una maldición, una que rezo para que rechaces. Ama, _Kristen_. Ríe. Deja a tu corazón ser libre y a tu cuerpo ser sólo tuyo. Una casa, no importa lo hermosa, o lo inestimable que sea, no ocupará nunca el lugar de esas cosas._

_Espero que leas este diario y que hayas leído a aquellas que han ido antes, ahora que yo misma he muerto. Espero que los años que has pasado lejos de esta casa, de mí, te hayan dado una oportunidad para hacerte fuerte, para separarte de la maldición que esta casa trae._

_Tantos años en que rechacé decirle a tu padre la verdad que él a menudo me suplicaba. Él quería sólo saber que tú eras su verdadera hija, y, en mi egoísmo, se lo negué. Me doy cuenta ahora, cuando el final se acerca, de que te dejo sola donde antes yo había pensado verte aquí triunfar. Te dejo sola. Sin el padre que quizás te habría tratado con bondad si yo no hubiera colocado la cuña entre los dos._

_Sufro ahora por mi egoísmo. No, no yo, ya que moriré. Pero me voy sabiendo que nunca descansaré, porque tú sufrirás ahora._

_Briar Cliff es la maldición, _Kristen_, no tus deseos o tu feminidad o tu suave corazón. Es esta finca, y el pasado que nos ha maldecido a todas nosotras… Claire Marshal Madison. _Esto estaba datado una semana antes de su muerte.

Cuando Kristen alzó la vista del final del diario vio que la noche había alcanzado la casa. La luz al lado de ella brillaba sorprendentemente, un solo punto de iluminación en el interior que enfatizaba la oscuridad que rodeaba no sólo la finca, sino también su alma.

Ella había estado en el colegio cuando su madre había enfermado, y no la habían llamado a casa hasta el último momento. Había creído durante muchos años que había sido decisión de su padre el mantenerla inconsciente de la salud de su madre. Pero ahora conocía la verdad. Había sido su madre.

Ambos la habían engañado, la habían usado como un arma, uno contra el otro hasta que no había quedado nada de la niña en sus ojos. Había sido una espada y había sido la que había sufrido.

Quiso gritar, rabiar, destruir la casa ladrillo a ladrillo hasta que nada quedara de la agonía que resonaba por su cuerpo. No quería nada más que borrar los recuerdos de un pasado que nunca debería haber existido.

Estaba llorando. Limpió sus mejillas mientras cerraba el diario y lo ponía al lado de aquellos que había ojeado antes. Miró fijamente alrededor de la biblioteca. Siglos de libros adornaban los estantes y Kristen sabía que muchos más estaban en el almacén. Libros por los que los museos salivarían. En cinco años, habrían sido suyos. Todo habría sido suyo.

Sacudió su cabeza cansinamente mientras se levantaba de la silla, mirando fijamente a su alrededor al tiempo que las lágrimas continuaban mojando sus mejillas. Le habían negado a su madre, al igual que a su padre, por culpa de este lugar. Las cicatrices de su alma que sus padres le habían provocado durante sus primeros años nunca desaparecerían completamente. Nunca olvidaría que el odio de su padre por lo que su madre había hecho se había extendido a ella. Nunca olvidaría que la madre a la que ella había amado, en la que había confiado y había creído, también la había usado.

¿Pero era ella algo mejor?

Había sacrificado su vida, seis largos años, a las líneas de batalla que habían sido trazadas seis generaciones antes.

Se había alejado de Robert.

Un sollozo destrozó su cuerpo, temblando a través de ella mientras el dolor se instauraba en su pecho. Un estallido de agonía, de interminable pena la sacudió, haciendo que su respiración se atascara en su pecho mientras un bajo y atormentado gemido escapa de ella. Se enroscó en sí misma, rodeándose con los brazos el estómago mientras susurraba su nombre.

Dios, dolía. Se extendió a través de ella, resonando en su alma y abriendo de par en par la puerta con la que había cerrado su corazón hacía tanto tiempo. Incluso antes de saber las condiciones del Testamento. Antes de que su padre hubiera exigido los exámenes. Se había cerrado a cualquier posibilidad de angustia o dolor para asegurar que lo que le había pasado a su madre nunca le pasaría a ella.

Se había conminado a no amar nunca. Pero Robert se ha movido sigilosamente en su corazón con su sinuosa sonrisa y sus ojos tempestuosos. Su determinación y su pura presencia masculina habían derribado la última de sus barreras y la había marcado para siempre.

No había habido celos cuando él la había sorprendido en el Club. Hubo sólo calor encendido y hambre aplastante. Él había satisfecho cada deseo en el rancho, dándole el regalo de su toque, su amor tácito, su deseo… Y nunca había exigido de ella más de lo que ella había pensado que podría dar.

— Kristen, me rompes el corazón —la voz de él flotó sobre sus sentidos, ¿un invento de su imaginación, una condena por alejarse de él?

—Nena, no puedes llorar de esta manera, te pondrás enferma.

Ella se sacudió por la sorpresa cuando sintió que sus manos agarraban sus hombros y la atraían hacia adelante. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y allí estaba él. Su mirada de un millón de sombras de color gris, las líneas que circundaban su boca, su expresión de pena mientras la atraía a su pecho.

—Robert…—ella lloró su nombre, estirando sus manos hacia él, aferrándole mientras él la rodeaba con sus brazos, abrazándola al tiempo que se levantaba para poder izarla antes de sentarse en su lugar en la silla.

Ella se recostó en su regazo, con su cabeza sepultada en su cuello mientras él la calmaba. Palabras suaves, rotas, con una voz desgarrada por la emoción.

—Nena, está bien —susurró él en su oído antes de plantar suaves besos a lo largo de su frente—. Está bien, Kristen. Ya no estarás sola nunca más.

Él había prometido que siempre estaría allí, y ahora, cuando ella más lo necesitaba, allí estaba. Sosteniéndola, sus brazos protegiéndola, sus besos calmando la herida abierta que había crecido en su alma.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —Ella trató de contener las lágrimas, pero éstas rechazaron ser mantenidas a raya.

Robert suspiró ásperamente.

—Mi madre llamó cuando fuiste anoche a por la llave. Estaba preocupada por ti.

Kristen asintió nerviosamente. Carolyn la había mirado demasiado atentamente y Kristen sabía que no había ninguna manera de ocultar las pruebas de las noches llenas de lágrimas que había pasado desde que se fue de la granja.

Estaba en carne viva y del revés. No podía dormir por los sueños sobre Robert, no podía pasar el día sin que su nombre acudiese a sus labios. Sin parar de llorar por todo lo que había abandonado.

—No lo quiero —susurró finalmente—. Este lugar. Esta herencia, Robert. No puedo… no la quiero.

Lo sintió tensarse, sintió que sus brazos se apretaban alrededor de ella.

—Cinco años no son tanto tiempo… —ella oyó el dolor de su voz, oyó todas las necesidades que ella sentía en el alma de él.

Alzando la cabeza, levantó su mano y colocó sus dedos contra los labios de él, que la miraba silenciosamente, aunque sus ojos centelleaban por la emoción.

—No pediré promesas —susurró—. No las quiero. Aún. Pero necesito esto, te necesito ahora. Justo así.

Su sonrisa, Dios, ella amaba su sonrisa, incluso cubierta por sus dedos como lo estaba.

—Te lo dije —gruñó él ásperamente—. Estaré aquí, Kristen, cuando sea y como sea que me necesites. Esto no es una promesa. Es un hecho.

Tiró de ella contra su pecho, metiendo su cabeza bajo su barbilla mientras las lágrimas finalmente cesaban.

—Sólo descansa, nena —dijo él entonces—. Aquí mismo, en mis brazos. Sólo déjame sostenerte…

La noche pasó, pero aun así Robert nunca la liberó. Hablaron en quedos susurros, y él escuchó en silencio mientras ella le hablaba de su infancia y de sus solitarios años en el internado.

Él se rió con ella cuando le contó las travesuras que a menudo hacía a las monjas que dirigían la escuela. La abrazó más apretadamente cuando le explicó los castigos que consideraba justos por la diversión que había conseguido tener en aquellos años. Y la meció tiernamente cuando le explicó el horrible acontecimiento de llegar a casa unas horas después de la muerte de su madre.

Finalmente, sus ojos se cerraron cansadamente y el sueño la reclamó. Y Robert todavía la sostenía, mirándola tiernamente, con su corazón rompiéndose por la soledad que ella había soportado mientras su alma juraba que nunca la conocería otra vez.

Robert la condujo a su casa a la mañana siguiente después de conseguir que alguien llevase el coche de ella tras ellos. Sostuvo su mano durante la hora larga que duró el trayecto, permitiéndole ir en silencio hasta que llegaron a la entrada de su casa.

Kristen contempló la pequeña casa de ladrillo, dándose cuenta de que había sido más un hogar para ella en los últimos seis años que lo que Briar Cliff había sido nunca.

—Entra conmigo — susurró.

No quería dejarlo ir. No quería afrontar la soledad que la esperaba.

Robert suspiró cansadamente mientras alzaba la mano de ella hacia sus labios, colocando un suave y destructivo beso en el centro de su palma.

—Hoy no tengo tanto control, nena —susurró—. No creo que ninguno de nosotros lo tenga.

Ella giró su cabeza, viendo en su agotada cara las mismas necesidades que quemaban su cuerpo.

—No pido tu control, Robert —susurró—. No lo quiero…

—No, Kristen —replicó él tiernamente—. No te dejaré tomar esta decisión mientras tus emociones están hechas jirones. Ve dentro y descansa. Te veré en unas noches, te lo prometo.

Ella habría discutido con él, le habría presionado, y sabía que finalmente se rendiría. Pero si lo hiciera, él nunca estaría seguro de si la decisión que ella había tomado en la parte más profunda de la noche había sido con su corazón o con su dolor.

Asintió despacio.

—Te lo recordaré.

Él sonrió con esa sonrisa especial.

—Tú no serás capaz de mantenerme lejos.

Él se inclinó hacia ella, sus labios tocaron los suyos, su contención era evidente en las tensas líneas de su cara y en el oscurecimiento de sus ojos.

—Pronto —susurró ella, apartándose antes de salir a toda prisa del coche.

Tenía una cita que atender, y estaba más que impaciente por terminarla y comenzar la vida que rezaba la estuviese esperando.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer**: La historia no me pertenece, historia adaptada del libro Corazones Encadenados (Capitulo 5 - Sacrificio)

Kristen había escapado de Robert ahora hacía un año, sintiendo que podía ser una debilidad para su futuro. Pero nunca esperó el sacrificio que él hizo por ella. Uno que conmocionaría su alma y destruiría las raíces de todas sus creencias.

Su sexualidad, su corazón y todo por lo que había luchado en los últimos seis años serán sometidos a prueba cuando una misión la lleve a la granja de Robert y a su cama. Allí aprenderá el verdadero sentido del hambre, del amor... y también el engaño y las mentiras que han gobernado su vida durante tanto tiempo.

Cualquier cosa que merezca la pena tenerse merece también un sacrificio. Kristen está a punto de averiguar si puede pagar el precio, y arriesgar no sólo la herencia que debería ser suya, sino también su corazón frente al hombre que todavía puede contener el fuego que arde en su alma.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************** **

**Capítulo 18**

Ella lo enfrentó, a su padre, el Senador Daniel Stewart, en las oficinas de Caruthers, Brickley y Mortón, los abogados del Estado que habían gestionado el Testamento de Briar Cliff desde el comienzo. En realidad, había sido el primer Caruthers quien había redactado el fideicomiso original. Era su bisnieto, Caruthers IV quien ahora la enfrentaba desde su sitio en la cabecera de la antigua mesa de conferencias de madera de cerezo.

Frente a ella se sentaban su padre y el abogado Brickley. Morton se sentaba en el otro extremo con un taquígrafo a su lado

—Déjeme aclarar esto, señorita Stewart, usted está rescindiendo toda reclamación sobre Briar Cliff, ¿con efectos inmediatos? —preguntó Brian Caruthers severamente—. No es una decisión para hacerse a la ligera, jovencita. Es de siglos de conservación de lo que estamos hablando. Una herencia de la que cualquiera puede estar orgulloso.

—¿Orgullosa de qué? —ella lanzó una mirada hacia el abogado antes de volver su mirada a la cara silenciosa de su padre—. He soportado un examen físico cada tres meses para probar mi elegibilidad para mantener Briar Cliff. Mi vida, cada uno de mis movimientos, está bajo escrutinio. No siento ningún orgullo por Briar Cliff. —Ya lo había dicho.

Vió los ojos de su padre ensancharse ligeramente antes de estrecharse en censura.

—Ella obviamente ha roto las condiciones y no quiere admitirlo —finalmente dijo él.

Kristen sonrió tristemente. De algún modo, ella sabía que esa sería su primera defensa. Metió la mano en la cartera que llevaba y sacó el informe del doctor.

—Vi al doctor Morgan a primera hora de esta mañana —dijo suavemente—. Aquí están los resultados de las pruebas.

Deslizó el papel a través de la mesa. Sabía lo que decía. El himen estaba todavía intacto.

Él pasó el papel al abogado a su lado.

—¿Qué estás tramando? —gruñó, sus ojos acusando, censurando—. Hace un año te mofaste en mi cara y juraste que yo nunca viviría una noche en «tu» casa, como la llamaste.

Kristen respiró profundamente mientras miraba al hombre que debería haber estado en su graduación y no lo había hecho. El que debería haberse preocupado la primera vez que fue herida durante una misión, pero no lo había hecho. El hombre que debería haber compartido sus alegrías y sus miedos, y sin embargo nunca lo había hecho.

—Desearía que me hubieras dado la opción de amarte —susurró, ignorando el asombro en su cara—. Desearía que la Hacienda no hubiera estado entre nosotros, y que tu propia moralidad y creencias no hubieran erosionado lo que podría haber sido, Padre. Desearía que yo pudiera haber sido la hija que necesitabas, en vez del instrumento de venganza en que tú y madre me convertisteis.

Él palideció. Ella vio su morena expresión blanquearse y sacudió la cabeza con cansancio.

—El Testamento termina en cinco años, señorita Stewart —le recordó Caruthers—. Cualquier cosa que haya motivado esta decisión seguramente puede esperar ese tiempo.

¿Hacer esperar a Robert? Ella no tenía esa paciencia.

—Tengo una vida que planear —dijo firmemente—. Briar Cliff no será una parte de ella, porque después de esta noche, nunca más pasaré otro de esos necios exámenes —apuntó con sus dedos hacia el informe—. Cinco años es demasiado tiempo para esperar a decirle que le amo.

—¡No! —La mano de su padre golpeó imperativamente contra el prístino pulido de la mesa, el sonido resonando a lo largo del cuarto mientras Kristen se estremecía por la furia del sonido—. No te permitiré tomar una decisión tan tonta. ¿Es Robert, verdad? —Espetó el nombre, sus ojos perforándola con su cólera—. El pequeño bastardo de algún modo te ha corrompido…

—Es suficiente — Kristen se levantó, empujando su silla hacia atrás mientras afrontaba a su padre con su propia cólera creciente—. Tú lo tienes, Padre. Todo ello. Conténtate con eso.

—No te dejaré hacer de puta para él y sus amigos —él se levantó también—. ¿Crees que no sé que él pertenece a aquel club depravado? —escupió—. ¿Que no estoy enterado de sus prácticas, de su forma de vida. ¿Estás loca, muchacha?

Ella levantó su barbilla, mirándolo fijamente con una fuerza que nunca había sabido que poseía. Su rabia siempre la aterrorizaba; sus palabras ásperas nunca habían fallado en rasgar su corazón. Ahora, sólo sentía dolor, sólo lástima por haber llegado a esto.

—No, finalmente encontré mi cordura —dijo suavemente—. Puede usted enviarme los papeles por correo, señor Caruthers —informó al abogado—. Mi tiempo aquí ha terminado —se volvió hacia su padre, permitiendo que su pesar, que una vida merecida, llenaran su cara y su voz—. Adiós, Padre.

Se alejó de la mesa, dirigiéndose a la puerta, hacia la libertad. Podía sentir su corazón más liviano, su alma haciéndose más ligera con cada paso.

— Kristen —la voz de su padre la detuvo mientras abría la puerta, imperativo, demandando.

Se volvió despacio, viendo las cosas de las que no se había dado cuenta antes. Su padre había envejecido en los seis años pasados. Tenía sólo cincuenta, pero parecía mucho más viejo, más amargado de lo que ella recordaba.

—Si sales por esa puerta lo pierdes todo —le recordó él—. Todo.

Ella sonrió con cansancio.

—No, Padre. Gano —dijo simplemente.

Él se mofó despacio.

—Eres igual que tu madre.

Kristen ignoró el dolor en el insulto implícito.

—No, no lo soy —contestó despacio—. Soy más fuerte que ella. Soy más fuerte de lo que vosotros dos erais, porque no estoy dispuesta a vender mi alma por un pedazo de tierra que ni me mantendrá caliente de noche, ni me amará a cambio. A diferencia de ti y de Madre, no estoy dispuesta a dar la espalda al amor por la ganancia. Eso era tu maldición, no será la mía.

Se marchó antes de que él pudiera contestar, antes de que él pudiera lanzar los insultos que ella podía ver reuniéndose en su cara. Salió de las oficinas a un día lleno de la luz del sol y de esperanza y corrió hacia su futuro.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer**: La historia no me pertenece, historia adaptada del libro Corazones Encadenados (Capitulo 5 - Sacrificio)

Kristen había escapado de Robert ahora hacía un año, sintiendo que podía ser una debilidad para su futuro. Pero nunca esperó el sacrificio que él hizo por ella. Uno que conmocionaría su alma y destruiría las raíces de todas sus creencias.

Su sexualidad, su corazón y todo por lo que había luchado en los últimos seis años serán sometidos a prueba cuando una misión la lleve a la granja de Robert y a su cama. Allí aprenderá el verdadero sentido del hambre, del amor... y también el engaño y las mentiras que han gobernado su vida durante tanto tiempo.

Cualquier cosa que merezca la pena tenerse merece también un sacrificio. Kristen está a punto de averiguar si puede pagar el precio, y arriesgar no sólo la herencia que debería ser suya, sino también su corazón frente al hombre que todavía puede contener el fuego que arde en su alma.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************** **

**Capítulo 19**

La estaba esperando cuando llegó. Su madre le había llamado para transmitirle la furia de Daniel cuando volvió del despacho de abogados. Había dicho que el Senador la había rechazado fríamente, pero Robert había percibido más que eso en la voz de su madre que había algo más.

—¿Debería ir por ti, madre? —preguntó cuidadosamente, con creciente preocupación.

—No, querido. Daniel no es un hombre violento. Pero yo tampoco me siento muy complacida con él en este momento —contestó, con una vena de irritación—. Cuida de Kristen. Ella ha renunciado a Briar Cliff por ti. Por supuesto, espero organizar la boda. Y, jovencito, llevará más de unas pocas semanas. Al menos espero seis meses. Y lo merezco. Has esperado tiempo suficiente para encontrar a la mujer que hace que tus labios se curven en la misma sonrisa que tu padre siempre esbozaba conmigo —su voz se había vuelto brumosa con los recuerdos, aunque él no tenía ninguna idea de lo que estaba queriendo decir—. Preséntale mis mejores deseos, os veré a ambos pronto.

Él había colgado el teléfono y esperado. La noche había caído hacía más de una hora y él todavía estaba de pie en el porche principal de la casa, con el corazón en el pecho y la garganta apretada con el conocimiento de todo a lo que ella había renunciado por él.

Había renunciado a un patrimonio valorado en millones. Más de lo que alguna vez lograría en su vida, más de lo que había soñado que su amor significaba para ella. Ella sólo habría tenido que esperar cinco años y él habría estado allí a su lado. Le habría dado ese tiempo.

El que hubiera renunciado a todo le había intimidado tanto como humillado, y desde luego le asustaba a morir.

Finalmente, cuando empezaba a convencerse de que ella había cambiado de opinión, vio las luces del jeep que empezaban a aparecer a un cuarto de una milla de distancia. Y de pronto, ella estaba allí. Todo dentro de él respondió a aquella visión. Su pecho se encogió de emoción, y su erecta polla palpitó agradecida. La maldita cosa no se había relajado desde que ella había salido por la puerta más de una semana atrás.

Mantuvo su posición en el porche, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, mientras el jeep avanzaba hacia el camino de la entrada y daba la vuelta a la rotonda. El motor apenas se había apagado cuando la puerta se abrió y allí estaba ella.

Su cabello largo, castaño, onduló a su alrededor, suelto, tan salvaje como la pasión que ardía dentro de ella. Estaba vestida de forma sencilla, con ropas que él imaginó que no le llevaría más de seis segundos apartar de su cuerpo. Un ligero vestido de verano de un suave color crema y sandalias de cuero. Cuatro segundos como máximo, calculó.

Se movió lentamente hacia él, ascendiendo hacia el porche, con los ojos oscurecidos de emoción.

—Te amo —susurró—. No puedo esperar, Robert. Sin importar lo que cueste. Sin importar por cuanto tiempo me desees, no puedo esperar.

Él aspiró aire fuerte y decididamente al tiempo que desviaba la mirada de ella. No podía decir lo que tenía que decir mientras contemplara aquellos hermosos ojos.

—Puedo aliviar el deseo que siento por ti sin este sacrificio…

—No —las lágrimas espesaron su voz mientras el dolor resonaba en ella—. Ya hemos intentado eso, Robert, y sólo lo hizo peor. ¿No lo entiendes? No es la necesidad de liberación. No es la excitación. Eres tú. Solamente tú. Necesito todo de ti, no solamente un poco… lo necesito todo. Tú me amas, Robert. Sé que me amas. Tienes que hacerlo.

Se giró hacia ella, la tormenta emocional que rugía dentro de él era tan desconocida como las lágrimas que llenaban los ojos de ella.

—¿Amarte? —preguntó ásperamente—. No, Kristen. Esto no es amor. Esto es una parte de mi alma que se desgarra cada vez que debo dejarte ir. Pero por Dios que no permitiré que renuncies a todo aquello por lo que has estado luchando de esta manera. Sólo son cinco años.

Ella negó lentamente con la cabeza, con una solitaria lágrima cayendo de su ojo, y rompiéndole a él el corazón.

—Cinco años en los que puedo sentirme cálida a tu lado. Cinco años en los que puedo reírme contigo, en los que puedo amarte. Cinco años contra algo que era el sueño de mi madre, pero no el mío. Te quiero a ti y no a la maldición en la que se ha convertido la hacienda.

Debería haber discutido mucho más, pensó él. Debería haberle hecho ver exactamente a qué estaba renunciando, pero no podía luchar más contra su necesidad de abrazarla, de besarla. Su necesidad de abrigarla y escuchar los gritos que tenía la intención de provocar en ella al follarla.

Extendió la mano, su cuerpo clamando por tomarla y tomarla hasta que estuviera tan saciado que se derrumbara de agotamiento. Pero nada podría igualar la necesidad que tenía de dar hasta que viera sus ojos llenarse de felicidad, de satisfacción.

Sus dedos acariciaron su mejilla gentilmente.

—Más vale que estés segura —susurró—. Por que nunca te dejaré ir, Kristen. Tener que dejarte ir nuevamente mataría un pedazo de mi alma.

Su mano cubrió la de él, presionándola contra sus labios y acariciando con ellos su palma con un toque de mariposa.

—¿Tengo que atarte y violarte, Robert? —preguntó con una risa llorosa—. ¿O vas a atarme y amarme?

—Sin ataduras —prometió él mientras sus brazos la rodeaban, arrastrándola contra su pecho—. Tan sólo tú y yo, Kristen. Tú y yo y los fuegos que van a explotar alrededor de nosotros.

Kristen jadeó al sentir el calor y el fuego del cuerpo de Robert mientras la llevaba dentro de la casa y subía las escaleras en dirección a su dormitorio. El no caminó exactamente; sus movimientos eran demasiado rápidos, demasiado llenos de intención como para ser pasos tranquilos. Pero tampoco se precipitó.

Los labios de ella se movieron hacia su cuello mientras él levantaba la vista hacia las escaleras. Sus dientes mordisquearon su carne, mientras su lengua calmaba el dolor al mismo tiempo que un gruñido roto abandonó los labios de él. Quiso darle el placer que él siempre le había dado. Quiso consumirlo, quiso derretirse tan profundamente en su cuerpo que nunca tuviera que preocuparse de ser alejada nuevamente de él.

Finalmente, él se abrió camino hacia su dormitorio y la acostó sobre la cama mientras fijaba su mirada en ella, sus ojos grises turbulentos con las sombras plateadas que se arremolinaban coloreándolos.

Ella se apoyó sobre sus codos, observando cómo se desnudaba. Rasgó la ropa de su cuerpo, dejándola caer descuidadamente sobre el suelo hasta que cada pulgada dura y musculosa se reveló a su ávida mirada.

—¿Te gusta mucho ese vestido? —gruñó entonces.

Ella echó con sorpresa un vistazo al vestido.

—Es tan solo un vestido.

—Bien —él la alcanzó, sus manos agarraron el escote y ante sus asombrados ojos, rasgó la tela de su cuerpo.

La risa burbujeó dentro de ella y habría escapado de su garganta si él no hubiera cubierto sus labios con los suyos, cayendo sobre ella mientras presionaba su espalda contra la cama, sus piernas empujando exigentemente entre sus muslos.

—No sé cuanto tiempo puedo esperar —susurró en medio del beso—. Me muero por ti, Kristen. Estoy tan malditamente hambriento de ti que me siento tan torpe como un jovenzuelo inexperto.

—Nunca torpe —jadeó ella cuando sus manos rodearon sus pechos justo un segundo antes de que sus labios se movieran hacia sus duros y doloridos pezones.

Punzadas de arrebatada sensación comenzaron a hormiguear sobre su cuerpo mientras su boca cubría una de las hinchadas puntas. Su boca la succionó con un hambre que ella no podría haberse imaginado. Creía conocerlo en su mayor apasionamiento, su mayor excitación, pero se había equivocado. Este era Robert, rudo, descontrolado, pero no menos intenso o poderoso por ello.

Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás sobre la cama mientras movía las manos sobre sus hombros, su cabeza, acariciando las cortas hebras de su cabello. Deseaba, no, necesitaba tocarlo. Tenía que sentir los abultados músculos de sus hombros, sostener su cabeza mientras succionaba su pecho, volviéndola loca de placer.

Cuando sus labios comenzaron a moverse más abajo, su lengua lamiendo su carne, se arqueó contra él, sabiendo que de la misma manera que los fuegos dentro de ella comenzaban a arder fuera de control, Robert de una vez por todas apagaría las llamas.

—Amo tu sabor —gimió él, mientras su boca acariciaba los doloridos, húmedos pliegues de su coño—. Tan dulce y caliente, Kristen. Podría comer tu coño durante horas.

—Más tarde —rogó ella—. Dios, Robert, he estado pasando miserias durante un año hasta el día hoy. Haz que se termine…

Él cerró los ojos mientras un gemido desgarrado escapaba de sus labios. Su lengua golpeó entre los labios sensibles, rodeó el hinchado clítoris y entonces se movió hacia abajo para lamer la entrada de su codiciosa vagina.

—Maldito seas, fóllame —exigió ella ásperamente mientras su coño se humedecía de necesidad—. Ya he esperado suficiente, Robert.

Lo necesitaba dentro de ella, necesitaba que llenara los doloridos sitios vacíos, no sólo de su cuerpo, si no también de su alma.

—Condón —jadeó él mientras se arrodillaba, sus ojos salvajes, su cara enrojecida—. …encontrar uno…

—No —sus manos cayeron sobre la longitud de su polla, cerrándose alrededor de ella al tiempo que ambos gemían por la caricia—. Estoy protegida, Robert. Me he ocupado de eso. Te necesito así, Robert. Todo tú.

Sus ojos encontraron los de él. Ninguno de ellos conocía el toque del otro sin aquella capa de protección. Pero ella no necesitaba protegerse de Robert. No lo quería.

Como si las palabras de ella hubieran roto los últimos hilos de su control, levantó sus muslos, abriéndola mientras caía sobre ella, quitando sus manos de la rígida longitud de su erección, y colocándose con cuidado.

Respiraba con fuerza y rápidamente, igual que ella. La transpiración cubría su cuerpo, humedecía su cabello. Fijó su mirada en ella, sus ojos casi negros mientras dirigía la gruesa y acampanada cabeza de su polla a través de la estrecha raja de coño.

Kristen gimoteó de placer. La cresta en forma de seta era suave como el satén y caliente como el fuego mientras la metía en su apertura.

—No quiero hacerte daño —gimió, apoyando su frente contra la de ella mientras luchaba por conseguir aliento.

—Me gusta el dolor, ¿recuerdas? —Ella intentó sonreír, pero su aliento quedaba atrapado en su pecho con cada nueva y violenta explosión de placer—. Tómame, Robert. Toda yo…

Él cerró los ojos, moviendo la mano para sujetarla por las caderas un segundo antes de sumergirse en ella.

Los ojos de Kristen se abrieron ampliamente, no por el dolor, sino por ser llenada. Él la estiró de manera imposible, moviendo su polla dentro de ella con duras y fuertes estocadas que la hicieron jadear en busca de aliento, formando un grito en su garganta, pero sin aire para liberarlo.

—Dios, Kristen —gimió desesperadamente él mientras ella luchaba por tomar el ancho grosor de su erección—. Joder, estás tan condenadamente apretada. Jodidamente apretada.

Ella sintió la penetración de la delgada membrana que había protegido durante tanto tiempo. Su espalda se arqueó mientras un grito escapaba de ella, sus piernas levantándose para permitir a sus rodillas apretar sus caderas, para abrirse mucho más para él.

Sus manos agarraron sus hombros, dedos incrustándose de manera inconsciente en su piel al tiempo que la siguiente estocada lo sumergía en ella de forma más profunda, estirándola aún más. Cada aliento era un grito jadeante. Cada pulgada que se hundía dentro de ella, otra porción de éxtasis a la que temía no poder sobrevivir.

Finalmente, sus manos agarraron sus caderas con fuerza mientras se retiraba un segundo antes de empujar dentro de ella fuerte y pesado, un empalamiento que la traspasaba como una lanza haciendo que se perdiera el grito que se formaba dentro de ella.

La electricidad chisporroteó sobre su carne mientras temblores sacudían su cuerpo. Podía sentirlo dentro de ella, cada dura, palpitante, venosa pulgada de su polla enterrada hasta la última profundidad de su coño.

Lo miró fijamente mientras él abría los ojos, jadeando por aire, sus ojos amplios, sus caderas meciéndose contra las de él. Y ella tan solo podía decir una sola palabra:

—Más…

Robert enloqueció. Durante un segundo, durante un segundo dichoso creyó poder echar mano del control que necesitaba para no violarla. Pero aquella palabra, aquella sola palabra, tan llena de hambre, de desesperación, lo sacó fuera de sí.

Cayó totalmente sobre ella, sosteniendo su peso sobre sus codos y comenzó a follarla con toda la torrencial, ávida desesperación que había encerrado dentro de su alma desde hacía un año. Enredó sus manos en su pelo, manteniéndola quieta mientras sus labios caían sobre los de ella, su lengua empujado entre sus labios imitando el modo en que su polla se sumergía repetidamente en las apretadas profundidades de su coño.

Ella era estrecha. Tan estrecha que lo agarraba como un torno de seda, las paredes de su coño deslizándose sobre su polla y conduciéndolo más y más cerca a la cúspide de la liberación.

Sus labios se abrieron para él con la misma impaciencia que el resto de su cuerpo, sus manos moviéndose sobre sus hombros. Las llamas azotaron su cuerpo mientras su pecho se encogía con una oleada de protectora y aplastante emoción.

Sus brazos la acunaron cerca de él al tiempo que sentía que su escroto se apretaba casi dolorosamente en la base de su polla. Apretó los dientes contra el látigo de sensaciones que comenzaba a subir desde la base de su espina dorsal. La resbaladiza suavidad de satén de su prieto coño se flexionaba y ondulaba alrededor de su erección. Diminutos dedos de rebosante sensación atravesaron su hinchada carne, golpeando con destructivos resultados las profundidades de sus pelotas.

No podía contenerse. Ella ardía entre sus brazos, quemándolo con su placer, sus gritos urgiéndolo a empujar más fuerte, más rápido, a follarla con la última gota de fuerza que poseía. Estaba desvalido ante su necesidad, su hambre.

Robert se sobresaltó con el sonido del gemido desgarrado que escapó de su propio pecho cuando comenzó un mete saca dentro de ella. Embestidas rápidas, profundas, mientras el sonido de su coño mojado absorbiendo su polla le llevaba al borde de la realidad.

—Rob… Rob… —ella jadeaba su nombre, su cuerpo apretándose debajo de él al mismo tiempo que sentía las primeras contracciones de advertencia de su coño alrededor de su polla.

Ella estaba cerca, tan cerca.

—Te amo Kristen—gruñó en su oído entonces, con la emoción fluyendo a través de él como una ola gigante—. Córrete para mí, nena. Córrete para mí ahora, dulce nena. Aquí entre mis brazos

Como si su voz hubiera sido el detonante necesario, ella se convulsionó en sus brazos, con el aliento estrangulándose entre sus labios, mientras él alzaba su cabeza para mirar aquellos ojos increíbles en el momento en que la tormenta la hizo presa de ella.

Estaban casi negros, ampliamente abiertos pero desenfocados, mientras un grito profundo escapaba de sus labios. Su dulce, dulce coño apretó su polla como el puño más apretado mientras estremecimientos duros, espasmódicos comenzaron a convulsionar a través de ella.

Entonces él lo sintió. La urgencia de su liberación vibró contra su erección mientras sus piernas le presionaban con más fuerza, su coño flexionándose, liberando, tomando y succionando su carne endurecida hasta que su cabeza, su corazón, su misma alma explotaron en una liberación que contenía un gemido áspero, desesperado que se desgarraba en su pecho.

Se corrió sin pausa. Cada pulso de su semilla dentro del calor líquido de su cuerpo era un látigo de sensaciones ardientes. Sus caderas presionaron más profundamente, decidido a penetrar en el corazón mismo de su matriz mientras derramaba cada gota de su semen en las profundidades flexibles de su coño.

Cuando terminó, fue como un titiritero cortando las cuerdas de su creación. Robert se derrumbó sobre ella, reacio a retirarse de las profundidades aterciopeladas de su cuerpo. Tenía que estar aplastándola, pero sus brazos se enredaron apretadamente alrededor de su cuello, sus labios susurrando, suplicando que la abrazara para siempre.

—Te amo, Kristen—susurró él otra vez, humillado por las emociones que barrían a través de él al tiempo que el agotamiento los reclamaba a ambos—. Te amo…


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer**: La historia no me pertenece, historia adaptada del libro Corazones Encadenados (Capitulo 5 - Sacrificio)

Kristen había escapado de Robert ahora hacía un año, sintiendo que podía ser una debilidad para su futuro. Pero nunca esperó el sacrificio que él hizo por ella. Uno que conmocionaría su alma y destruiría las raíces de todas sus creencias.

Su sexualidad, su corazón y todo por lo que había luchado en los últimos seis años serán sometidos a prueba cuando una misión la lleve a la granja de Robert y a su cama. Allí aprenderá el verdadero sentido del hambre, del amor... y también el engaño y las mentiras que han gobernado su vida durante tanto tiempo.

Cualquier cosa que merezca la pena tenerse merece también un sacrificio. Kristen está a punto de averiguar si puede pagar el precio, y arriesgar no sólo la herencia que debería ser suya, sino también su corazón frente al hombre que todavía puede contener el fuego que arde en su alma.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************** **

**Capítulo 20**

Tres semanas más tarde.

—Tu madre está loca —dijo acusadoramente Kristen a Robert mientras colgaba el teléfono y escondía la cabeza entre sus manos—. ¿Seis meses? ¿Seis meses para planear una boda? —le miró suplicante, desde el lugar donde se había sentado en la mesa de la cocina, con su café enfríandose delante de ella—. ¿Tengo que esperar seis meses, Robert? No es justo.

Él se levantó, colocándose frente a ella, recostándose perezosamente contra la encimera, con los vaqueros cayendo sobre sus caderas con el primer botón desabrochado, y su pecho desnudo. Dios, era tan sexy que se lo quería comer enterito.

Su oscuro cabello estaba despeinado, sus labios todavía parecían estar hinchados. Ella apenas recordaba morder la curva inferior mientras la liberación golpeaba su cuerpo aquella mañana temprano. Mirándole ahora, no podía imaginar cómo había conseguido mantener sus manos apartadas de él como había hecho.

—Deja de mirarme así —gruñó él sensualmente—. Después de anoche y de esta mañana no estás en forma de acabar lo que estás pidiendo.

Tenía razón. Todavía estaba asombrada de que Ian Sinclair hubiera consentido en ser el tercero en su relación. Ian raramente participaba en cualquiera de las relaciones de los miembros del club, y por lo que ella sabía, nunca había actuado como tercero. Primero tal vez, pero nunca tercero.

La experiencia había sido salvaje, erótica, un regalo como nunca había conocido mientras Robert la sujetaba en sus brazos, enlazando su mirada con la de ella en el instante en que Ian comenzaba a llenar su avaro y empapado coño.

Ella tembló ahora ante el recuerdo, mirando fijamente hacia Robert mientras el amor explotaba en su alma. Todavía la sorprendía que realmente fuera suyo.

—Acábate el café, cariño —su voz era un suave y sexy murmullo mientras la parte delantera de sus vaqueros empezaba a llenarse desmedidamente.

Ella estaba comenzando a levantarse para atacarle cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta, atravesando la neblina sexual que empezaba a crearse como un fuego incontrolable en su mente.

En lugar de eso, se puso de pie al tiempo que Robert le ofrecía una mano, invitándole a seguirle. Su casa. Él aprovechaba cada oportunidad para demostrarle que la casa que él tanto amaba era la casa de ambos. No sólo de él, sino de ella también.

—¿Esperas a alguien? —su siempre presente sonrisa se hizo más amplia al sentir el brazo de él rodearla por la espalda.

—Para nada —gruñó mientras alcanzaban la gran puerta de roble—. Anda, vamos a deshacernos rápidamente de quien sea.

Una carcajada fluyó por su garganta mientras él agarraba el pomo y abría la puerta.

La conmoción la dejó paralizada.

—Hola, Kristen —Daniel Stewart estaba en el umbral, con una caja alegremente envuelta sujeta fuertemente en sus manos de blancos nudillos mientras la miraba friamente.

Ella se puso rígida, parpadeando con incredulidad.

—Senador Stewart —el frío saludo de Robert fue menos que hospitalario—. ¿Qué desea?

Él pareció estremecerse ante el áspero tono de voz de Robert, pero no apartó su mirada de ella.

—Me gustaría un momento para hablar contigo —dijo rígidamente—. Prometo no tomar mucho de tu tiempo.

—Ya ha dicho bastante… —comenzó a gruñir Robert.

—No — Kristen posó una mano en su pecho, sin apartar su mirada de su padre—. Hablaré con él, Robert. Ahora ya no puede hacerme daño. Te lo prometo.

Ella sintió su negativa a que se encontrara cara a cara con su padre después de que éste intentara controlarla durante tantos años.

—Vamos a la sala de estar —lo invitó ella cautelosamente—. Está un poco desordenada. Todavía no hemos colocado todas mis cosas en su sitio.

Habían limpiado la casa la semana anterior, pero todavía había cajas sin vaciar en la sala de estar, llenas de toda una vida de recuerdos de los que no soportaba desprenderse.

Su padre asintió, su mirada vacilando un momento, apareciendo triste y dolorido antes de desviar la vista de ella.

Ella lo condujo hacia la sala de estar, sintiéndose incómoda mientras él pasaba junto a varias cajas, todavía sujetando la brillante caja rosa y amarilla en su brazo. De repente, él se detuvo, mirando fijamente el contenido de una donde ella había guardado recuerdos de su infancia.

Con vacilacion, metió la mano dentro y sacó un pequeño libro muy usado. _La bella durmiente._ Siempre había sido su libro favorito.

Parpadeó rápidamente al mismo tiempo que se aclaraba la garganta.

—Yo solía leertelo —dijó débilmente—. Cuando eras sólo una cosita diminuta. Cada noche antes de acostarte, siempre querías que te lo leyera.

Kristen lo miró con curiosidad.

—No lo recuerdo —dijo mientras hacía memoria, tratando de pasar de los recuerdos de la rabia de él contra su madre hasta los años antes de las peleas.

Él se estremeció como si ella lo hubiera golpeado, y con mucho cuidado puso el libro en su lugar.

—Eras muy pequeña —dijo—. Quizá demasiado joven para recordarlo. Aquí… —estiró la caja que llevaba hacia ella—. Tengo un regalo para ti. Tú cumpleaños será dentro de poco y en cuanto vi esto… —Se encogió de hombros, como si estuviera incómodo.

Confusa, Kristen tomó la caja. Éste no era el padre que ella recordaba.

—Me disculpo por el envoltorio —él se aclaró la garganta otra vez—. No sé donde estuvo mi secretaria ayer. Tuve que envolverlo yo mismo.

Podía jurarlo. El papel estaba algo irregular, unido con bastante torpeza, pero durante un momento, Kristen tuvo que combatir un sollozo al saber que él mismo lo había envuelto. No lo había hecho, desde que ella tenía cinco años. Y eso sí lo recordaba. Las cajas irregularmente envueltas que él solía traer y el desprecio de su madre por eso.

_Ni siquiera te preocupas de que esté envuelto correctamente_, su madre lo había culpado, furiosa. _Va a ser __tan torpe como tú, Daniel._

Sus dedos tocaron suavemente la cinta torcida mientras parpadeaba para combatir las lágrimas. Con mucho cuidado, lo desató, dejando la cinta a un lado antes de quitar el papel de la misma manera. Pensaba guardarlo. Igual que había guardado el papel en el que había envuelto la bailarina de hacía tanto tiempo.

Finalmente, ella abrió la larga caja, mirando el contenido llena de asombro.

—No es nada en realidad —comentó él casi gruñendo—. La vi en un escaparate. La cara de la muñeca me recordó mucho a ti.

¿Le había recordado a ella? Miró la pequeña etiqueta en el largo traje de novia de satén blanco. Era una Remee, del diseñador original, y la cara se parecía a ella porque era justamente la de ella. Había admirado desde hacía mucho tiempo las muñecas de porcelana de ese fabricante, pero nunca había sido capaz de justificar el escandaloso precio para poseerlas.

Los largos rizos de un dorado rojizo caían por los hombros de la muñeca y por detrás del velo de gasa y de una diadema. Tenía unas perlas diminutas y un cinturón de satén adornando el increíblemente blanco traje de novia, y sus pies de porcelana cubiertos por unos zapatitos de un precioso satén.

—¿Por qué? —movió un dedo suavemente sobre una fila de diminutas perlas que había a largo del vestido y que estaban cuidadosamente colocadas a un lado.

Alzó la mirada hacia él, viendo a alguien que no conocía. Éste no era el padre contra el que había luchado durante tantos años. El bastardo santurrón que, en más de una ocasión, casi la había llamado puta.

Él bajó su cabeza despacio, sacudiéndola impotentemente mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

—No he sido un padre para ti desde que tenías cinco años —dijo, casi demasiado bajo para que ella pudiera oírlo—. No me excusaré. Porque no hay justificación posible, Kristen. No lo haré. Pero quería que supieras… —tragó fuertemente—, que siempre te he querido. Incluso cuando no quería hacerlo. Cuando intenté no hacerlo. Te quería.

Se encogió de hombros incómodamente mientras ella levantaba un delgado sobre que había visto doblado al lado de la muñeca. Curiosa, lo abrió, liberando los papeles que había dentro. Repasó los documentos legales sin creérselo antes de mirarle de nuevo.

¿Qué diablos estaba pasando aquí?

—Siempre se ha supuesto que era para ti —agregó él al momento—. Si te hubieras casado con un desecho de las calles, no te lo habría quitado. Me casé con tu madre por dinero, lo admito. Pero por Dios, no la dejé embarazada por dinero, y tampoco fue un accidente.

Él parecía enojado, como casi siempre. Su voz era áspera, un poco demasiado fuerte, pero esta vez ella pudo ver algo que comprendió que siempre habia estaba allí en el pasado. Dolor.

—Puedo oírte —dijo suavemente—. No hace falta que me grites, Padre.

Su boca se torció en una fuerte mueca, mirando a lo lejos otra vez.

—No tenía intencion de gritar —trató de apaciguar el sonido—. Los miembros de mi gabinete me castigan siempre por esto. A veces, ni siquiera me doy cuenta…—dejó de hablar una vez más.

—¿Por qué ahora? —ella no podía entender esa parte—. ¿Por qué vienes ahora cuándo te necesité hace tantos años? —Su voz fue un sonido estrangulado por las lágrimas, y ella odió eso. No debería dolerle; no debería preocuparle.

Él se aclaro su garganta otra vez, moviéndose incómodamente.

—Leí tu diario. Te lo dejaste en Briar Cliff. Cuando renunciaste a la hacienda, me dieron una carta que ella escribió para mí antes de morir. Fui a Briar Cliff para tratar de sacar algún sentido a todo lo ocurrido, y encontré el diario —parpadeó bruscamente.

—Cuando tenías cinco años, la tarde de tu cumpleaños, ella me indujo a creer que no eras hija mía. Ya sé que no es ninguna excusa —espetó furiosamente—. No es ninguna excusa para lo que hice. Pero cuando he leído tus pensamientos, he comprendido todo el daño que te hemos hecho. En nuestros intentos egoístas de hacernos daño el uno al otro, en mi moralista y santurrona creencia de lo bueno o malo, cometí incluso un pecado mayor. Rechacé a la hija que acepté desde su nacimiento. No debería haberme importado si ella me había mentido, o si ella me había engañado realmente. Te había aceptado como mía. Y me equivoqué al rechazarte después.

Se quedó mirándola fijamente mientras decía todo esto, sus ojos de color avellana estaban húmedos, sus manos apretadas en sus bolsillos, mientras Kristen lo miraba sobresaltada, insegura, confusa. Ella echó un vistazo de nuevo hacia la muñeca. Crearla debía haber costado más que unas pocas semanas. Tenía que haberla encargado hacía más de un año.

—No espero tu perdón —su voz se alzó otra vez—. No lo merezco. Pero quería que lo supieras. Sé lo que él hace, me refiero al hombre con el que te vas a casar. Sé lo del Club del que forma parte. Sé lo que significa. No me gusta. Sabes que no me gusta…—se detuvo, obviamente intentando controlar el volumen en sus palabras—. Eres mi hija. Lo que haces en tu intimidad no es de mi incumbencia… Sólo quiero… —dejó de hablar otra vez.

Kristen lo miró fijamente en silencio.

—Un día… —continuó—, tendrás hijos. Tal vez, incluso un niñito. Quisiera… —se aclaró la garganta bruscamente—. No quiero perder la posibilidad de conocer a tus hijos, como me negué la posibilidad de conocerte a ti… Maldita sea, no llores, mujer. No quiero tener esas lágrimas —vociferó entonces.

Antes de que Kristen pudiera responderle, él había sacado un pañuelo de su bolsillo y lo estaba presionado contra sus mejillas. Un poco brusco, enjugó las lágrimas antes de colocárselo en sus manos.

—Límpiate… —Soltó de golpe, apretando los dientes, en voz baja—. No soporto verte llorar. Me recuerda demasiadas cosas, Kristen. Todo el dolor que te causé en el pasado. Por favor, no llores. No quería hacerte llorar.

—Ella trató de decirmelo al final —dijo sorbiendo—. Y lo entendí mal.

Él inclino su cabeza desolado.

—Lo sé. Escuché lo que te dijo y tambien lo entendí mal —le palmeó la cabeza rudamente—. Tengo que irme. Tengo trabajo que hacer, niña. No tengo tiempo de andar rondando por aquí. Sólo… —tragó fuertemente—. Sé feliz, Kris. Eso es todo lo que siempre he querido para ti realmente.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar con paso majestuoso hasta la entrada.

—Padre —él se detuvo cuando ella le llamó—. Me caso. Carolyn me ha informado de que la boda será dentro de seis meses.

Él lanzó un brusco gruñido.

—Mujer entrometida.

Extrañamente, su voz estaba llena de un cariño que ella no había esperado.

—Sí que lo es —asintió—. Pero necesitaré a alguien que me lleve al altar —dijo vacilando, preguntándose si sólo se estaría haciendo daño a sí misma con esas palabras.

Él se giró despacio. Era su turno de sobresaltarse, lleno de incredulidad.

Sus labios se abrieron. Y se cerraron.

—No me lo merezco —susurró finalmente—. Nunca esperé ser capaz de hacerlo.

—Solo sí quieres —dijo ella, dolorida por los años perdidos, por el padre que acababa de darse cuenta de que no conocía—. Quiéreme, quiere a mi marido, Padre.

Él parpadeó bruscamente.

—Él me robó a mi hija —gruñó—. Pero la verdad es que yo estaba haciendo bastante mal el trabajo de cuidarte. Y me sentiría orgulloso… malditamente orgulloso, Kris, de llevarte al altar y entregarte a él. Sacrifiqué tu amor por mi maldita vanidad egoísta. Pero me sentiría condenadamente orgulloso de entregarte.

Ella se humedeció los labios cautelosamente.

—Nunca te he odiado —no pudo decir nada más. Ahora mismo, estaba atontada, incapaz de explicarse lo que había ocurrido.

El asintió bruscamente.

—Me siento agradecido por esto. Ahora, tengo un país que encarrilar para cuando nazcan mis nietos. Tú mantén en vereda al hombre con el que te vas a casar —le apuntó con un dedo imperativamente—. Es demasiado terco y seguro de sí mismo. Nos deja a los demás en mal lugar… —presionó sus manos nerviosamente dentro de sus bolsillos otra vez—. Te quiero, Kris.

Se giró y se marchó abruptamente entonces, saludando rápidamente a Robert al pasar a su lado en el vestíbulo.

Kristen se encontró con los ojos de su amante. La estaba mirando con sorpresa, sus labios curvados con repentina diversión.

—Tu padre tiene sus momentos —dijo con toda seriedad.

Ella sacudió su cabeza, con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras él se acercaba para envolverla con sus brazos.

—Mereces cada sacrificio, Kristen. Él al final lo comprendió —dijo mientras la atraía hacia su pecho un segundo antes de que sus lágrimas volvieran a fluir—. Cada sacrificio. Y confía en mí, tratar con ese piadoso padre tuyo sí que va a ser un sacrificio…

Ella rió entre lágrimas ante el tono de broma que había en su voz, porque no había habido nada piadoso con su padre. Ninguna santurronería. Había hecho un sacrificio que ella nunca hubiera esperado.

Se apretujó más contra Robert, comprendiendo el regalo que le había dado con su amor. La aceptación, la paciencia y una profunda emoción que ahora los unía. No había habido sacrificios. Incluso si ella nunca hubiera visto Briar Cliff otra vez. Ahora, por ese momento en sus brazos, merecía la pena perder todo lo demás.

**FIN**


End file.
